Kingdom Hearts: Two Chosen
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: Two children have lost their world to the darkness, but there is hope. They have been chosen by powerful weapons that can combat the darkness. With new friends at their side, both heroes join forces to fight against the darkness and villains while trying to find their missing friends. Will they succeed or will the darkness devour them? Rate T for violence.
1. Destini: Dream of Purpose

**What's up, people?! I'm Keyblade Master of Light and I have a new KH story and it's gonna take place in KH 1. This is going to be a different type of story, as I am making a different character and gonna do some different things with the story while doing the same story as I've done in my last two Two Keybearers stories. Anyway, that's it from me. I will shut up and give you the prologue.**

* * *

Destini: Dream of Purpose

_"I've been having these really strange thoughts as of late. Is any of it real or just an illusion?" A female voice asked._

_In what looks like a black void a thirteen-year-old girl with shoulder length red hair with a side ponytail to the right side of her head, blue eyes, wearing a white and blue sleeveless shirt, a short yellow skirt, pink bracelets on both wrists, pink short boots, and a blue ribbon on her ponytail is floating down in the void until later she is sent to somewhere else._

_The girl opens her eyes and is now on a sandy beach and the sun shines in her blue eyes and as she runs she stops looking down at the water and she finds two figures._

_One is a boy who is fourteen-years-old with dark brown spiky hair, blue eyes, wearing a red shirt and shorts with a zipper in the middle, a black short sleeved hoodie over the red suit with white short sleeves, white fingerless gloves, yellow shoes, and a necklace with a crown around his neck running to the second figure._

_The second is another boy who is fifteen-years-old with semi-long silver hair, cyan eyes, wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with the back being black, blue pants, black and blue shoes, and black gloves holding his hand out._

_The girl runs after the first boy but then a giant wave rises and it goes down at the two putting them underwater and the first boy tries to swim for the second boy and the girl does the same but the water becomes strong and sends them back and they start rising from the water._

_The girl and the boy rise from the water and the sky is now evening and they look around to see someone from afar and it's a girl with short red hair, blue eyes, wearing a white sleeveless shirt with blue trims, purple short skirt, white and blue shoes, and a yellow bracelet waving at the two who wave back and they go for the girl and join her at the shore._

_The two girls look up and the boy does the same and they see two figures falling from the sky as stars are falling and the figures are the boy and the first girl who start falling and the second girl tries to help them but they fall into the water and down to the void._

_The girl and the boy become separated and the girl is now falling down the void and into a black ethereal place and she later lands on a black ground and while looking around black birds fly away from the ground revealing what looks like a stained-glass floor that has a picture of what looks like a purple heart._

The girl looks around the ethereal place and just then a light shines in front of her.

_"So much to do, so little time, it seems." _A voice said and the girl looks around to see who spoke. _"Take your time, now. Don't be afraid. The door is still closed. Can you step forward?" _The voice said and the girl walks over to the light and just then three weapons appear with one being a sword with a sun symbol, a tome with the same sun symbol, and a hammer with the same sun symbol appear. _"Power sleeps within you. Give it form and it will give your strength. Choose wisely." _The voice said.

The girl approaches the weapons and examines them and looks at the katana.

_"A sword of courage. Balanced between abilities. Is this the form you choose?" _The voice asked.

The girl sets the sword aside and examines the tome next.

_"Tome of wisdom. Provides excellent magics. Is this the form you choose?" _The voice asked.

The girl sets the tome aside and examines the hammer next.

_"Hammer of love. Provides great defense." _The voice said.

The girl goes back for the tome and chooses it.

_"Your path is now set. Now, what will you exchange?" _The voice asked.

The girl chooses which weapon to give up and then chooses the sword.

_"You have chosen wisdom and given up courage. Is this the form you choose?" _The voice asked and the girl nods.

Just then the stained-glass floor shatters and the girl falls.

The girl lands on another stained-glass floor that has a cyan heart and just then the tome appears.

_"You have gained the power to fight. See if you can give it a swing." _The voice said and the girl swings her tome. _"Yes, you've got it. Be sure to use this to protect yourself and others." _The voice said and the girl nods.

Just then something rises from the ground and it's a black creature with yellow eyes, antennas, and claws.

_"There are times you will fight. Keep your light strong and don't give in." _The voice said and the girl nods.

The black creature tries to attack with its claws but the girl attacks with her tome at the creature destroying it and it vanishes in black mist.

Just then another black creature rises from behind the girl.

_"Quick! Behind you!" _The voice called and the girl quickly turns around as the black creature delivers a leaping attack but she attacks with her tome destroying it. _"Excellent! You are getting used to your power." _The voice said.

Just then another black creature sinks into the ground and covers the whole floor in a black pool catching the girl in it and she drowns.

The girl is now on a different stained-glass floor with a green heart.

_"The door won't open just yet. Tell me about yourself. What's the most important to you?" _The voice asked and the girl thinks.

_Friendship_

_Myself_

_My possessions._

The girl chooses friendship.

_"I see. What frightens you the most?" _The voice asked.

_Being different_

_Losing what's important_

_Getting old._

The girl chooses losing what's important.

_"Interesting. What do you wish to do out of life?" _The voice asked.

_Grow strong_

_Broaden my horizons_

_See rare sights_

The girl chooses growing strong.

_"You desire friendship, are scared of losing what's important, and want to grow strong. Your journey will start at midday. If you keep a steady pace, you'll be fine." _The voice said and the girl nods.

The girl is now sent to a different stained-glass floor with a red heart and just then more black creatures appear and attack but the girl fights with her tome and defeats them easily and just then a bright light shines revealing stairs and the girl climbs up the stairs.

The girl then reaches the next stained-glass floor with a yellow emerald and while walking around she reaches the light.

_"The closer you get to the light, the stronger your shadow is." _The voice said as the girl's shadow comes to life and transforms into a giant shadow creature with small wings and an opened heart hole.

The girl tries to run but seeing there's no escape she takes out her tome and gets ready to fight.

The giant shadow thrusts its fists on the ground creating a black hole summoning small black creatures but the girl defeats them and then attacks at the arm with her tome but then the giant shadow begins unleashing black energy from its chest at the girl who dodges and finds a way to reach its head and climbs up the arm and delivers a thrusting strike at the head with her tome causing great damage.

The giant shadow creature thrusts its fist at the girl who backs off but the tome disappears and the giant shadow unleashes a black hole which the girl is trapped in.

_"Don't be afraid. Don't forget. You have a purpose. You and someone have the power to open the door to light." _The voice said as the girl drowns in darkness and everything goes black.

* * *

**There's the prologue. What do you think of it? I know the whole Dive to Heart thing has been repetitive in every KH story I've done, but don't worry. I have some things planned for what I will put in. Just keep in mind, I don't like taking requests from people, which was why I stopped my Two Keybearers stories because of a guest reviewer wouldn't stop requesting and it was annoying, so no requests. You can send me suggestions via review or PM me about suggestions, but no requests. Let me know what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter hopefully with my character. Take care and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Destiny Islands 1: Travelling Prep

**Hi, guys. I'm back with a different chapter for my new KH story. Now, before we start, I would like to make some clarifications, because there's some confusion.**

**Guest: Nobody ever requested me to make this story. I made this story out of my own free will. I was talking about requests from a guest reviewer that was annoying me in my Kingdom Hearts and Fairy Tail crossover, which was Two Keybearers. It was my KH and Fairy Tail story I did a while back. I'm NOT putting JOD and Prison Dimensions on hold. I'm still doing these stories. I just want to make a new KH story.**

**Asperger Hero: You did not do anything wrong to me. I wasn't talking about you when I was talking about requests. I was talking about an annoying guest reviewer on one of my old stories Two Keybearers, which was my Kh and Fairy Tail crossover. I never said you were annoying. I'm going to still do the adventures of Ky, Noel, and Sora and will still do JOD and Prison Dimensions.**

**Hopefully I clarified confusions and now we can move on. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Destiny Islands 1: Travelling Preparations

On the shore of an island the girl opens her blue eyes as the sun's rays touches her eyes and she looks around.

"Oh, good. I'm still on the islands. That was a weird thing I went through. Was all of that a dream?" The girl asked and then she sees someone running and it's the same red-haired girl from before. "Kairi? What's she doing?" The girl asked getting up.

On the other shore someone is asleep and it's the same dark brown-haired boy and he slightly opens his blue eyes but then lets out a yawn and goes back to sleep but then the red-haired girl appears over him making him jump in surprise.

"Whoa!" The boy said and the girl laughs. "Gimme a break, Kairi." The boy said.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi said.

"Hey!" A voice called and they find the girl coming for them.

"Tsubaki!" Sora said.

"Hey, Tsu! You know, I kinda saw you snoozing too when going for this bum." Kairi said.

"For your information, I was dealing a giant black thing." Tsubaki said.

"You mean the same black THING that swallowed me up?" Sora asked.

"You saw that too?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't breathe or…" Sora was cut off by a bonk on the head. "Ow…" Sora whined.

"Were you two dreaming?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, it wasn't a dream!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Or maybe it was. I dunno…" Sora said.

"Well, it felt real to me." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said walking for the waters.

"Hey, Kairi, Tsu, what were your hometowns like? You know, where you grew up?" Sora asked.

"Sora, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't remember!" Tsubaki said.

"Neither do I." Kairi said.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked.

"If I remembered my hometown, don't you think I would've told you about it?" Tsubaki asked back.

"Good point. So, you ever wanna go back?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm happy here." Kairi said.

"Ditto." Tsubaki said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said.

"Same here. I wanna know what my hometown's like." Tsubaki said.

"I wanna see 'em too! Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!" Sora said.

"Then, what're we waiting for?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hey! You're not forgetting about me, are you?" A voice asked and they turn to see the same silver-haired boy carrying a log.

"Of course we wouldn't forget you, Riku. We obviously need you." Tsubaki said.

"Really? Does that also mean I'm the only one working on the raft?" Riku asked while tossing a log to Sora who stumbles. "I swear, you two are just as lazy as he is." Riku said.

"So you noticed." Tsubaki said.

"Okay, we'll finish it together! I'll race you!" Kairi said.

"You're on!" Tsubaki said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked.

"Ready…" Kairi stops talking.

"GO!" Tsubaki yelled.

Sora and Riku get up and start running while Tsubaki runs after them with Kairi following them.

_(World of Destiny Islands)_

_(Beach)_

_(Field Theme: Day at the Beach)_

Tsubaki and Sora go through the beach and they find Kairi.

"So, we need to finish off the raft." Tsubaki said.

"You're right. We'll need supplies and…" Kairi stops talking. "Sora, you're listening, right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I am." Sora said.

"Geez, you're so hopeless. We'll never get anything done with you." Tsubaki said.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"Anyway, we'll need supplies to finish the raft. We're going to need two logs, a piece of cloth, and a rope." Kairi said.

"Don't worry. We'll find them and I'll make sure Sora doesn't slack off." Tsubaki said.

"I don't slack!" Sora said.

"Uh-huh." Tsubaki said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, if you're stuck, just come ask me, okay?" Kairi said.

"I'm going to find a rope and a piece of cloth. You can find two logs and no slacking." Tsubaki said.

"Okay, okay." Sora said.

Tsubaki searches the beach for a rope and a piece of cloth and while searching she finds someone sitting on the docks and it's a girl with dark brown hair and wearing a yellow mini dress.

"Hi, Selphie." Tsubaki said.

"Tsubaki! How are you?" Selphie asked.

"I'm good. Hey, you know where I can find a rope or a piece of cloth?" Tsubaki asked.

"I think I found Tidus having a rope with him." Selphie said.

"Okay. Thanks." Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki searches for Tidus and later arrives at a higher dock and finds a boy with sandy blond hair.

"Tidus." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, hey, Tsu! What's up?" Tidus asked.

"Do you have a rope with you?" Tsubaki asked.

"I do actually? You want it?" Tidus asked.

"Yes." Tsubaki answered.

"I'll hand it over, on one condition." Tidus said.

"Let me guess, you want me to fight you for it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yep! If you win, the rope's yours." Tidus said.

"Fine." Tsubaki said.

"Great! Meet me at the beach!" Tidus said.

Tsubaki and Tidus are at the beach and Tsubaki has a wooden sword while Tidus is holding his red rod.

"Okay, this is a no-holds-bard match! Whoever goes down first or runs away wins!" Tidus said.

"I know the rules. Let's just get this over with." Tsubaki said taking a fighting stance.

"Let's go!" Tidus said.

_(Battle Theme: Bustin' up the Beach)_

Tidus delivers the first strike by giving out a thrusting attack with his rod but Tsubaki blocks the attack and strikes with a vertical attack followed by a spinning strike knocking Tidus off his balance allowing Tsubaki to double spin attack sending Tidus back but Tidus tries to slam is rod at Tsubaki who blocks again and then delivers a horizontal swing with her wooden sword followed by a thrusting strike sending Tidus off balance and then spin attacks sending Tidus down.

"Ow… Guess I was off today." Tidus said.

"A deal's a deal, Tidus. Hand over the rope." Tsubaki said holding her hand out and Tidus gives her the rope.

"You won this round, Tsubaki. I'll train harder to beat you." Tidus said.

"Uh-huh." Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki searches for a piece of cloth and finds another boy with orange hair and holding a beach ball.

"Hi, Wakka." Tsubaki said.

"Hey, what's happenin', Tsu?" Wakka said.

"I'm trying to find a piece of cloth. Know where it is?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hmm, I might, but I don't seem to remember." Wakka said.

"Let me guess, you me to fight you to tell me?" Tsubaki asked.

"That's the idea!" Wakka said.

"Fine. Let's get started." Tsubaki said taking out her wooden sword.

"Show me your stuff!" Wakka said.

Wakka throws his beach ball at Tsubaki who blocks the beach ball and swings her wooden sword to make the beach ball go right back at Wakka stunning him allowing Tsubaki to attack with one horizontal swing followed by a spinning attack but Wakka delivers a spinning attack with his ball before backing off and then throws his beach ball again but Tsubaki swings her wooden sword to make the beach ball go right back at Wakka again stunning him and Tsubaki delivers a spinning strike knocking Wakka down.

"Ow… That really hurts…" Wakka said.

"I can read you like a book, Wakka. Now, I'm all ears." Tsubaki said.

"I actually have the piece of cloth with me. I just wanted to fight ya." Wakka said.

"Then hand it over." Tsubaki said.

"Sure." Wakka said giving the piece of cloth to Tsubaki.

"Thanks." Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki searches for Sora.

"Tell me you found the two logs like I asked you." Tsubaki said.

"I did." Sora said showing two logs.

"Great. Let's go find Kairi." Tsubaki said.

"Okay, but first…" Sora stops talking.

"Ugh, you want me to spar with you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Please?" Sora asked.

"Fine." Tsubaki said.

"Winner gets to give Kairi everything." Sora said.

"Whatever." Tsubaki said taking out her wooden sword and Sora does the same.

"Don't hold back." Sora said.

"I never do." Tsubaki said.

Sora charges at Tsubaki and delivers a vertical strike followed by a thrusting strike and then delivers a spinning attack but Tsubaki counters and delivers a spinning attack with her wooden sword to get Sora who manages to block and they exchange attacks left and right neither of them giving each other an inch and Tsubaki delivers a horizontal attack while Sora gives a swinging strike and the two lock wooden swords.

"You're good, Tsubaki." Sora said.

"You're no slouch yourself, for an idiot." Tsubaki said.

"Hey!" Sora said.

Tsubaki delivers a kick at Sora who recovers and attacks Tsubaki twice with his wooden sword followed by a spinning strike but Tsubaki blocks every attack and strikes back at Sora who also blocks every strike and delivers a roundhouse strike sending Tsubaki down but Tsubaki delivers a stand up kick knocking Sora back and the two keep attacking at each other with their wooden swords until Sora delivers a sweeping attack sending Tsubaki down but Tsubaki delivers the same sweeping attack sending Sora down with her.

"That was fun, Tsubaki." Sora said.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we give our stuff to Kairi now?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah." Sora said getting up and offers his hand but Tsubaki gets up herself.

Tsubaki and Sora go to Kairi.

"We've found all the supplies." Tsubaki said giving the rope and cloth while Sora gives the two logs.

"Great! I got something for you two." Kairi said giving both Tsubaki and Sora Hi-Potions.

"Thanks, where'd you find 'em?" Sora asked.

"I actually found them on the shores when you getting the supplies." Kairi said.

"I'll hold onto it." Tsubaki said.

"It's getting late. You wanna call it a day?" Kairi asked.

"Yes." Tsubaki said.

"Sure." Sora said.

"Okay." Kairi said.

It's sunset and Sora, Tsubaki, Riku, and Kairi are on a palm tree watching the sun set.

"Won't be long now before the raft is finished." Tsubaki said.

"So, Tsu's and Kairi's worlds are out somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be, but we'll never know by staying here." Riku said.

"But how far can a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Nobody knows. It's our best shot at this point." Tsubaki said.

"If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said.

"So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm, actually, I never really thought about it. I just wonder, why we're here on this island." Riku said.

"If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up in this one out of any others?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah and suppose there ARE other worlds, then ours is just a piece of something much greater." Riku said.

"So, we could've just easily ended up somewhere else, yeah?" Tsubaki asked.

"I dunno." Sora said laying on the tree.

"Of course you wouldn't…" Tsubaki said.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff, so let's go." Riku said.

"You've been thinking a lot of this lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you and Tsu. If you two didn't come here, then I wouldn't have thought about any of this. Kairi, Tsu, thanks." Riku said.

"You're welcome." Kairi said.

"Sure, I guess." Tsubaki said.

The four start to walk back home.

"Sora!" Riku called making Sora turn and just then a star-shaped fruit flies into his hand. "You wanted one, right?" Riku asked.

"A Papou fruit?" Sora asked.

"When two people share it, their destinies become intertwine. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what. C'mon, I know you wanna try it." Riku said.

"What're you…?" Sora was cut off by Riku's laugh making him throw the fruit away and runs after Riku.

"Idiot…" Tsubaki said shaking her head.

Tsubaki goes for the boat to back home but then she turns see something on the trees and it's what looks like a hooded black robed figure with red clouds.

"Who is that…?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hey, Tsu! You coming?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, hold on!" Tsubaki said going for the boat but looks back to see that the figure is gone. "Am I seeing things?" Tsubaki asked.

* * *

The next day at a different world which is a giant castle someone is walking down the hallways and it's a white duck wearing a blue wizard's robes and a purple wizard's hat walking past live brooms until he later stops at a giant purple door.

"Ahem…" The duck knocks on the door and then opens the smaller part of the door entering an audience chamber. "Good morning, Your Majesty!" The duck greeted walking down the chamber and stops at the throne. "It's nice to see you this morn…" The duck stops talking as he finds the throne empty. "WHAT?!" The duck asked shocked.

Coming out from behind the throne is a yellow dog and he has what looks like a seal in his mouth.

"Pluto, what's that you got?" The duck asked taking the seal and starts reading it.

After reading the seal the duck runs out the audience chamber and runs through the hallways while screaming.

The duck arrives at the courtyard of the castle and finds a black dog wearing knight's armor and a blue and orange checkered design laying on the grass sleeping.

"Wake up, Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!" The duck said but Goofy keeps sleeping much to the duck's annoyance. "That's it! THUNDER!" The duck shouted as a lightning bolt strikes Goofy making him wake up.

"Oh, hey, Donald! Good mornin'." Goofy said.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! Don't tell anyone." Donald said.

"Queen Minnie…?" Goofy asked looking past Donald.

"Not even the Queen." Donald said.

"Daisy…?" Goofy asked still looking Donald.

"NOOO! It's top secret!" Donald said.

"Uh, good mornin', ladies!" Goofy said.

"What?!" Donald asked turning around to find two females.

One is a black female mouse wearing a red and pink dress, light pink gloves, and a gold crown.

The second is a white female duck wearing a violet dress, lavender gloves, and a small tiara.

"What exactly is top secret, Donald?" The female duck asked in a stern voice and putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh…" Donald struggles to talk while chuckling nervously.

"Maybe we need to talk about what you've just found out." The female mouse said.

* * *

It's a new day in Destiny Islands and Tsubaki arrives at the beach and she makes her way through and she finds Selphie.

"Hi, Selphie." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, hello, Tsubaki. The breeze is greater than ever." Selphie said.

"Yeah, I agree. Have you seen Sora, Riku, and Kairi?" Tsubaki asked.

"I saw Sora going for the shore. I'm sure that's where Riku and Kairi are too." Selphie said.

"Thanks." Tsubaki said.

_(Shore)_

Tsubaki later arrives at the shore and finds Sora and Riku talking to each other.

"So, Sora, what name should he have for our raft? I'm thinking Highwind." Riku said.

"Well, I say Kingdom or Destiny." Sora said.

"Should we go for the usual?" Riku asked.

"You're on." Sora said.

"Don't tell me you two are at it again." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, we are, Tsu." Sora said.

"Maybe you can judge the race for us." Riku said.

"You know what, fine. Whatever. You two can have your race over at the star and come back here. Whoever reaches the star and comes back here first wins." Tsubaki said.

"Let's do it." Sora said as he and Riku get into starting position. "If I win, I'm captain and if you win…" Sora was cut off.

"I get to share the Papou with Kairi." Riku said.

"Huh?!" Sora asked shocked making Tsubaki chuckle.

"Deal? Whoever wins shares the Papou with Kairi." Riku said.

"Now, wait a second…" Sora was cut off.

"Okay, you two get ready…GO!" Tsubaki said and Sora and Riku start running.

Sora and Riku are having their race and running past Kairi who is with the now completed raft and they reach the star and make their way back to the start.

"I win!" Sora cheered.

"Lighten up, Sora. It's just a name." Riku said.

"Huh? What about the whole sharing the Papou with Kairi thing?" Sora asked.

"Oh, that was just a joke. You should've seen the look on your face." Riku said making Sora puff a look of annoyance.

"That was funny, I'll admit." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, everything happening to me is funny to you." Sora said.

"Oh, grow up. Let's go find Kairi." Tsubaki said.

"She's at the completed raft. I saw her when we were racing." Sora said.

"Great." Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki and Sora find Kairi.

"Finished with your race, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"So, we gathered supplies. Should we gather something for us to eat?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah. We'll need some fish, mushrooms, and coconuts. We'll also need some water, but not from the ocean. Here's a bottle." Kairi said giving the bottle.

"Great. We'll get those right now." Tsubaki said.

"I'll go get the mushrooms and the coconuts." Sora said.

"Then the fish and the water is my responsibility." Tsubaki said.

"Good luck. Come see me if have questions." Kairi said.

Tsubaki and Sora begin their search for their items and Tsubaki returns to the beach and goes to the water to find some fish and manages to gather some and then goes for the waterfall next to Wakka.

"This water ought to be fresh enough." Tsubaki said putting some water from the waterfall into the bottle.

"Hey, Tsu." Wakka said.

"Oh, hi, Wakka." Tsubaki said.

"Have you been to that cave yet?" Wakka asked pointing at a cave next to the waterfall.

"Oh, I actually haven't." Tsubaki said.

"Tidus and I are goin' in their later today. There's something in there." Wakka said.

"Really? Well, maybe it can't hurt having a look." Tsubaki said going into the cave.

_(Cave)_

Tsubaki enters the cave and it's dark but she goes through but then she starts hearing something.

"This world has been connected." A voice said.

"Huh?" Tsubaki asked.

"What're you talking about?" Another voice asked.

"That sounds like Sora." Tsubaki said reaching for the end and she finds Sora talking to a figure in a brown robe.

"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed." The robed figure said.

"That figure…it's different from the one I saw the other day." Tsubaki said.

"Whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Where did you come from?" Sora asked.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The robed figure said.

"So, you're from another world?" Sora asked.

"Another world?" Tsubaki asked.

"There is so very much to learn, yet you understand so little." The robed figure said.

"Hey, Sora may be simple, but he can learn something." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, yeah! You'll see! I'll get out and learn what's out there!" Sora said.

"A meaningless effort. One, who knows nothing can understand nothing." The robed figure said.

Sora turns around to see a wooden door but then he turns back to see the robed figure gone.

"Sora?" A voice asked.

"Tsu? Where are you?" Sora asked and Tsubaki comes out.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sora said.

"Really?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah. I found a mushroom. C'mon, let's go." Sora said walking out.

Tsubaki looks around and finds a drawing of Sora and Kairi and also sees the drawing of Sora giving a Papou to the drawing of Kairi.

"How nice." Tsubaki said and then finds the wooden door and stares at it. "There's something strange about this door…" Tsubaki said.

"Tsu?" Sora called.

"Coming!" Tsubaki called back leaving the cave but takes one more look before leaving the cave.

Tsubaki and Sora are outside.

"I found some fish and fresh water." Tsubaki said.

"Great! I found coconuts and mushrooms. Let's go to Kairi." Sora said and Tsubaki nods.

Tsubaki and Sora return to the shore and find Kairi working on something.

"Kairi, we…" Tsubaki stops talking as she sees Kairi making something. "What are you making?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, this? I'm making a charm out of Thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wear these to ensure a safe voyage. So, I decided to make a charm so we can find each other if we get separated. The four of us will always be together, no matter how far we are." Kairi said showing an unfinished star-shaped charm.

"That's pretty cool." Sora said.

"Yeah. Anyway, we found enough food supplies." Tsubaki said.

"Great. Thanks." Kairi said.

"It's getting late again. Let's get some rest to get ready." Tsubaki said.

"I agree." Kairi said.

"Okay." Sora said.

It's sunset and Sora and Kairi are at the docks watching the sun set.

"You know, Riku and Tsubaki have changed." Kairi said.

"Really? How so?" Sora said.

"Well..." Kairi stops talking.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Sora, let's get on the raft and just go, just the two of us." Kairi said.

"Huh?" Sora asked and Kairi giggles.

"Just kidding." Kairi said.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Sora said.

"Maybe. You know, at first, I was a little afraid, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can just come back. Right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, of course." Sora said.

"That's good. Sora, don't ever change. You or Tsubaki." Kairi said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"I just can't wait once we set sail. It'll be great." Kairi said.

Tsubaki is sitting on the same palm tree and watches the sun set but then she sees the same hooded black robed and red cloud figure.

"That one again… What does it want?" Tsubaki asked and sees Sora and Kairi but she looks back at the figure who is now gone. "What is going on?" Tsubaki asked.

* * *

**There's the new chapter. Let me know what you think and now you know my character, Tsubaki. Let me know what you think of her. Also, don't worry, I'm obviously making Sora the protagonist, like always and Tsubaki's gonna share the spotlight with him, so don't worry. He's not gonna be a supporting character. Hopefully I've clarified things for you and I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Take care and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Destiny Islands 2: World Destruction

**Hi, guys. I'm back with a different chapter for my new KH story. Now, before we start, I would like to make some clarifications, because there's some confusion.**

**Guest: Nobody ever requested me to make this story. I made this story out of my own free will. I was talking about requests from a guest reviewer that was annoying me in my Kingdom Hearts and Fairy Tail crossover, which was Two Keybearers. It was my KH and Fairy Tail story I did a while back. I'm NOT putting JOD and Prison Dimensions on hold. I'm still doing these stories. I just want to make a new KH story.**

**Asperger Hero: You did not do anything wrong to me. I wasn't talking about you when I was talking about requests. I was talking about an annoying guest reviewer on one of my old stories Two Keybearers, which was my Kh and Fairy Tail crossover. I never said you were annoying. I'm going to still do the adventures of Ky, Noel, and Sora and will still do JOD and Prison Dimensions.**

**Hopefully I clarified confusions and now we can move on. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Destiny Islands 2: World Destruction

In Disney Castle at the library Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, and Daisy are talking to each other.

"Okay, Donald, what's this 'top secret' thing you're trying to hide from us?" Daisy asked in a stern tone.

"Please tell us, and where is Mickey?" Minnie asked.

"Okay, here's what the King wrote when I found it." Donald said as he opens the seal and starts reading.

_"Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but stars have been blinkin' out one by one and that means disaster can't be too far behind. I hate to leave all, but I've got to check into it. Don't you worry. I have some help with me. A good friend of mine contacted me and told me she's also aware of the situation. Her name is Princess Celestia and I'll be goin' with her to check out what's happenin'. In the meantime, I have a job for you and Goofy. There're two people with certain items that can help. One, who holds the 'key' and the other, who holds the 'gem'. They're the ones needed to our survival. I need you and Goofy to find 'em and stick with 'em. Got it? We need that key and that gem or we're doomed! Go to Traverse Town and find a man named Leon and a woman named Titania. They'll point ya to the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal!"_

_Mickey._

After reading the note the four are now worried.

"Oh, dear! This is terrible! What should we do?" Daisy asked.

"Don't worry, Daisy. We'll just have to trust Mickey." Minnie assured.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright." Goofy said worried.

"Your Highness! Don't worry, we'll find the King, this Princess Celestia, that 'key', and that 'gem'." Donald said placing his hand on his chest.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie said.

"Daisy, would you take care of…" Donald was cut off.

"Of course I will. You be careful now, both of you." Daisy said.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said showing the desk but Donald sees nothing.

"Over here!" A voice said and they see a small green cricket wearing a blue top hat, a red vest with a black coat over it, white gloves, and yellow shoes jumping up and down. "Cricket's the name! Jiminy Cricket at your service." Jiminy introduced bowing and taking his hat off.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the King." Minnie said and Donald salutes.

"Good luck, Donald!" Goofy said saluting.

"Oh, no you don't! You're comin' too!" Donald said dragging the captain out.

Donald and Goofy walk through the courtyard and are now walking down a passage walking down a spiral of stairs.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, so your world disappeared too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible. We were scattered! As far as I can tell, I'm the only one, who made it to this castle." Jiminy said.

"Goofy…" Donald said looking at Goofy with a stern look.

"Oh, right! I gotcha! While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We gotta protect the world border!" Goofy said.

"Order!" Donald corrected.

"Oh, right! World order." Goofy said chuckling making the duck sigh. "So, I guess that means we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy said.

Donald and Goofy enter a hanger and reach a gold tube.

"Hello up there! Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!" Donald said through the tube.

In a control room a chipmunk with a black nose wearing an apron salutes while another chipmunk with a red nose goes for a control panel and pulls down a lever making a mechanical hand grab Donald and Goofy and are put in what looks like a ship which opens its cockpit and they're inside the ship and then Pluto comes into the ship while Minnie and Daisy arrive and Donald gives a thumbs up and a wink as the ship starts while the doors are being opened.

"Blast off!" Donald ordered but the ships goes down a hole.

Later the ship drops out of the world of Disney Castle and into a space area the ship starts to fly through the space.

* * *

Meanwhile it's nighttime in Destiny Islands and Sora is in his room laying on his bed and he looks up to see his wooden boat with two passengers.

_"I just can't wait once we set sail. It'll be great." _Sora remembered Kairi's words from the sunset.

Just then a loud roar is heard making him turn to his window to the see the skies completely dark with lightning.

"A storm…? Oh, no! The raft!" Sora said.

"Sora, dinner's ready! Come on down!" Sora's mother called but no response. "Sora?" Sora mother asked going to his room only to find it empty and his window is opened.

Meanwhile Tsubaki is in her room thinking about the journey but then she hears a loud roar and she looks outside to see the skies dark with lightning flashing.

"A storm…now? That means the raft will be damaged!" Tsubaki said as she rushes for the door.

"Better hurry, Tsubaki." A young male voice said and Tsubaki turns to see a figure wearing blue and silver armor with silver gauntlets, silver armored boots, a dark blue and red loincloth around the waist, and a metallic silver helmet mask leaning against the wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Tsubaki asked.

"Or you'll never see Sora, Riku, and Kairi again." The masked figure said.

"What are you talking about? I can see Sora, Riku, and Kairi anytime I want!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Like right now? Sora's gonna be gone, Riku's leaving you behind, and Kairi's fate will be sealed. By the time you get to 'em, Riku'll be a different person, Sora's gonna get snuffed out, and Kairi will be no more." The masked boy said.

"Who do you think you are?! You don't KNOW a damn thing about those three! I'll always be with them! Are you trying to pick a fight with me or something?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know a thing unless you go out and see for yourself. What could you possibly find out if you're just gonna remain in your tiny world, if you can call it that?" The masked boy said disappearing in dark mist.

"What is he talking about? I can't figure that out now. I need to find them now." Tsubaki said rushing out.

_(Battle Theme: Night of Fate)_

Sora arrives at the islands and then he turns to see Tsubaki.

"Tsu!" Sora said.

"There you are. What's going on?" Tsubaki asked.

"I dunno." Sora said and he looks up to see a large orb in the sky. "What's that?" Sora asked.

Tsubaki turns to see two more boats.

"Riku's boat and Kairi's!" Tsubaki said.

"They're here too!" Sora said but just then something emerges from the ground and there are black creatures with yellow eyes.

"The ones from my dream!" Tsubaki and Sora said shocked.

Sora tries to attack with his wooden sword but nothing was hurting them and one of the shadows attack but Tsubaki drags Sora back.

"We can't hurt them. Let's find Riku and Kairi." Tsubaki said and Sora nods.

Tsubaki and Sora go through the island and they arrive at the small island where they find Riku.

"There you are." Tsubaki said.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you." Sora said.

"The door has opened…" Riku said.

"What?" Tsubaki said.

"The door's opened. Now we can go to the outside world." Riku said.

"What about Kairi? We need to find her!" Sora said.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku said abruptly making Sora taken aback. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no going back, but this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku said extending his hand.

"Riku…" Sora said uneasy.

"This can't…" Tsubaki stops talking.

_"Riku'll be a different person." _The masked boy said.

Just then a pool of darkness forms under Riku and starts wrapping around Riku's body and just then darkness appears under both Sora and Tsubaki and despite their struggling they're trapped as they keep trying to reach Riku and later all three are in darkness.

Just then a bright light appears in the darkness and Sora is now free from the darkness and in his right hand is a key-shaped sword with a silver blade and gold hilt with teeth looking like a crown and a keychain that has a mouse symbol.

_"Keyblade… Keyblade…" _A voice said.

Meanwhile Tsubaki is trapped in darkness.

_"Don't be afraid…" _A voice said and just then a bright light envelops Tsubaki.

Tsubaki is now free from the darkness and she's in a different part of the island and in her hand is what looks like a violet and white gem.

"What is…" Tsubaki stops talking as more shadow creatures appear and the gem in her hand trans forms into what looks like a katana with the blade being pure white with the tip of the blade having a camellia flower while the hilt of the katana is violet with white camellia flowers and at the end of the hilt is a chain that has a sun symbol. "What's this…? A katana?" Tsubaki asked.

The shadows leap to attack at Tsubaki who swings the katana in defense and manages to destroy the shadows as they disappear in black mist.

"This katana can destroy them… I'd better…" Tsubaki was cut off by a shaking. "Now what?" Tsubaki asked.

"The island is doomed." A voice said and Tsubaki turns to see the same masked boy.

"Ugh, you again." Tsubaki said.

"The island is on the verge of destruction. There is nothing you can do." The masked boy said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna find Sora and we'll…" Tsubaki was cut off by another shake.

"Like I said, nothing you can do. See for yourself." The masked boy said unleashing a black gust of wind pushing Tsubaki back.

Tsubaki lands on the beach with a grunt and she finds Sora.

"Sora!" Tsubaki said.

"Tsu!" Sora said and they look around to see there is nothing left in the island and they're in the dark skies reaching for the orb.

"This is…" Tsubaki stops talking.

Just then the two turn around to see the same black creature.

"That thing again!" Sora said as the key sword appears in his hand.

"What's that?" Tsubaki asked.

"I dunno." Sora said and just then Tsubaki's gem transforms into the katana. "Tsu, what's…" Sora stops talking.

"We'll talk later. Right now, we have to deal with this giant creep." Tsubaki said and Sora nods.

_(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

The giant black creature known as Darkside places its head on the ground while unleashing a shock wave and later Darkside pulls out a giant dark red orb and then makes it explode raining down spiked orbs but the two dodge and Tsubaki starts attacking Darkside's right arm with her gem katana while Sora attacks the left arm with his key sword but Darkside unleashes dark energy and then thrusts it to the ground creating a pool and unleashing more shadows which attack but they avoid the shadows and they both attack at the arm at the same time causing great damage but Darkside uses its heart-shaped hole and unleashes projectiles at the two who avoid the projectiles and they keep attacking the arms and they later reach for the head and Tsubaki delivers a spinning slash with her gem katana while Sora delivers a roundhouse slash with his key weapon and they both manage to deliver the final blow at Darkside's head making it hold its head in pain.

Darkside ascends up for the orb and Sora is holding onto a piece of wood while holding onto Tsubaki who also struggles to keep away from the orb's suction.

"This is getting worse…" Tsubaki said.

"Just keep hanging on!" Sora said.

Despite his efforts Sora's grip is getting weaker as the orb's suction is stronger and Sora releases the wood and both he and Tsubaki are getting sucked into the orb and they both take one more look at their island home.

* * *

**There's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. So, now we're ready for the main things as this story goes on. Hope you're looking forward to it and I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Take care and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Traverse Town 1: A New World

**Hi, guys. I'm back with a different chapter for my new KH story. Now, before we start, I would like to make some clarifications, because there's some confusion.**

**Guest: Nobody ever requested me to make this story. I made this story out of my own free will. I was talking about requests from a guest reviewer that was annoying me in my Kingdom Hearts and Fairy Tail crossover, which was Two Keybearers. It was my KH and Fairy Tail story I did a while back. I'm NOT putting JOD and Prison Dimensions on hold. I'm still doing these stories. I just want to make a new KH story.**

**Asperger Hero: You did not do anything wrong to me. I wasn't talking about you when I was talking about requests. I was talking about an annoying guest reviewer on one of my old stories Two Keybearers, which was my Kh and Fairy Tail crossover. I never said you were annoying. I'm going to still do the adventures of Ky, Noel, and Sora and will still do JOD and Prison Dimensions.**

**Hopefully I clarified confusions and now we can move on. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Traverse Town 1: A New World

In a town that's a plaza with some shops that has a night sky with many stars Donald and Goofy arrive at the town and are wearing different outfits.

Goofy is now wearing a green sweater with a sleeveless black vest over it, yellow pants, white gloves, brown shoes, and a yellow-orange big hat with a small pair of red goggles.

Donald is now wearing a blue hat that looks like a beret with a zipper on it, a blue jacket with a short light blue small cape, and yellow rings on his wrists.

The two are walking down the town plaza but then Goofy stops and looks up at the sky making Donald also stop.

"What, Goofy?" Donald asked.

"Look! A star's goin' out!" Goofy said pointing at a star which disappears shocking them both.

"C'mon, let's hurry!" Donald said as they start moving.

_(World of Traverse Town)_

Donald and Goofy start moving.

"Where's that key and that gem?" Donald asked crossing his arms.

"Hey, ya know, we oughta go find Leon and Titania." Goofy said.

As they keep going Pluto goes for an alleyway making Goofy stops.

"Uh, Donald, I betcha that…" Goofy was cut off.

"Ah, what do you know, ya big palooka?" Donald asked waving off Goofy and keeps walking in the opposite direction.

"Uh, what do I know…?" Goofy asked. "C'mon, Pluto!" Goofy called as he follows Donald.

Pluto is still the alleyway sniffing the ground and he finds a pile of crates and later finds someone and it's a boy unconscious and it's Sora who is sleeping against the wall and Pluto licks the Sora's face making him open his blue eyes.

"What a dream…" Sora said groggily and goes back to sleep but Pluto pounces on him making him wake up completely. "It wasn't a dream!" Sora said as he looks around. "Where am I? Oh, boy…" Sora then sees Pluto and bends down to the dog. "Do you know where we are?" Sora asked but Pluto lifts his ear and runs off. "Hey!" Sora called.

Sora follows after Pluto and later arrives at the plaza of the town.

"This is weird… I'm in another world! But, where's Tsu?" Sora asked.

_(Field Theme: Traverse Town)_

_(First District)_

Sora explores around the plaza while seeing many people and he later sees a big shop that says 'Accessory Shop' and decides to go in.

_(Accessory Shop)_

Sora enters the shop and finds a middle-aged man with blond hair, wearing a white shirt, blue pants, goggles, and has a toothpick in his mouth behind a counter.

"Hey, how can I…" The man stops talking. "Oh, it's just a kid." The man said.

"I'm not a kid! The name's Sora!" Sora said irritated.

"Okay, okay. Simmer down. Why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?" The man asked.

"No… Well, maybe. Where are we?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" The man asked confused.

Sora starts explaining.

"Well, that's a stinker. Anyway, yer in Traverse Town." The man said.

"Traverse Town… So, gramps, is this a new world?" Sora asked.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" Cid introduced annoyed. "Anyway, I dunno what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island." Cid said.

"Hmm, guess I'd better find Riku, Kairi, and Tsubaki." Sora said.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is yer doin'. If you run into trouble, come talk to me. I got yer back." Cid said and Sora nods.

Sora leaves the shop and starts to look for his friends.

Meanwhile in what looks like a bar a boy with blond hair, green eyes, wearing a white undershirt with a black vest over it, and a red tie is behind the counter cleaning glasses.

"Hey! HEY!" A voice shouted as something comes bursting in and it's a pig with a clover like symbol on its flank running frantically into the bar.

"Whoa, Hawk. Calm down. What's goin' on?" The boy asked.

"Okay, okay. So, I was out going for a walk and then I saw a girl falling from the sky!" The pig named Hawk said.

"A girl falling from the sky? Is she cute?" The boy asked.

"This is NOT the time for that! Anyway, she crashed to the ground and when I came to check on her, she wasn't moving." Hawk said.

"Not moving, huh? Show me." The boy said.

The boy and Hawk leave the bar and are outside looking around and they find a pile of broken crates.

"There! That's where she fell!" Hawk said.

"Really?" The boy asked walking to the pile of crates and examines it to find someone unconscious and it's a girl who is Tsubaki. "Whoa! This is the girl you saw?" The boy asked.

"Yes!" Hawk said.

"Hmm…" The boy examines the girl and tries to touch her but Hawk stops him.

"NO! She NEEDS medical attention!" Hawk yelled.

"I was just checking on her heartbeat." The boy said.

"Yeah, right!" Hawk said.

"Let's bring her inside." The boy said.

Later the boy places Tsubaki on the bed.

"So, how'd she fall from the sky like that?" The boy asked.

"How should I know? I just saw her fall." Hawk said.

"I just hope she's not hurt badly." The boy said placing his head on Tsubaki's chest. "She seems to be breathing fine." The boy said.

"Oh, please! You just wanted to get close to her!" Hawk yelled.

Tsubaki then opens her blue eyes and looks around the room.

"Oh, look. She's coming to." Hawk said.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" Tsubaki asked.

"You fell from the sky, that's what happened." Hawk said.

"Okay, I must be dreaming or that pig is talking to me." Tsubaki said.

"Nope, not a dream. He can actually talk." The boy said.

"How strange, it feels like a dream, but it's not. Well, anyway, where am I?" Tsubaki asked.

"You're in Boar Hat! A fine drinking establishment in town!" The boy said.

"Okay and where's the owner?" Tsubaki asked.

"You're looking at him." The boy said.

"Huh? You're the owner of a bar?" Tsubaki asked.

"Is that weird?" The boy asked.

"Hmm, I've seen weirder." Tsubaki said and just then her stomach is growling. "Great, now of all times, I'm hungry." Tsubaki said.

"Let's get ya downstairs and I'll make you somethin'." The boy said.

_(Boar Hat)_

They're at the bar area of Boar Hat and Tsubaki is sitting near the counter.

_"How did this happen? I remember being in my room, and…" _Tsubaki stops talking in her mind and gasps in realization. _"That's right, there was a storm, then those shadow things showed up, a gem appeared in my hand, Sora and I fought that giant thing, and we got sucked up. But where IS Sora, and Riku and Kairi?" _Tsubaki asked in her mind.

"Hey, I made you a meal. Dig in." The boy said setting a plate of food on the counter.

"So, you found me unconscious, brought me here, and now you're serving food? I don't know what to say." Tsubaki said.

"Judging from what happened to ya, you probably had a rough time." The boy said and Tsubaki starts eating the food. "Pretty bad, right? Not many people here like the food." The boy said.

"I've had worse." Tsubaki said still eating.

"Wow, she hasn't even vomited once. Guess no scraps for me." Hawk said.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked.

"Tsubaki. Call me Tsu. Now, when I asked where we are, I kinda meant where are we in general." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, well, we're in Traverse Town. Guess you can call it a 'hub' type of place." The boy said.

"Hub?" Tsubaki asked.

"This place is basically where people go to when they've lost their worlds and have nowhere else to go." The boy said.

"That's really sad." Tsubaki said.

"Tell me about it. When people come here, they sometimes reminisce of how they miss their world and wish there was someway to go back." The boy said.

"I see. So, tell me, mister, where in a different world, right?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ya don't have to call me 'mister'. Call me Meliodas. And, yeah, this is a different world. Where are you from?" Meliodas asked.

"I'm from Destiny Islands, and I was sent here after a storm." Tsubaki said.

"That's bad." Meliodas said.

"Well, thanks for your hospitality, Meliodas, but I need to go find my friends." Tsubaki said.

"You sure you wanna go out by yourself? It's pretty dangerous outside." Meliodas said.

"I need to see if Sora, Riku, and Kairi made it here safely too." Tsubaki said.

"Well, okay. If you wanna go find your friends, I won't stop ya. Just promise me you'll come back if things get hairy." Meliodas said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Tsubaki said leaving the bar.

Sora leaves the First District and finds big doors and opens them taking him to a different place.

_(Second District)_

Sora is at a different district but then he sees someone running and it's a man who falls to the ground and just then something flies out of the man's chest and it's an orb which is the heart and it goes to an orb of darkness as the man disappears and the heart transforms into a creature with yellow eyes, dark blue body, big red claws, brown boots, white armored helmet, and a black heart symbol with red lines crossing it and then disappears.

"What was that?" Sora asked but then many shadow creatures from before appear and surround Sora. "Those creatures from the island!" Sora said and the key sword appears in his hand as he's ready to fight.

_(Battle Theme: Night of Fate)_

The shadows deliver a leaping attack at Sora who vertical slashes with the key sword followed by a spinning slash and tries to attack at the other shadow who lurks into the ground and slithers all over while more shadows surround him and attack but Sora manages to roundhouse slash at the surrounding shadows and they all disappear into black mist.

"I need to hurry and find Riku, Kairi, and Tsu." Sora said as he keeps going.

Tsubaki leaves Boar Hat and finds herself outside and she sees many buildings.

"So, this is what Traverse Town looks like. It truly IS a different world." Tsubaki said.

_(Fourth District)_

Tsubaki begins exploring the fourth district for her friends but before she keeps going she hears a scream.

"What was that?" Tsubaki asked and she sees something running and it looks like a lavender unicorn with wings, dark violet mane and tail with streaks of pink and light purple, and a mark that has five small white stars surrounding a bigger magenta star on her flank running from a swarm of shadows. "Oh, no! She looks like she's in trouble!" Tsubaki said.

The winged unicorn keeps running through the district and arrives at an alleyway but finds a dead end and stops and she turns to see the swarm of shadows coming to her and from the swarm of shadows is what looks like a fat man with a black crooked mustache, pink nose, wearing a yellow cap with a W on it, yellow short-sleeved shirt with purple suspenders, white gloves with two Ws, green shoes, and pointed ears.

"Hehehehe! You're cornered now!" The man said.

"Stay away from me!" The winged unicorn said.

"Come off it already! I heard that a pony survived her world's destruction and I figured it must be you!" The man said.

"So, what? Leave me alone!" The winged unicorn snapped.

"No can do! You're coming with me!" The man said.

Tsubaki arrives at the alley and sees the winged unicorn backing away from the man.

"Oh, no! I have to do something!" Tsubaki said.

"You've got nowhere to run, little pony! Make yourself easy and…" The man was cut off by a kick in the head by Tsubaki.

"Leave her alone!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Eh?! Who're you?! I don't have time for you! Get lost!" The man yelled.

"I said get away!" Tsubaki yelled.

"I don't have time for this! Hey, boys! Get her outta here!" The man commanded as the swarm of shadows becomes a giant tower.

"Oh, no…" Tsubaki said backing away but then the violet gem appears in her hand and transforms into the same katana. "Okay, guess I'll have to fight!" Tsubaki said.

_(Boss Theme: Hunter of the Dark)_

The Demon Tower swirls around the alleyway getting at Tsubaki who tries to get away but the swirling attack gets her but Tsubaki recovers and triple slashes at the Demon Tower with her gem katana followed by a graceful spinning slash but the Demon Tower separates and there are many shadows surrounding her and try to attack at Tsubaki who slashes at them first and destroys most of them before the Demon Town reforms and spins all over trying to get at Tsubaki who dodges but the Demon Tower rises into the sky before diving down at Tsubaki who dodges away and slashes at the Demon Tower with her gem katana and then delivers a spinning strike but the Demon Tower separates into many shadows and they try to attack at Tsubaki strikes back destroying of them but the Demon Tower reforms and swirls around to get Tsubaki again who dodges and delivers a swinging slash followed by a rising slash doing great damage.

Demon Tower spins uncontrollably and they separate but they dive down at Tsubaki who braces herself but then the shadows are caught in the air by magenta energy.

"Huh?" Tsubaki asked as she sees the winged unicorn uses her horn to keep the shadows afloat.

"I'll hold them off! Go." The winged unicorn.

"Not leaving you behind!" Tsubaki said as she slashes every shadow.

"No! My minion!" The man said.

"Okay, fatass! You're next!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Argh! This isn't over! Nobody messes with Wario and gets away with it!" Wario yelled as he slams his fist on the ground and more shadows appear.

"There's too many for us to handle." The winged unicorn said.

"Swarm 'em!" Wario commanded as the shadows swarm the two.

Tsubaki and the winged unicorn manage to get away while the shadows keep attacking.

"This way! They won't follow us while they're attacking." The winged unicorn said as the two start running.

"Wait! STOP!" Wario shouted as the shadows stop attacking. "Where'd they go?! Ugh! They got away! I'll get them next time!" Wario said.

_(Fountain Plaza)_

Tsubaki and the winged unicorn manage to escape and are now in a plaza with a big fountain in the center and they stop.

"Thanks. I owe you." Tsubaki said.

"I should be thanking you. If you hadn't showed up, that jerk wouldn't leave me alone." The winged unicorn said.

"I was just glad to help you in time." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Twilight. I'm Tsubaki. Tsu for short." Tsubaki introduced. "So, are you some sort of unicorn-bird hybrid?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, no. I'm an Alicorn." Twilight said.

"I've never heard such a creature." Tsubaki said.

"Well, there are other three from where I'm from." Twilight said.

"So, I take it you're sent here too? Did your world…?" Tsubaki stops talking.

"I'm afraid so. Equestria is gone and so are my friends." Twilight said hanging her head down and lowering her ears.

"That's awful. I lost my friends too. I'm trying to look for them. Maybe your friends somehow made it too." Tsubaki said.

"I suppose so. Why don't we work together to find them?" Twilight suggested.

"I agree. Two heads are better than one when looking for someone." Tsubaki said.

"Well, Tsu, let's go." Twilight said.

_(Twilight Sparkle has joined you!)_

Tsubaki and Twilight make their way through the fountain plaza but more shadows creatures appear and Tsubaki defeats them with her gem katana and they later leave the plaza and arrive somewhere else.

_(Back Alley)_

Tsubaki and Twilight go through the back alley and Tsubaki fights off more shadows attacking and they leave the back alley to arrive in a different section.

_(First District)_

Tsubaki and Twilight are in the first district of the town but they don't see anyone.

"It's quiet." Tsubaki said.

"Where is everybody? I saw many people here before." Twilight said.

Just then more shadows appear.

"Ugh! Screw off!" Tsubaki yelled slashing at the shadows with her gem katana.

"This is bad. No matter where we go, more of them keep coming." Twilight said.

Just then they hear a scream and they see someone surrounded by shadows and it's a pink female hedgehog with green eyes, wearing a red dress, white gloves with ring bracelets, red boots, and a red hairband.

"That girl is in trouble!" Tsubaki said as she charges and slashes at the shadows destroying them with her gem katana. "Are you hurt?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm fine now. Thanks." The pink hedgehog said.

"Oh, good. Good to know that there's someone here." Twilight said.

"But we still haven't found our friends yet." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you lost your friends." The pink hedgehog said.

"Don't worry, Tsu. I'm sure there in town somewhere. We just gotta keep looking." Twilight said.

"Hey, can I come too?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, you helped me, so I figure why not come and help you." The pink hedgehog said.

"Well, okay. Better you come with us than being by yourself." Tsubaki said.

"So, what're your names?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"I'm Tsubaki. Call me Tsu." Tsubaki introduced.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced.

"My name's Amy. Amy Rose. C'mon, let's go find your friends." Amy said.

_(Amy has joined you!)_

Tsubaki, Twilight, and Amy explore the first district and they see a big shop that says 'Accessory Shop' and so they decide to go in.

_(Accessory Shop)_

The three girls enter the shop and they find a middle-aged man behind the counter.

"Hey, how can I…" The middle-aged man stops talking and sees the girls. "Oh, howdy, li'l ladies. Can I help ya?" The middle-aged man asked.

"Um, we're trying to find our friends, sir." Tsubaki said.

"Ya don't hafta call me 'sir'. Call me Cid. Anyway, y'all shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous outside." Cid said.

"But we're trying to find our friends." Twilight said.

"I think I know just the person, who might help ya." Cid said.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"There's a man named Leon. He's somewhere 'round this town. He might help ya find who you're lookin' for." Cid said.

"Okay. Thanks, Cid." Tsubaki said.

"Good luck and be careful." Cid said as the girls leave the shop.

Sora continues his way through the second district while fighting off more shadows in his way and later arrives in the gizmo shop, then the alleyway, and then the hotel, but no sign of his friends and nothing but shadows.

"This is getting annoying. No matter where I go, these things keep showing up. I'd better talk to Cid again." Sora said.

Sora returns to the first district and then enters the accessory shop and finds Cid.

"Oh, hey, Sora. What's the matter?" Cid asked.

"I haven't found my friends still and everywhere I go, these shadow things keep coming." Sora said.

"That ain't good." Cid said.

"Now that I think about it, this district's gone empty now. What happened?" Sora asked.

"Listen, Sora. This place ain't safe right now. My advice is to go find Leon. He'll help ya out." Cid said.

"Okay. Thanks." Sora said leaving the shop.

Sora returns outside.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Sora said taking out the key sword.

Someone comes and it's a young man with dark brown hair, grey eyes, a scar on his nose, wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it with red wings at the back, a Grieve necklace, black pants, black gloves, and black boots.

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The young man said pointing at the key sword. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" The young man asked face palming.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked offended.

"Never mind. Now, let's see that key." The young man said walking toward Sora.

"There's no way you're gettin' this!" Sora said getting into his fighting stance.

"Okay, then have it your way." The young man said taking out a sword with a gun at the end with a chain that has a lion symbol.

Tsubaki, Twilight, and Amy return to the fountain plaza.

"You realize they will continue to hunt you down." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Amy asked.

"Who are you?" Tsubaki asked taking out the gem now transformed into the katana.

Approaching the trio is a young woman with long scarlet red hair, wearing knight armor, medium blue skirt, long brown boots.

"Are you aware that as long as you keep wielding that Gemblade, those fiends will continue to come after you?" The young woman asked pointing at the gem katana.

"Gemblade…?" Tsubaki asked.

"Still, it's funny. That it would choose someone like you." The young woman said.

"That was rude! And anyway, even if those creatures keep coming, I'll still take them down." Tsubaki said.

"Is that right? Well, show me your resolve." The young woman said taking out a sword.

"Twilight, Amy, get back. I'll handle this." Tsubaki said.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Trust me. I don't want you two to get hurt." Tsubaki said.

"Okay." Amy said.

"Let us begin." The young woman said.

At the first district the young man fires a fireball shot from his Gunblade but Sora manages to dodge it and tries to slash at the young man with the key sword but the young man blocks every slash and delivers swings with his Gunblade knocking Sora back and Sora charges and manages to land some slashes with his key sword sending the young man back but the young man fires another fireball shot at Sora who manages to block it sending it back at the young man who gets away and then delivers two heavy swings with his Gunblade at Sora causing great damage to the boy who stumbles back and falls to the ground.

"Hey, you found it! Nice going, Leon!" A voice said and Leon turns to see a young woman with short black hair, wearing a metal headband, a yellow scarf, green tube top with two belts, tan shorts with a blue belt, white stockings, orange shoes, and fingerless gloves with black bands.

"Still, it looks like things have gotten worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon said.

"What about the Gemblade?" The young woman asked.

"Titania's taking care of that. We'll meet her at the hotel." Leon said picking up the unconscious Sora and holding him over the shoulder.

Meanwhile at the fountain plaza the young woman transforms her armor into what looks like a different set of armor that's white and unleashes multiple swords shocking Tsubaki and the young woman sends the swords at Tsubaki who manages to dodge each sword but one gets her making Tsubaki retaliate with a slash with the gem katana but the young woman blocks every strike and then delivers a strike with two swords sending Tsubaki back and Tsubaki charges at the young woman again and manages to deliver some strikes with the gem katana sending the young woman back but the young woman sends the swords at Tsubaki again who manages to block them but the young woman comes behind and tries to attack but Tsubaki quickly blocks and they lock swords.

"Impressive for a such a child." The young woman said.

_"She's tough… What'll I do?" _Tsubaki asked in her mind.

Just then they hear a scream and Tsubaki turns to see Twilight being caught by someone and it's a young man with short black hair, wearing a dark grey shirt with an orange long-sleeve jacket with a symbol over it, dark grey pants, brown boots and he's holding a type of blade near Twilight's neck.

"This fight's over!" The young man said.

"Twilight!" Tsubaki cried.

"What are you doing?! Set her down at once!" The young woman yelled.

"Not until she puts the Gemblade down." The young man said.

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt Twilight!" Tsubaki begged and the young man releases Twilight.

"What's the big idea?!" Amy demanded.

"Forgive my comrade's stupidity. We're not your enemies." The young woman said.

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes. We are to meet with our other comrades at the hotel. Come with us and we will explain everything." The young woman said.

"Okay." Tsubaki said.

"What about that Keyblade?" The young man asked.

"Leon is handling it, which is why we are to meet with him." The young woman said.

"Wait, Leon? You know him?" Tsubaki asked.

"We were actually looking for him." Twilight said.

"Excellent. Come with us to the hotel." The young woman said as she and the young man start moving and the girls follow them.

* * *

Meanwhile someone wakes up and it's Riku who finds himself in what looks like a crystalline rock with platforms floating around and a waterfall rising upwards rather than flowing downwards.

"Where am I?" Riku asked looking around. "Sora! Kairi! Tsubaki!" Riku called but no answer.

"Your friends are not here." A voice said and Riku turns to see the same masked boy from before.

"What happened to them?" Riku asked.

"Don't know. You wanna find 'em, don't you?" The masked boy asked.

"Yes, more than anything." Riku said.

"Well, then, come with me to the castle over there." The masked boy said pointing at a giant castle with lots of machinery. "There're people, who can help us." The masked boy said.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Follow me if you wanna see your friends again." The masked boy said jumping from platform to platform and Riku decides to follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Traverse Town in an alleyway Donald and Goofy are still searching for Leon and Titania but to no avail.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky." Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey, I'm not scared!" Donald said but then a hand touches him making him scream and jump on Goofy's back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." A voice said.

"Did the King send you?" Another voice asked.

Donald and Goofy turn to see two females.

One has long brown hair tied to a braid with a red bow, wearing a pink and red dress, and brown boots.

The second has shoulder-length blonde hair with a side ponytail on the right side of her head, wearing a white and blue sleeveless top, short blue skirt, black bands, long brown boots, a blue ribbon on her ponytail, carrying a whip and golden and silver keys on her hip, and has a pink mark that has a fairy symbol on her right hand.

"Who're you two?" Donald asked getting off Goofy.

"Let's just say we happen to know the King." The blonde girl said.

"You do?" Goofy asked.

"Yes. Please follow us to the hotel room and we'll explain everything." The young woman said.

"Uh, okay…" Donald said as they follow the two females.

* * *

**There's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. Now, we're at the main stuff and there's going to a second part coming. Hope you're looking forward to it and I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Take care and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Traverse Town 2: Gemblade and Keyblade

Traverse Town 2: Gemblade and Keyblade

_(Hotel-Blue Room)_

Tsubaki, Twilight, and Amy follow the young woman and the young man into a blue room that looks like underwater with paintings resembling water and fishes.

"Let me start off by apologizing for attacking you. You can rest assure we are not your enemies." The young woman said.

"It's fine. So, what's this deal about this Gembalde and what did you mean those things won't stop coming at me as he keep holding it?" Tsubaki asked.

"And when will we meet this Leon?" Twilight asked.

"We will meet him soon. We must keep ourselves from those demons first. Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Titania, but you may call me Erza Scarlet. The dimwit over there is known as Eren Yeager." Erza introduced.

"Hey! Ya know I was trying to help!" Eren snapped.

"By holding my friend captive?" Tsubaki asked annoyed.

"I was tryin' to see if you were worthy of that Gemblade." Eren said.

"And it seems you are. By thinking not of yourself but of others, your heart is true. That is why you must not fall to those monstrosities and why that Gembalde must be kept out of reach from them. That is how they keep tracking you." Erza said.

"I see." Tsubaki said.

"So, you mind telling us what's going on?" Amy asked.

_(Hotel-Green Room)_

In a different room that has green walls Leon and the young woman set the unconscious Sora on a bed.

"So, when're we gonna see Titania?" The young woman asked.

"Be patient. She'll be here soon with the Gemblade. In the meantime, see if you can wake him up." Leon said.

"C'mon, lazy bum! Wake up!" A female voice said making Sora open his eyes and he sees a familiar girl who is Kairi. "Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"I guess…" Sora said.

"Those creatures chasing you are after the Keyblade, but it's your heart they really want because you wield the Keyblade." Kairi said.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi." Sora said.

"Kairi? Who're you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi." Kairi said making Sora confused and Kairi turns into the same young woman named Yuffie. "Squall, you might've overdone it." Yuffie said.

"I told you to call me Leon from now on." Leon said sternly.

"What's going on here?" Sora said as he sees the key sword. "The Keyblade…" Sora said.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them, but it won't work for long." Leon said picking up the key sword. "Still, hard to believe that you, of all people, are the chosen one." Leon said and the key sword vanishes and goes to Sora. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon said.

"Why don't you start making some sense! What's going on here?" Sora asked.

Meanwhile in a red room two women are talking to Donald and Goofy.

"Okay, we should be safe for now. By the way, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced.

"And my name is Aerith." Aerith introduced.

"Nice to meetcha." Goofy said.

"So, how do you know the King?" Donald asked crossing his arms.

"Well, first off, you know that there are other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith asked.

"Well, yeah, but…" Donald stops talking.

"They're supposed to a secret." Goofy said covering his mouth.

"Yeah, they've been secret, because they've never been connected until now…" Lucy said.

"When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith said sadly.

Back at the blue room.

"The Heartless…?" Tsubaki asked.

"They're those damn monsters that keep comin' at you." Eren said.

"They're abominations without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts is what creates them. Unfortunately, there is darkness in every heart, including ours." Erza said.

"That's horrible." Amy said scared.

"So, those monsters that invaded Equestria were the Heartless… The ones, who took my friends from me." Twilight said sadly.

"Tsubaki, do you know someone known as Relius?" Erza asked.

"Huh?" Tsubaki asked.

Back at the green room.

"So, those things that appeared on my island were the Heartless." Sora said.

"Yep. They're the ones that attacked you." Yuffie said.

"As long as darkness remains in people's hearts, they'll always keep coming." Leon said.

"Hey, have you heard of a man named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

Back at the red room.

"Relius?" Donald asked.

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"Ansem was studying the Heartless." Aerith said.

"Relius wanted to use them for his own purposes. They recorded all their findings in a very detailed report." Lucy said.

"Gawrsh, can we see it?" Goofy asked.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith said.

"Scattered?" Donald asked.

"To many worlds." Lucy said.

"Oh! Then maybe the King and this Princess Celestia went off to find 'em." Goofy said and Donald nods.

"Yeah, that's what we thought too." Lucy said.

"We gotta find 'em quick!" Goofy said.

"Wait!" Donald yelled but then pulls the screen down. "First, we need that 'key' and that 'gem'!" Donald said.

"That's right. The Keyblad." Aerith said.

"And the Gemblade." Lucy said.

Back at the blue room.

"I think I get it now, this is the Gemblade." Tsubaki said looking at the gem.

"Yeah, ya got it." Eren said.

"The Heartless fear both the Gemblade and the Keyblade. That's why they will continue to hunt you down." Erza said.

"I can't believe this. I never wanted this thing." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, about that, the Gemblade chooses its master and now you're its chosen." Eren said.

"This must be too much for you to sync in. I am sorry that it must be you." Erza said.

"I can't believe this. I lost my home, my island, Sora, Riku, Kairi…" Tsubaki said sadly.

"Tsu, it's okay. Remember, we're gonna find them. If you made it out of there, then they should have too." Twilight said.

"Yeah! Don't be sad! We're gonna find 'em together!" Amy said.

Back at the green room.

"So, this is the Keyblade." Sora said looking at the key sword.

"Exactly." Yuffie said.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade and also the Gemblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what." Leon said.

"But I didn't even ask for this." Sora said.

"The Keyblade chooses its master and it chose you." Yuffie said.

"Tough luck." Leon said leaning against the door.

"Leon, be nice." Yuffie said.

"How did this happen? I remember being in my room…" Sora stops talking and realizes. "Oh, no! What happened to my home, my island? Riku, Kairi, Tsu…?" Sora asked.

"You know what, I really don't know." Leon said and Sora hangs his head down.

"Hey, don't feel bad. With that Keyblade, you'll open chests, doors, and it'll might help you find your friends." Yuffie assured.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"But you'll also be dealing with the Heartless. You'll have to prepare yourself." Leon said.

"Prepare myself?" Sora asked.

"To fight for your life. The Heartless are ruthless and won't hold anything back. You ready?" Leon asked.

"Anything to find Riku, Kairi, and Tsu." Sora said.

"Good. Yuffie, let's go find Titania. Then we're finding Aerith and Lucy." Leon said.

Back at the blue room.

"Hey, Erza, can we see Leon now?" Eren asked.

"Yes. We should be safer now. Tsubaki, are you prepared for the fight for your life?" Erza asked.

"I may still be new to this Gemblade thing, but I'll do anything to find my friends." Tsubaki said.

"Excellent." Erza said.

"We're going too." Twilight said.

"Yeah, if Tsu goes, we go!" Amy said.

"Twilight, Amy." Tsubaki said.

"Very well. Let us make haste." Erza said.

"Erza!" A voice yelled and coming in is another young man with semi-long blond hair and wearing the same outfit as Eren.

"Armin, what's up?" Eren asked.

"The Heartless! They've found us!" Armin cried as a Soldier Heartless appears.

"You gotta be crappin' me!" Eren said.

"Eren, take Armin and go!" Erza commanded.

"But…" Eren was cut off.

"NOW!" Erza commanded again and the two leave.

Eren and Armin rush into the green room and find Leon, Yuffie, and Sora.

"Guys?" Yuffie asked.

"The Heartless!" Eren yelled as two Soldier Heartless appear.

"Dammit, they found us?" Leon asked.

"Not here." Sora said.

"Yuffie, go with Eren and Armin!" Leon ordered as the trio rush out.

At the red room Donald goes for the door but then Eren, Armin, and Yuffie rush off slamming the door on Donald and they find Lucy and Aerith.

"Eren? Armin?" Lucy asked.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked.

"The Heartless found us! Let's go!" Eren said rushing out and the two follow the trio.

At the blue room Erza takes out her sword and delivers a strong swing at the Soldier sending it flying against the wall creating a hole.

"Tsubaki, Twilight, Amy, follow me!" Erza said rushing out and the trio follow her.

At the green room Leon takes out his Gunblade and slams it at the Soldier.

"Sora, let's go!" Leon said attacking another Soldier sending it against a window and runs after it and Sora runs after Leon.

The red door opens revealing Donald flat.

_(Alleyway)_

_(Battle Theme: Night of Fate)_

Tsubaki, Twilight, and Amy are with Erza but then more Soldiers appear surrounding them but Erza slashes at them with her sword.

"Annoying pests! Tsubaki, find the leader! If you take out the leader, they will stop coming temporarily." Erza said.

"Okay." Tsubaki said as Erza runs off while slashing at other Soldiers.

"Looks like we're on our own." Amy said.

"Don't worry about them. Erza said to find their leader." Twilight said.

"That's just what we'll do." Tsubaki said as she rushes off and Twilight and Amy follow her.

At a different alleyway Sora and Leon are outside but more Soldiers appear.

"Sora, don't bother with the small fry! Find their leader and take it out." Leon said.

"Okay!" Sora nodding as Leon leaves while defeating Soldiers.

_(Second District)_

Tsubaki, Twilight, and Amy run through the second district while ignoring many Soldiers in the way and they find a door taking them somewhere else.

_(Third District)_

Tsubaki, Twilight, and Amy arrive at a district but as they are running Tsubaki bumps into someone.

"Watch it, you!" Tsubaki yelled.

"That voice… Tsu?" The person asked.

"Huh?" Tsubaki asked as it's Sora. "Sora?! You made it out too?" Tsubaki asked.

"Looks like you did too. I'm glad you're okay. Where're Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I thought they were with you." Tsubaki asked but Sora shakes his head.

On a high balcony Goofy looks down but then he turns to see two Soldiers.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked taking out a shield with a mouse head.

"Let's get 'em, Goofy!" Donald said taking out a staff.

Just then an explosion occurs with Donald and Goofy flying off.

"Tsu, Sora! Look out!" Twilight called making the two look up.

"Run!" Tsubaki said but Donald and Goofy land on Sora and they're all dazed.

"Are they okay?" Amy asked.

Donald and Goofy recover and see the Keyblade in Sora's hands.

"The key!" Donald and Goofy said and they look at the Gemblade in Tsubaki's hands. "The gem!" Donald and Goofy said.

Just then a quake occurs and large blocks appear surrounding them as Soldiers appear.

"Guess there's no way out." Sora said getting into his fighting stance.

"Count me in!" Donald said pointing his staff.

"Me too!" Goofy said with his shield ready.

"I'm fighting too!" Tsubaki said getting into her fighting stance.

"I'm not running away this time!" Twilight said taking out what looks like a white and purple tome.

"I'll teach these losers a lesson!" Amy said taking out a hammer.

The Soldiers attack with their leaping kicks but Tsubaki slashes with the Gemblade getting one but another Soldier tries to attack but Sora quickly diagonal slashes at it but another Soldiers tries to deliver a spinning kick but Twilight shoots a magical bolt from her horn and tome destroy it while Donald shoots a fireball but two Soldiers go for the two but Goofy bashes with his shield knocking it away while Amy swings her hammer sending it flying.

Another Soldier tries to attack but Tsubaki and Sora destroy it.

"Sora, that weapon. Is that a…" Tsubaki stops talking.

"This is a Keyblade and it looks like I'm its chosen one. But what's that weapon?" Sora asked.

"This is a Gemblade. I'm also a chosen." Tsubaki said.

Just then Twilight looks up.

"Uh, guys…" Twilight points up to see something crashing down.

Huge pieces of armor fall to the ground and a large purple torso floats up while two hands join side by side while two feet join on the bottom and just then a head falls at the top of the torso.

"That's a big Heartless." Goofy said.

"That must be their leader Erza said." Tsubaki said.

"And what Leon said." Sora said.

"Well, let's take it out!" Amy said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

The Heartless known as Guard Armor spins its hands around at the six but Goofy manages to block the spinning attack allowing Tsubaki to aerial slash at the torso with her Gemblade and Sora joins in and triple slashes at the torso with his Keyblade but Guard Armor jumps into the air and tries to land on them but Twilight uses her magic to levitate it giving Donald a chance to cast a fire spell while Amy launches herself in the air and delivers a downward whack with her hammer but Guard Armor sends its parts away and its hands deliver a spinning attack while its feet begin stomping all over while the torso spins around but Twilight and Donald go for the hands that are still spinning and Twilight casts a magenta fire spell of her own while Donald fires his fire spell while Amy and Goofy go for the feet that are still stomping and Amy whacks at one foot with her hammer while Goofy bashes the other foot with his shield and the torso continues to spin at Tsubaki and Sora who attack back with their weapons and Tsubaki spin slashes with her Gemblade while Sora somersault slashes with his Keyblade.

After enough attacks Guard Armor falls to the ground along with its parts and Tsubaki double slashes with her Gemblade while Sora vertical slashes with his Keyblade while Twilight bashes with her tome while Donald whacks with his staff while Amy whacks with her hammer while Goofy bashes with his shield but after enough attacks Guard Armor spins its hands again and then stomps on its feet again but Twilight fires two magical bolts at the feet while Goofy delivers a shield charge and they manage to destroy the feet but Guard Armor's hands keep spinning but Amy delivers an upper bash with her hammer while Donald casts two fireballs and they destroy the hands leaving Guard Armor with its torso which spins around at the six who counter with Goofy blocking the spin attack and delivers a rocket bash while Donald casts a fireball while Amy delivers a strong swing with her hammer while Twilight fires three magical bolts from her horn and tome making Guard Armor's torso stunned allowing Tsubaki and Sora to deliver their separate attacks and they cross paths with the Gemblade and the Keyblade and deliver the final blow on Guard Armor.

Guard Armor struggles its balance and then its head falls as a giant heart leaves it and the torso disappears.

"Glad that's over with." Tsubaki said.

"You were great, Tsubaki." Sora said.

"Hahahaha!" A voice laughed.

"Now what?" Donald asked.

The six look up to see Wario.

"The fastass." Tsubaki said.

"What does he want?" Twilight asked.

"You losers defeated that Heartless, but what about my friend?" Wario asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tsu, look out!" Sora yelled shoving Tsubaki out of the way as a cannonball hits Sora sending him against the wall.

"Sora!" Tsubaki cried.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" A voice shouted and they see Donald and Goofy in a cage.

"We're trapped!" Goofy said.

"What's happening?" Amy asked and they see a giant monster that looks like a red flower with white dots, large green body, giant leaf arms carrying the cages, and razor teeth.

"Meet my comrade, Petey Piranha! He's gonna chomp you losers! Dinner time, Petey!" Wario said as Petey slams the cages together and roars.

"You wanna eat, then my Gemblade, you flower freak!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Let's beat this thing up and save them!" Amy said.

_(Boss Theme: Untamable)_

Petey slams his cages while hurting Donald and Goofy in the process at the trio who move out of the way and Tsubaki aerial slashes with her Gemblade and then delivers a strong swing while Twilight unleashes three magical beams from her tome while Amy delivers a powerful swing with her hammer but Petey jumps into the air and then tries to land on the girls who dodge and Twilight uses her tome to unleash a magenta flame burning the giant plant allowing Amy to launch herself in the air and delivers a downward whack with her hammer stunning Petey and then Tsubaki spin slashes with her Gemblade followed by a graceful spin slash but Petey slams one cage that has Donald in it at the girls who dodge but Petey slams the other cage with Goofy in it and then slams both cages but Tsubaki jumps into the air and aerial slashes with her Gemblade followed by an aerial graceful slash while Amy delivers a spinning whack with her hammer and Twilight fires two magical bolts from her horn.

Petey roars in anger and jumps into the air and tries to land on the trio again who dodge but Petey flies in the air and then slams himself on the trio who dodge and Petey is stunned allowing Twilight to unleash magical blasts from her horn while Amy swings her hammer but Petey swings Donald's cage at them but Tsubaki counters and attacks the cage but Petey slams Goofy's cage at Tsubaki who dodges and slashes at Petey's head making the plant monster bite at her but Tsubaki backs off and Amy launches herself and throws her hammer bashing Petey's head stunning it and Twilight fires magical bolts from her horn and then shoots a magenta flame from her tome but Petey jumps into the air to land on the trio who dodge but Petey flies into the air and tries to slam himself on the trio again but they dodge and Amy bashes at Petey's belly with her hammer making the flower monster gasp in pain while Twilight uses her magic to levitate Petey in the air allowing Tsubaki to jump into the air and then delivers a downward slash at Petey sending him down to the ground.

Petey struggles his balance and then falls to the ground and Tsubaki, Twilight, and Amy free Donald and Goofy from their cages.

"Thank you!" Donald said.

"You girls were great!" Goofy said.

"Bah! This isn't over, losers! I'll get you next time!" Wario said leaving.

"What a loser." Amy said.

Tsubaki runs to the unconscious Sora and smacks him.

"Wake up, idiot!" Tsubaki said making Sora wake up.

"Tsu. What happened?" Sora asked.

"You got your ass knocked out, that's what happened. Be more careful." Tsubaki said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

Later Donald and Goofy explain to Tsubaki and Sora why they were looking for them.

"So, you were looking for us?" Sora asked and Donald and Goofy nod.

"They too have been searching for the wielder of the Keyblade and the Gemblade." A voice said and they turn to see Leon, Yuffie, Erza, and Eren.

"Don't worry. They are not your enemies." Erza said.

"And is it true that you're looking for Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. The King told us in his letter that he went off with Princess Celestia." Goofy said.

"Do you know her?" Donald asked.

"She was my teacher! I can't believe she's out there somewhere!" Twilight said.

"That means your other friends might be out there too." Tsubaki said.

"And yours, Tsu." Amy said.

"Hey, why don't ya'll come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said.

"I wonder if we'll find Riku and Kairi…" Sora said.

"Of course!" Donald said.

"Really?" Tsubaki asked.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy asked.

"Who knows, but we need them to come with us to help us find the King and this Princess Celestia." Donald said.

Twilight and Amy hear what Donald said and are angry.

"That selfish duck! All he cares about is finding his king! He doesn't care if our friends are okay or not!" Twilight said.

"I agree! We're still gonna help Tsu find her friends, right?" Amy asked.

"Of course! We're gonna help Tsu and Sora find their friends and also Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"That sounds great!" Amy said.

"Sora, go with them." Leon said.

"Tsubaki, it is wise if you join them. If you wish to find your friends, then that is your option." Erza said.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora said.

"If you say so." Tsubaki said.

"But you can't come along, looking like that. Understand?" Donald said. "No frowning. No sad face, okay?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, ya gotta be funny, like us!" Goofy said getting in Donald's face but Donald shoves him aside.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said.

"You know, he's right. If we're going to find who we're looking for, we should at least have a positive attitude. I'm sure one of my friends Pinkie Pie would say something like that." Twilight said.

"Happy?" Sora asked and then he makes a goofy happy face and Donald and Goofy laugh.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said.

"It really is!" Amy said giggling.

"You're so ridiculous, Sora, but you're right. We should have a positive attitude. I'll come with you." Tsubaki said.

"Me too." Sora said.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced.

"My name is Amy Rose." Amy introduced.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"Tsubaki. Tsu for short." Tsubaki said as they join hands.

"All for one, one for all!" Goofy said.

* * *

In what looks like a dark chamber a projection of the six is shown on a pedestal and shadowy figures are looking down at them.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Not only that, but that girly brat defeated the fatman's monster. Who'd have thought it?" One of the shadow figures said and it's an irritated voice.

"Such are the powers of the Keyblade and the Gemblade, the children's strengths are not their own." Another shadow figure said and it's a calculating voice.

"Why don't we turn one of them into a Heartless? Hahaha! That'll settle things quick enough." Another shadow figure said and it's a woman voice.

"And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys and that pony girl is the Princess' student! Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the looks of them." Another shadow figure said and it's a pirate voice.

"You're no prize yourself!" Another shadow figure said and it's a cocky voice and laughs.

"Shut up!" The pirate shadow figure snapped.

"Enough!" Another voice said and it's an evil woman voice.

"There's no need to fight. Remember, we're on the same side." Another voice said and it's an evil man voice.

Two figures emerge from the shadows.

One is a woman with fair green skin, yellow eyes, wearing black and purple robes, black horns, and carrying a staff with a green orb.

The second is a man with dark skin, black hair, thin mustache, gap front teeth, purple eyes, wearing a maroon undertaker tailcoat with a purple vest over it, black trousers, black boots, black top hat with a purple feather and skull and crossbones on it, a necklace with two crocodile teeth around his neck, and carrying a cane with a purple globe.

"The Keyblade has chosen the boy and the Gemblade has chosen the girl. Tell me, Dr., will it be they, who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow them?" The woman asked.

"A very good question, my dear. Perhaps the cards could tell of their fate, but I would like to guess myself. Regardless, they can still be useful." The man said smiling evilly as his shadow comes to life and smiles the same evil smile.

"Yes, I agree. That wretched girl could be more useful as well, considering she resembles my old enemy, Flamma." The woman said.

"Oh, I look forward to what fate has in store for them." The man said.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town in the first district Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Erza, Lucy, Eren, and Armin gather together with the six.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you." Leon said.

"We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Erza said.

"Check out the shops here. They have some pretty neat stuff." Yuffie said.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said giving 500 munny.

"Spend it as you see fit." Lucy said.

"Good luck out there." Eren said.

"Hope you find your friends." Armin said.

"Look out for each other." Leon said.

"Keep your spirts up." Erza said and they later leave.

"So, where do we start?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, the Gummi ship is outside the gate." Donald said.

"The what?" Sora asked.

"Gummi ship? That sounds like a type of candy." Twilight said.

"It's not! It's our ship." Donald said.

"Wait 'till ya see it." Goofy said.

"Then let's go." Amy said.

"Hold on. Sora, this is for you." Donald said giving Sora a fire spell. "Now you can use magic." Donald said.

"What about me?" Tsubaki asked annoyed.

"I got something for you, Tsu." Twilight said giving Tsubaki a blue fire spell. "This is known as a Blaze spell. It's strong as Fire." Twilight said.

"Thanks, Twi." Tsubaki said.

"Goofy, give Sora the other one." Donald said.

"What other one?" Goofy asked.

"You know!" Donald said.

"Oh, right. Here." Goofy said giving Sora a dodge roll ability.

"Here, Tsu. You can have this." Amy said giving Tsubaki a cartwheel ability.

"So, we're ready to go?" Sora asked.

"I am." Tsubaki said.

"Well, I can see a big adventure coming your way!" Jiminy said. "It'll be up to me to keep track of things in my journal." Jiminy said with his notebook in hand.

"Is it okay if I share my experiences with you?" Twilight asked.

"Of course! We can keep track of these things together if ya like." Jiminy said.

"Well, enough talking. Let's go!" Tsubaki said rushing through the gate and the five follow her.

* * *

**There's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. Now, we're at the main stuff and there's going to a second part coming. Hope you're looking forward to it and I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Take care and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Wonderland: Alice and Evidence

Wonderland: Alice and Evidence

Tsubaki, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Twilight, and Amy arrive inside the Gummi ship.

"Wow! This looks cool!" Sora said amazed.

"Not bad, but it could be better." Tsubaki said.

Just then a screen turns on and it reveals Chip and Dale.

"Hey, fellas! You've found the Keyblade wielder and the Gemblade wielder!" Chip said.

"Awww, these chipmunks are cute." Amy said.

"Fluttershy would have a field day with these two." Twilight said.

"Well, thank you." Dale said.

"Anyway, we're the Gummi ship engineers and we'll also pinpoint locations to other worlds." Chip said.

"Great. Have you found any?" Donald asked.

"There are two close to Traverse Town. One has a star and the other has two stars." Chip said.

"Those stars determine how strong the Heartless will be in that world. Choose which world carefully." Dale said.

"Which one should we go first?" Sora asked.

"Why don't we go for the world with the one star?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Okie dokie! That's where we'll go to." Goofy said.

"Hang on!" Donald said starting the engines. "Another thing, we travel to worlds on this ship, but Heartless ships will give us a hard time." Donald said.

"We should be on the lookout while flyin'." Goofy said.

The Gummi ship starts flying while shooting down Heartless ships in their way as well as avoiding meteors and unknown junk and later they arrive at a world that has a red and pink checkerboard, small cottage, and a tower with a heart-shaped hedge.

"That world looks kinda weird." Sora said.

"This world is called Wonderland. It's a bizarre world full of interesting and weird things. Be careful." Chip said.

"Well, enough standing. Let's go." Tsubaki said.

The six disembark and arrive in Wonderland.

_(World of Wonderland)_

Tsubaki, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Twilight, and Amy fall very slow and Goofy lies down enjoying the fall while Twilight uses her wings for gliding down and the six reach the ground with Tsubaki, Sora, Donald, and Amy landing on their feet while Twilight lands on her hooves from the glide while Goofy falls on the ground stomach-first.

Just then something runs past them and it's a white rabbit with pink eyes, red nose, wearing a red waistcoat with a yellow vest, blue trousers, and carrying a pocket watch.

"A rabbit?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I'm late! So very late! My fur and whiskers I'm late, late, late! I'm here, but I should be there!" The white rabbit said frantically while still running.

"Late?" Tsubaki asked.

"Late for what?" Twilight asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The white rabbit said running off.

"What's with him?" Sora asked.

"He said he's late for something." Goofy said.

"Let's go follow him." Tsubaki said.

_(Field Theme: Welcome to Wonderland)_

_(Rabbit Hole)_

The six follow the rabbit through the strange hallway and they find multiple doors opening revealing a hole and they go through it.

_(Bizarre Room)_

The six are in a big room full of strange furniture and they find the same white rabbit going through a door which closes.

"Is it just me or did the rabbit get smaller?" Amy asked.

"I saw that too." Tsubaki asked.

"How did the rabbit get small?" Twilight asked.

"No, you're simply too big." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Sora asked looking around.

"Down here." The voice said and they see the doorknob. "Hello." The doorknob said shocking the six.

"The door's talking!" Donald yelled.

"Now, now. No need to be loud. I was just taking a nice nap." The doorknob said.

"Good mornin'." Goofy said.

"Sorry, but good night. I need more sleep." The doorknob said going back to sleep.

"Hold on. Can you tell us to get small?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, there's a bottle that can do just that. Over there." The doorknob said as a table and chair grow up and two bottles appear.

"Which bottle will make us small?" Goofy asked.

"Now we can't ask the knob because it's sleeping." Amy said.

"Well, now what?" Donald asked.

Twilight finds a bed.

"Hmm…" Twilight uses her horn to push the bed to a wall revealing a hole.

"Good eye, Twi!" Tsubaki said.

"Thanks. Now, the bottle." Twilight said looking at the red bottle and blue bottle. "Maybe the blue bottle might make us small." Twilight said.

The six try the blue bottle and they start shrinking down.

"It worked! We're small." Sora said.

"Too early to celebrate." Tsubaki said as Red Nocturne Heartless appear.

"You know what to do." Twilight said.

_(Battle Theme: To Our Surprise)_

The Red Nocturne Heartless shoot fireballs at the six who dodge and Tsubaki slashes with her Gemblade while Sora slashes with his Keyblade but Red Nocturnes unleash fireballs but Twilight uses her magic to levitate them allowing Donald to whack with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Amy whacks with her hammer and they defeat the Heartless.

The six go for the hole and go to the next area.

_(Queen's Castle)_

The six arrive at a small hedge garden that is shaped like a court and they find many cards that are black and red standing in an orderly fashion while carrying weapons such as axes and lances and they step aside allowing the six to pass and they stop at a defendant table.

On a defendant table there are two girls.

One has long blonde hair with a black ribbon, wearing a blue and white dress, white stockings, and black shoes.

The second is a little cream colored rabbit girl wearing a red small dress with a blue ribbon, white gloves, and red and yellow shoes.

The white rabbit from before climbs up to a higher stand and takes out a trumpet and blows it.

"Court is now in session!" The white rabbit said.

"We're on trial?" The blonde girl asked.

"B-But why…?" The rabbit girl asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts presiding!" The white rabbit said pointing at a woman with black hair tied to a bun, wearing a black and red dress, a small gold crown, and carrying a heart-shaped stick sitting on a top bench.

"These girls are the culprits! There's no doubt about it. And the reason is…because I say so, that's why!" The Queen of Hearts said.

"That is so unfair!" The blonde girl said.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" The rabbit girl said sadly.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked.

"Of course! We've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The blonde girl said making the white rabbit gasp.

"You may be the queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so mean!" The rabbit girl berated.

"SILENCE! You DARE defy me?!" The Queen demanded slamming her fist on the bench.

"Those two are in trouble." Tsubaki said.

"We should help them." Sora said.

"And one of them is familiar, so we gotta help." Amy said.

"Well, yeah, but…" Donald stops talking.

"But what?" Twilight asked annoyed.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

"Meddling, Goofy!" Amy corrected.

"Oh, yeah and that's against the rules." Goofy said.

"But we can't ignore them." Tsubaki said.

"The court finds the defendants…guilty as charged!" The Queen announced. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart." The Queen said making Tsubaki and Sora gasp. "Off with their heads!" The Queen commanded as the card soldiers surround them.

"No, no! Oh, please!" The blonde girl begged.

"Please don't do this…" The rabbit girl begged.

"That's IT!" Tsubaki yelled. "ENOUGH!" Tsubaki shouted making the card soldiers stop.

"Hold it right there!" Sora said.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court!" The Queen yelled.

"Your court is a load of crap! You don't go around blaming innocent people for things they didn't do!" Tsubaki berated.

"You DARE tell me how I do my court?!" The Queen demanded.

"Look, we know who the real culprit is." Sora said.

"Yep, it's the Heart…" Goofy covers his mouth.

"For the love of Celestia." Twilight said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, they're not the culprits." Amy said.

"That's nonsense! Have you any proof?" The Queen asked and they don't say anything.

"Now, you're asking for proof when you didn't ask for it before, you stupid bitch?!" Tsubaki demanded.

"Still your tongue, brat! Take them away!" The Queen commanded as the card soldiers put the blonde girl and the rabbit girl into two cages.

"You can't do this!" Twilight yelled.

"If you think they did nothing, then bring me evidence of their innocence. Fail and it's off with ALL of your heads." The Queen said.

"Fine! We'll find the evidence and prove your bitch ass wrong!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Miss Amy…?" The rabbit girl asked.

"Cream? How did you get here?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I woke up and found myself here." Cream said.

"Well, don't worry. We'll prove that you're innocent." Amy said.

"Thank you." Cream said.

"Same for you." Tsubaki said looking at the blonde girl.

"Thank you, but who are you?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm Tsubaki. Call me Tsu." Tsubaki introduced.

"Sora." Sora introduced.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced.

"Amy Rose. I'm Cream's friend." Amy introduced.

"I'm Goofy and this here's Donald." Goofy introduced himself and Donald.

"My name is Alice. I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this nonsense." Alice said.

"Well, how did YOU end up here, Alice?" Sora asked.

"I can't remember." Alice said.

"Well, don't worry. We'll get you two out in no time." Sora said.

The six find a hole next a black card soldier and they go through it.

_(Lotus Forest)_

The six are in a forest and as they are looking around something appears in front of them and it's a cat's head with a big grin on his face bouncing around and then disappears and reappears on a rock as its body that's pink and purple appears on the head before placing the head on its body.

"This cat is much like Discord." Twilight said in a distrusting tone.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice, soon to lose her head and she and the rabbit are not guilty of a thing." The cat said.

"Please tell us who the culprit is. My friend's in trouble and I wanna help her." Amy said.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The Cheshire Cat said disappearing.

"Hey, get back here!" Tsubaki yelled.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth one is tricky. Big reward if you find them." The Cheshire Cat said.

"I don't think we should trust him." Twilight said and Cheshire Cate appears.

"To trust or not to trust. I trust you'll decide." The Cheshire Cat said disappearing.

"Well, guess we'll have to find the evidence ourselves." Donald said.

The six begin searching the forest for evidence and Tsubaki finds a box that says 'Footprints' on it and takes it and then climb on treetops and find a hole taking them back to the same bizarre room and Sora finds another box that says 'Stench' and takes it and later return to the forest and Donald and Goofy find a box that says 'Antenna' and they keep finding more evidence until they climb another treetop taking them to the higher part of the bizarre room and Twilight and Amy find a box that says 'Claw Marks' and after finding the box the Cheshire Cat appears.

"Well, look at what you've found. Nice going." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Now we can save Alice and Cream." Sora said.

"Don't be so sure. They may be innocent, but what about you?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"I won't tell, but I'll give you this." The Cheshire Cat said giving Sora and Tsubaki a blizzard spell and disappears.

"Well, now you can cast Ice magic." Donald said.

"Great. Let's give these to that hag queen and save Cream and Alice." Amy said.

The six later return to the Queen's court and they walk to one of the card soldiers.

"We're ready to present the evidence to the bitch Queen." Tsubaki said.

"Rude, but very well. Council step up to the podium." The card soldier said.

Tsubaki and Sora stand on the defendant's table while Donald, Goofy, Twilight, and Amy stand on a separate stand.

"Now, show me the evidence you've found." The Queen said and they give out their four boxes. "That's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The Queen commanded as the cards give out another box and the five boxes scramble. "Checking all five would be a waste of time. Choose the one you wish to present and I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence." The Queen said.

"You've GOT to the be kidding!" Tsubaki yelled.

"After all the trouble of collecting them?" Sora asked.

"You dare object?! You will lose your head! Now choose! One box!" The Queen yelled.

"Ugh!" Tsubaki grunted.

Tsubaki and Sora choose which box and go for the middle one.

"We're going for this box." Tsubaki said.

"Are you certain? No second chances." The Queen said.

"Yeah, we choose it." Sora said.

"Very well. Let's see who the culprit is." The Queen said as the box opens up revealing a Soldier Heartless which disappears. "What in the world is that thing?" The Queen asked.

"There's your evidence, bitch! Now, release Cream and Alice!" Tsubaki said.

"Argh, SILENCE! I'M the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the Queen is guilty!" The Queen declared.

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled.

"Your rules are STUPID! Release Cream right NOW or you'll answer to me!" Amy yelled.

"Enough! Cards, seize them!" The Queen commanded as the hedges and the podiums disappear and a tower appears as one of the cards uses its crank to lift the cages up as cards jump to attack the six.

"That's it, let's kick their stupid asses!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Agreed." Amy said.

"Please be careful." Cream said.

"Cards, if they dare touch that tower, it's off with your heads!" The Queen yelled.

"The tower, huh? Guess we'll need to attack it then." Sora said.

The six go for the crank tower but the card soldiers attack with their axes and lances resulting in Donald casting Fire while Twilight casts her magenta fire to keep the card soldiers at bay allowing Tsubaki and Sora to attack the crank tower but the card soldiers attack again but Amy bashes with her hammer while Goofy charges with his shield.

"What are you DOING?! Get them, you fools!" The Queen commanded.

"Shut up!" Tsubaki yelled as she casts her blaze spell at the Queen making her fall over.

"Nice shot, Tsu!" Sora said.

"Now's our chance to keep attacking." Donald said.

The six attack the crank tower again but the Queen recovers and commands the cards to attack again resulting in Twilight, Amy, Donald, and Goofy to fight off the card soldiers while Tsubaki and Sora focus on the crank tower and after enough attacks the crank tower is destroyed making the two cages fall and Amy destroys the cage to free Cream.

"Thank you." Cream said.

The six look at the other cage only to find it empty.

"What happened to Alice?" Twilight asked.

"She must've disappeared while we were fighting." Donald said.

"But why didn't Cream disappear?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad she's safe." Amy said.

"You fools!" The Queen yelled slamming her fists on her bench. "Find out whoever's responsible! I don't care how!" The Queen commanded as the card soldiers scatter.

"Idiots." Tsubaki said.

"We better skedaddle before they find Alice." Goofy said.

"Right." Sora said as the six take Cream and leave the castle.

The six and Cream return to the Lotus Forest and they see a big flower opening and spitting out a rock and the Cheshire Cat appears again.

"You again." Twilight said not happy to see the cat.

"It's Mister Cat." Cream said.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" The Cheshire Cat said.

"Where did they go?" Donald asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down. All mixed up thanks to the shadows. Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room." The Cheshire Cat said disappearing.

"That was helpful." Amy said.

"Where's this upside-down room?" Sora asked.

"Knowing this place is crazy as hell, we'll have to search everywhere." Tsubaki said.

Just then Soldiers and bigger Soldiers known as Large Bodies appear.

"This again." Twilight said.

"Cream, stand back. Let us handle this." Amy said.

"Please be careful." Cream said.

The Soldiers spin attack at the six while the Large Bodies slam on the ground unleashing a shock wave but Twilight fires magical bolts at the Soldiers while Donald casts Blizzard but the Soldiers leap attack but Goofy bashes with his shield while Amy whacks with her hammer but the Large Bodies become angry and charge to attack but Sora casts Fire while Tsubaki casts Blizzard and they defeat the Heartless.

The six take Cream and keep going through the forest and arrive somewhere else.

_(Tea Party Garden)_

The six arrive at a garden with a long table with different chairs that have teapots, silverware, and at the end is a picture with a man wearing a green hat and suit and a brown hare wearing a red suit and they look sad.

"Is somebody throwing a party?" Sora asked.

"Why do they look so sad?" Cream asked.

"Maybe it's because of the Heartless." Twilight suggested.

"There's a hut over there!" Goofy said pointing at a hut.

"Let's go in." Tsubaki said.

The six enter the hut and are back in the bizarre room but they're on its ceiling.

"Hey, what's going on now?" Donald asked.

"Are we in the same room, except upside-down?" Amy asked looking down at the same lower room.

"I hate this place." Twilight said.

Just then the Cheshire Cat appears.

"You're pissing me off now, you stupid cat!" Tsubaki yelled.

"They're hiding somewhere, and the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning the lights on." The Cheshire Cat said disappearing again.

"If I see that cat again, I'm gonna skin him alive and rip that grin off his face." Tsubaki said darkly.

"Is Miss Tsubaki this scary?" Cream asked.

"No, she's just annoyed." Amy said.

"Still, don't annoy or anger her, ever." Sora said.

"I agree, that cat's just as annoying as Discord and he even makes Discord a saint. How can we turn on the lights?" Twilight asked.

"Hmm…" Tsubaki looks around and finds two lamps. "Maybe we need to light these lamps." Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki and Sora go for the lamp and light it and the Cheshire Cat appears.

"Too dim. Make it brighter." The Cheshire Cat said.

"What next?" Donald asked.

"One more lamp you need to light." The Cheshire Cat said disappearing.

Tsubaki and Sora light the second lamp and the cat appears again.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after the doorknob." The Cheshire Cat said disappearing.

"That doorknob we met before? Why'd the Heartless want with that?" Sora asked.

"There might be something more than meets the eye with that doorknob." Tsubaki suggested.

"We'll, let's find our way back to the lower section." Twilight said.

The six return to the Queen's yard which is patrolled by card soldiers and they sneak past them and return to the lower floor of the bizarre room where they find the Cheshire Cat on the table.

"You'll have a better view from up here." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Ugh!" Tsubaki grunted.

The six climb up on the table.

"Okay, cat, I've had it with your crap. Start talking about those damn shadows now!" Tsubaki yelled.

"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The Cheshire said disappearing.

"What?" Goofy asked.

"Everyone!" Cream called pointing up.

The six look up to see a Heartless upside-down and then lands on its large boots and it has a red and black pattern top, red body, black folded arms, black shoulder pads, purple open legs and the giant Heartless unfolds its arms while taking out two matchsticks and juggles them.

"Now, we have a crazy Heartless to deal with." Donald said.

"Let's get this over with." Tsubaki said.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

The Heartless known as Trickmaster swipes its matchsticks at the six who manage to get off the table and Tsubaki aerial strikes with her Gemblade while Sora also aerial slashes with his Keyblade but Trickmaster lower swipes its matchsticks but Goofy delivers a rocket bash with his shield while Amy launches herself in the air and delivers a strong aerial swing with her hammer and after enough attacks Trickmaster falls to the ground stunned allowing Tsubaki to slash with her Gemblade while Sora slashes with his Keyblade while Twilight bashes with her tome while Donald whacks with his staff while Amy swings her hammer while Goofy bashes with his shield but after enough attacks Trickmaster gets back up and slams its matchsticks on the table flattening it and then lower attacks with its matchsticks again but the six dodge and Twilight flies in the air and shoots a magical blast from her horn and then casts Blizzard from her tome while Tsubaki aerial slashes with her Gemblade.

Trickmaster walks away from the six and goes for the stove and uses it to light its matchsticks with flames and shoots fireballs at the six but Goofy blocks them with his shield and Twilight creates a magical barrier around them and then casts a water spell to get rid of the flames on the sticks but Trickmaster slams its matchsticks on Twilight sending her down but she recovers and Amy throws her hammer while Goofy throws his shield knocking out Trickmaster allowing Tsubaki and Sora to attack with their weapons while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield but Trickmaster gets back up and lights its matchsticks on fire and fires more fireballs but Amy deflects them with her hammer allowing Tsubaki, Sora, and Donald to cast Blizzard on the fiery matchsticks getting rid of the flames and Goofy delivers a rocket bash with his shield while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her horn causing damage to Trickmaster who retaliates with slamming its matchsticks at the six who manage to dodge and Twilight uses her magic to levitate the Heartless allowing Tsubaki, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Amy to attack Trickmaster stunning it and Tsubaki and Sora slash with their weapons while Twilight fires magic blasts while Amy whacks with her hammer while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield and they finish off Trickmaster.

Trickmaster falls to the ground and a giant heart flies out and disappears.

"Stupid Heartless." Tsubaki said.

"Nobody messes with us." Sora said.

"You were amazing!" Cream said.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Cream." Amy said.

Just then a yawn is heard and they turn to the doorknob.

"What a racket. I was just having a good nap too." The doorknob said opening its mouth and just then a keyhole appears.

Sora's Keyblade shoots a beam of light at the keyhole making a lock sound.

"What was that?" Tsubaki asked.

"The Keyblade did something like it locked up something." Sora said.

Just then something appears in a bright light and it's a giant pink heart.

"Now what?" Twilight asked.

"A giant heart?" Goofy asked.

The pink heart flies to Tsubaki and into her Gemblade making it glow.

"What just…?" Tsubaki stops talking.

"That heart just went inside your Gemblade, Tsu." Amy said.

"But why?" Tsubaki asked.

Just then something comes out of the doorknob and it's a small green object.

"A Gummi!" Donald said.

"It ain't like the others." Goofy said.

"It might be important later." Twilight said.

"I'll hold onto it." Donald said taking the Gummi.

Just then the Cheshire Cat appears.

"Splendid! You're quite the heroes! If you're looking for Alice, she's gone. Gone with the shadows, into darkness." Cheshire Cat said disappearing.

"We're too late…" Tsubaki said sadly.

"Don't worry, Tsu, we'll save her." Sora assured.

"She probably went to a different world." Twilight said.

"Let's go back to the Gummi ship and find her." Goofy said.

"Cream, let's go." Amy said.

"Okay." Cream said.

"No! She can't come!" Donald yelled.

"Excuse ME?!" Amy demanded.

"Forget it!" Donald yelled.

"She's NOT staying here to deal with that horrible queen again!" Amy yelled.

"She's still not coming." Donald said but Amy bashes Donald's head with her hammer.

"CREAM IS COMING WITH US WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Amy shouted.

"Calm down, Amy. We'll take Cream with us, that way, she's more safe with us." Tsubaki said.

"Thank you." Cream said.

"C'mon, let's go." Sora said.

The six and Cream return to the rabbit hole and get back to the Gummi ship and leave Wonderland.

* * *

**There's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. Since Wonderland's visit was short, I decide against making a second parter. Anyway, see you in the next chapter. Take care and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Olympus Coliseum: Road to Hero

Olympus Coliseum: Road to Hero

Tsubaki, Sora, Twilight, Amy, Donald, Goofy, and Cream are in the Gummi ship and they start looking for a new world to go.

"So, which world can we go to now?" Sora asked.

"There's two more on the screen. The one with two stars is still here and now there's one with three stars." Goofy said.

"We should go to the world with two stars, that way, it'll be easier." Tsubaki said.

"Good idea, Tsu." Twilight said.

"Okay, let's go." Donald said.

The Gummi ship starts to fly through the space while shooting down Heartless ships and after five minutes of flying they arrive at a new world that has a large building with two statues with swords clashing together.

"Wow, that looks interesting." Sora said.

"What world is this?" Amy asked.

Chip and Dale appear on screen.

"Fellas, you've arrived at Olympus Coliseum. It's a world where gladiators and heroes battle each other and monsters." Chip explained.

"So, basically it's a world where it's nothing but fighting." Tsubaki said slightly annoyed.

"I wanna check it out!" Sora exclaimed.

"Of course you do." Tsubaki said.

The Gummi ship disembarks to the next world.

The six and Cream leave the Gummi ship and go through the doors and arrive at a sandy courtyard and they see the large building with the two statues.

_(World of Olympus Coliseum)_

_(Field Theme: Olympus Coliseum)_

_(Coliseum Gates)_

"Wow!" Sora said looking around.

"I wonder if there's a place to sign up." Goofy said.

"I don't have to fight, do I?" Cream asked.

"Of course not, Cream. You can watch us if you want." Amy said.

"We might as well go inside that building to sign up, I guess." Tsubaki said.

The six go for the big building.

_(Coliseum Lobby)_

The six enter the building and arrive inside a lobby and they find what looks like a goat like creature working on something.

"Um…" Sora was cut off.

"Good timing, kid! Gimme a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." The goat like creature said.

"He wants us to move that?" Twilight asked pointing at a big pedestal against the wall.

"I guess." Tsubaki said.

"I'll try it." Sora said and tries to move the pedestal but nothing is happening. "Ugh, this thing weighs a ton!" Sora said.

"Well, I'm not trying it, because I won't be able to move it." Tsubaki said.

"Why don't we talk to that goat guy again?" Goofy suggested.

The two walk back to the goat creature.

"It's way too heavy!" Sora said.

"What?! Too heavy?! Since when have you been such a little…" The goat creature stops talking as he turns to see Sora. "Oh, wrong guy. What you think you're doing here?" The goat creature asked.

"Is this the place to sign up for these games?" Tsubaki asked.

"What's it to…" The goat creature stops talking as he turns to Tsubaki. "What the…? Flamma?! Is that you?!" The goat creature asked shocked.

"Excuse me…?" Tsubaki asked taken back.

"Flamma?" Sora asked.

"Who in the name of Princess Luna is Flamma?" Twilight asked.

"You never heard of Flamma? She's one of the Coliseum's greatest champions! Ten years ago, Flamma entered a tournament right here in the heart of Greece and won the hearts of everyone. What's more, is that she was actually one of the youngest champions. After that, she just up and disappeared." The goat creature explained.

"Flamma… Where have I heard that name before…?" Tsubaki asked.

"Uh, Donald, does that name sound familiar to you?" Goofy asked.

"It kinda does, but at the same time, it's been ten years." Donald said.

"Sorry, thought you were her for a second. You related to her?" The goat creature asked.

"I'm not sure…" Tsubaki said.

"Hmph. Well, anyway, you asked this is the place to sign up for the games, right? Well, it is, but this here world famous Coliseum is for heroes only. It's like this; heroes are comin' from all over to fight vicious monsters here in the Coliseum." The goat creature explained.

"Now, wait a minute! You have heroes standing right in front of you!" Amy said.

"Yep, and Sora and Tsu are true heroes chosen by the Keyblade and the Gemblade." Goofy said placing his hands on Sora's and Tsubaki's shoulders.

"And we're heroes too." Donald said.

"Is that right? Well, you don't look anything like heroes." The goat creature said.

"But we've fought a bunch of monsters." Sora said.

"Well, you didn't try moving this." The goat creature said trying to push the pedestal but nothing and later the goat gets worn out.

"Sounds like you have a problem too." Tsubaki said.

"Well, being a hero takes more than just brawn. Let's see what you two can do." The goat creature said.

"What do you have in mind?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm gonna take you two to the arena and give you two different trials. It'll be tough." The goat creature said.

"We can handle it, Goat Boy." Tsubaki said.

"Don't call me that. The name's Phil. Anyway, talk to me when you're ready." Phil said.

"Oh, I'm ready." Tsubaki said.

"Me too." Sora said.

"Okay, show me what you got." Phil said.

_(Arena)_

Tsubaki and Sora arrive in an arena and Sora is first and there are loads of barrels.

"Okay, kid…" Phil started.

"It's Sora." Sora corrected.

"Right, right. The rules are simple; bust all barrels within the time limit." Phil said.

"No problem." Sora said.

"Ready? Go!" Phil said.

_(Trial Theme: Go For It)_

Sora begins attacking barrels with his Keyblade and later Sora destroys the last barrel.

"Not bad, kid! I'm impressed!" Phil said.

Tsubaki enters the arena next.

"Okay, girl…" Phil started.

"Tsubaki." Tsubaki corrected annoyed.

"Right, anyway, like your boyfriend here, you have to destroy all barrels within the time limit." Phil said.

"Sora is NOT my…" Tsubaki was cut off.

"Ready? GO!" Phil said.

Tsubaki starts destroying barrels with her Gemblade and later destroys the last remaining barrel.

"Wow, you're just like Flamma! Wish she was here to see you in action." Phil said.

"Flamma… Who is she…?" Tsubaki asked.

Later the two return to the lobby to talk to Phil.

"You know, you two ain't bad." Phil said.

"See? They're not pushovers." Amy said.

"Guess we're headed for the games." Sora said putting his hands behind his head smiling.

"Afraid not." Phil said shocking the six.

"Really?" Tsubaki asked.

"Look, it ain't my call. You have be heroes to enter." Phil said.

"Oh, come on!" Sora said.

"Um, Mr. Phil? Can you please let them enter? They really want to try it." Cream said.

"Hmm, well…" Phil stops talking stroking his beard. "I suppose you can enter, provided you got an entry pass." Phil said.

"Where are we supposed to get an entry pass?" Twilight asked.

"Hey, chin up. I ain't gonna leave you guys empty-handed. This is for your effort in the trial." Phil said giving them a Thunder spell.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Tsubaki said.

The six and Cream leave the lobby and return outside to return to the Gummi ship.

"Life is a very cruel thing, isn't it?" A voice asked and they turn to see a figure with blue skin, yellow eyes, flaming blue hair, and wearing a black robe. "Always likes to play sick jokes on others." The blue figure said.

"Who are you?" Donald asked in a distrusting tone.

"Oh, right! Where are my manners? Hades, Lord of the Dead, God of the Underworld, yadda, yadda, yadda, nice to meet you." Hades introduced.

"What do you want?" Tsubaki asked.

"No need to be cold. I'm actually here to help you with your dilemma. Lemme guess, you guys wanna enter the games, right?" Hades asked getting behind Tsubaki and Sora. "Well, get a load of this." Hades said as a piece of paper appears in their hands.

"A pass?" Tsubaki and Sora asked.

"It's all yours." Hades said.

"Wait, what's the catch?" Amy asked.

"No catch. Just here to help you guys out with your problem. No need to thank me. Good luck out there, kiddos. I'm pulling for you shorties." Hades said leaving.

"Is it me or is something off about him?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, you're not alone. I got the same feeling." Sora said.

"He doesn't seem very nice." Cream said.

"Well, as long as we don't run into him again, we should be fine." Twilight said.

"Well, let's get this to Phil. Maybe now we can participate." Tsubaki said.

"You're not gonna participate without me, are you?" A voice asked.

"Who's that?" Goofy asked and they turn to see someone.

It's a Pegasus pony that's light blue, has a rainbow mane, rainbow tail, and a mark that has a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt on the flank.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight cheered.

"What's up, Twi? Glad you made it out too." Rainbow Dash said.

"You know her, Twi?" Tsubaki asked.

"Rainbow is one of my friends." Twilight said.

"Yep, Rainbow Dash, the most awesome pony you'll ever meet." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, it's nice to meet one of Twilight's friends. My name's Tsubaki. Call me Tsu." Tsubaki introduced.

"Tsu, huh? Okay, thanks for lookin' out for Twilight." Rainbow said.

"You said you want to enter the games too?" Amy asked.

"Yeah and that jerk goat told me I'm not a hero, which is a complete load! I'm the twice the hero he doesn't even know." Rainbow said.

"Well, we're gonna give him this pass and see if he'll let us in. We'll tell him you're entering with us." Sora said.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash said dashing off into the building.

"Wow, she's fast." Donald said.

"Yeah, they don't call her Rainbow Dash for nothing." Twilight said.

The six go for the building and return to the lobby where they see Rainbow Dash and Phil arguing.

"I told you this already. Two words: You're not a hero!" Phil said and Sora counts the words with his fingers and they're four words.

"I'm TWICE the hero than you know, chump!" Rainbow argued.

"Hey!" Tsubaki called making them turn to her.

"Oh, you again. What's up?" Phil asked.

"First of all, she's with us." Twilight said.

"And second…" Tsubaki takes out the pass and gives it to Phil.

"Hey, you got yourselves a pass! That's what I call a quick search quest. Where'd you get this?" Phil asked.

"That doesn't matter. Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked.

"Well, you got the pass. I'll start you off with the preliminaries." Phil said.

"Great." Tsubaki said.

"Also, a quick word of advice. Some real weirdos signed up for the games. They should be no match for you, but anything can happen. You ready?" Phil asked and they nod.

The six and Rainbow Dash enter the arena ready for the preliminaries.

_(Battle Theme: Road to Hero)_

Their opponents are Heartless which are Shadows and Soldiers and they attack with their claws and spin kicks but Tsubaki slashes with her Gemblade followed by casting Thunder while Sora slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Blizzard while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Twilight unleashes magical orbs from her tome while Amy whacks with her hammer while Rainbow delivers fast flying attacks and they defeat the Heartless.

"That's the power of the Keyblade!" Sora said spinning his Keyblade like a baton.

"Don't mess with the Gemblade!" Tsubaki said putting her Gemblade behind her neck.

The seven talk to Phil.

"You guys are so amazing." Cream said.

"I agree. You ain't heroes yet, but you're not doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil said.

Just then two people enter the arena and they're both young men.

The first young man has spiky blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a black sleeveless top, blue pants, armor on both hips, a silver plate on his left shoulder, a brown fingerless glove on his right hand, yellow and black claw like tips on his left hand, and a red torn cape.

The second young man has spiky salmon pink hair, wearing a white scarf around his neck, a black sleeveless, opened, and untucked waistcoat, white knee high trousers, a thick wristband around his left wrist, black sandals, and a mark that has the same fairy with a tail symbol similar to Lucy's but red on his right shoulder.

They both turn to look at the seven mostly at Tsubaki and Sora who look back at them but they keep walking away.

"That was weird." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"What's their beef?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't think we want to find out." Twilight said.

"Something tells me they won't be easy to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing them." Phil said.

The seven continue the preliminaries and keep fighting the Heartless with Tsubaki using her Gemblade, Sora using his Keyblade, Donald and Twilight using their magic, Amy using her hammer, Goofy using his shield, and Rainbow using her speed and they manage to defeat more and more Heartless.

"Hey, you guys are doin' better than I thought. Too bad he's not here to see this." Phil said.

"Who?" Goofy asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if there ever was one. He's off visiting his father right now." Phil said.

The seven continue the preliminaries and continue fighting Heartless and later they manage to defeat the reaming Heartless.

Unknowing to them Hades is watching them from the barracks and then turns to see the same young men.

"Okay, so, your names." Hades said.

"Cloud Strife." Cloud said leaning against the wall.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said crossing his arms and with him is a blue cat eating fish.

"Okay, Cloud and Natsu. Here's what's gonna happen; those little punks are your next opponent." Hades said pointing at Tsubaki and Sora. "Now, don't blow it. Just take 'em out." Hades said.

"You're kidding, right? You want them to fight those two?" The blue cat asked.

"The great God of the Underworld is afraid two kids? Not worth the effort." Cloud said.

"I'm with Blondie. I don't hurt children. In case if you burned your own brain with that fiery hair that you forgot, our contract says…" Natsu was cut off.

"I know! You think I don't know?! I wrote the contract!" Hades snapped. "I know it says you're required to kill Hercules in the tournament, but you gotta get through those kids to get to him. C'mon. Hey, it's like that old goat says, 'Rule No. 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it'!" Hade said punching the air.

"What's the fun in fighting kids?" Natsu asked.

"You'd be surprised. I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Hade said.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Cloud said.

"C'mon, Happy." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

The three start to leave but Natsu stops to give Hades one more look and Hades grins and gives him a thumbs up and Natsu walks off.

"Sheesh, stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like them are more difficult to come by." Hades said as growling is heard from the darkness.

The seven continue fighting off Heartless in the preliminaries and later they finish remaining round and enter the final round in which the same two young men Cloud and Natsu enter the arena.

"Oh, crap. Them." Tsubaki said.

"So, we're gonna fight them after all." Amy said.

"Let's get started." Cloud said taking out a blade wrapped in bandages.

"No holding back, 'cause I won't." Natsu said lightning his hands with flames.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

Cloud delivers a dashing blade attack while Natsu fires three fireballs at the seven who dodge out of the way and Tsubaki slashes at Natsu with her Gemblade followed by a spinning slash while Sora vertical slashes with his Keyblade but Cloud quickly double slashes at Tsubaki and Sora knocking them back but Twilight uses her magic to save them and then fires magical blasts from her horn at both Cloud and Natsu while Rainbow Dash flies past them and creates a rainbow tornado but Natsu delivers double fire punches at Rainbow Dash followed by a spinning flame kick while Cloud dash slashes at the seven and then jumps into the air and delivers a diving strike with his sword but Amy delivers a whack with her hammer while Goofy delivers a charging strike with his shield but Cloud retaliates with a double sword swing while Natsu delivers a fire uppercut but Donald casts Fire at Cloud but then Natsu gets in front and eats the fireball.

"Wak! He ate my fire?!" Donald asked shocked.

"Thanks for that fire, Duck Boy! Now I've got fire in my belly!" Natsu said. "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Natsu shouted breathing a huge amount of flames from his mouth at the seven.

Twilight quickly creates a magical barrier around them to protect them from the fire but then Cloud manages to break it with his sword and then attacks Twilight who teleports away allowing Rainbow Dash to deliver a pony kick sending Cloud back but he uses his sword to skid to stop and Natsu shoots three fireballs at the seven but Tsubaki casts Blizzard at Natsu causing great damage to him allowing Sora to triple slash with his Keyblade but Cloud delivers a dashing slash attack at Sora but Goofy blocks with his shield and tries to bash at Cloud who backs off and delivers a diving strike but Twilight uses her magic to levitate Cloud and slams him down to the ground allowing Donald to cast Thunder but Natsu delivers a flaming kick at the duck mage but Amy delivers a huge whack at Natsu with her hammer sending him back he recovers.

"That the best you can do, Salamander?" Cloud asked.

"Shut the hell up, Blondie! I was just warmin' up!" Natsu said.

Natsu uses his fire to fly himself into the air and then lights both hands with flames and then dives down back to the ground and delivers a huge fiery shock wave to get the seven but they manage to dodge and Twilight casts a water spell to strike at Natsu but Cloud dash slashes at Twilight and then dash slashes at Rainbow Dash who flies at great speed and delivers a hoof uppercut while Amy bashes Cloud with her hammer but Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Roar again to get the three but Goofy blocks the fire with his shield and then rams his shield into Natsu sending him back while Donald and Sora cast Blizzard causing great damage on the fire mage but Cloud delivers a diving strike at Sora and Donald but Tsubaki quickly casts Thunder on Cloud sending him to the ground but Natsu fire punches at Tsubaki who backs but Natsu delivers a somersault fire kick but Tsubaki retaliates with casting Blizzard on Natsu stunning him and then delivers triple slashes at Natsu with her Gemblade while Sora slashes at Cloud with his Keyblade but Cloud retaliates with strikes from his sword and they clash their weapons but Sora manages to gain the upper hand and delivers a heavy strike with his Keyblade.

Natsu and Cloud kneel to the ground and Natsu breathes heavily.

"Dammit… Those kids are stronger than I thought…" Natsu said breathing heavily. "But… I can't lose… Not here… Not now…! Luce…I'll still fight until the end…until I find you!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, get up! Don't give up!" Happy called.

Tsubaki and Sora walk to the two while Phil and Cream are cheering them on.

"Hey." Tsubaki said.

"I can…still…fight! I won't quit for Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Lucy? You mean Lucy Heartfilia?" Tsubaki asked.

"You know her?" Sora asked.

Natsu and Cloud try to get back up but then something crushes them and they're giant paws of a giant black three-headed dog with red eyes and razor sharp teeth.

"What the hell is that?" Tsubaki asked.

Natsu manages to try and get up from the giant paw and he turns to see Hades.

"Hades…! You bastard! You set this up!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh, so sorry. There's one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." Hades said walking off.

"HADES!" Natsu shouted but the paw sends him down again.

The three-headed dog prepares to attack the seven but then something keeps it at bay and it's a man with orange hair, wearing bronze sleeveless armor, and a blue cape.

"Herc!" Phil called.

"Phil, get them outta here!" Hercules said.

"Guys, c'mon!" Donald said.

"But…" Tsubaki stops talking and she and Sora follow the others out of the arena.

The seven, Phil, and Cream return to the lobby.

"Whew. That was close." Phil said.

"Just what was that three-headed dog?" Amy asked.

"That was Cerberus, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. He's the guardian of the Underworld." Phil said.

"We've got a Cerberus of our own." Rainbow Dash said.

"Herc should be able to handle him, but then again, maybe not. This is bad…" Phil said.

"What can we do?" Goofy asked.

"We can't let Cerberus cause havoc and we can't leave Herc to fend for himself." Tsubaki said.

"You're right, Tsu. Let's go." Sora said as they go back to the arena.

"Hey, what're you doing?! You're not going back THERE? This isn't just some game, it's for real! Cerberus will eat you alive!" Phil said.

"Don't try and stop us. If this Flamma was here, I'm sure she wouldn't stay here like a coward and do something about Cerberus. This is also our chance to prove that we're hero material." Tsubaki said.

"Oi vey…" Phil said.

"If you're going, we'll go too." Amy said.

"That's right!" Twilight said.

"I'll help put that mutt in his place!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, if they're gonna go, then we'll help too." Donald said.

"Uh-huh!" Goofy said nodding.

"Please be careful." Cream said.

"Good luck out there." Phil said.

The seven go back into the arena.

At the arena Hercules who is carrying the unconscious Cloud is against the wall dealing with Cerberus but Natsu gets in front.

"You damn three-headed mutt…! I'll burn you!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't. You're still hurt from your fight." Hercules said.

"Don't stop me. Look, truth be told, I was hired to kill you, but since that asshole Hades screwed us over, he's next when I'm through with this piece of crap!" Natsu said.

Just then Cerberus turns his heads around to see Tsubaki, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Twilight, Amy, and Rainbow Dash in the arena ready to fight.

"This could be my chance to get this man to safety." Hercules said running off while still carrying Cloud.

"Guys, I got some advice for you: Attack!" Phil yelled.

"Gee, thanks for that." Tsubaki said annoyed.

"I'm gonna help too!" Natsu said joining the seven.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"I told you, I'll keep fighting until the end!" Natsu said.

"Just don't strain yourself." Twilight said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

Cerberus roars and fires fireballs at the eight but Natsu eats every last fireball and uses Fire Dragon's Roar at Cerberus burning the dog making him angry and tries to bite at Natsu with one of his heads but Natsu dodges and fires fireballs at one head while Tsubaki slashes at the middle head with her Gemblade while Sora attacks the same middle head with his Keyblade but Cerberus keeps biting but Donald casts Thunder on all three heads while Twilight casts Blaze at the three heads as well but Cerberus bites with the left head and then bites with the right head but Goofy bashes the right head with his shield while Amy launches herself into the air and strikes the left head with her hammer while Rainbow delivers a fast hoof strike at the middle head but Cerberus stands on its hind legs and then slams his front paws on the ground creating shock waves but they manage to dodge the shock wave but Cerberus fires more fireballs at the eight but Natsu eats the fireballs again and then delivers a fiery uppercut at one of the heads making it roar in pain and then starts breathing darkness into the ground creating small dark pillars.

The eight dodge the black pillars but Cerberus fires more fireballs but Natsu keeps eating the fireballs while dodging the dark pillars but Cerberus breathes more darkness and unleashes more dark pillars but Tsubaki aerial slashes at the heads with her Gemblade while Sora casts Thunder but Cerberus bites at him with all three heads but Twilight manages to get Sora out of the way in time and casts Thunder on all three heads and then fires magical orbs from her tome but Cerberus keeps biting at the eight who dodge and Goofy bashes the left head with his shield while Amy throws her hammer at the middle head but Cerberus uses his middle head and right head to bite at the group but Donald casts Blizzard while Natsu fire punches on all three heads followed by a spinning flaming kick but Cerberus keeps biting at the group but Tsubaki slashes the left head with her Gemblade while Sora slashes the right head with his Keyblade but Cerberus stands on his hind legs and slams his front paws on the ground unleashing shock waves but they dodge and try to attack but Cerberus breathes more darkness.

"Ugh! At this rate, we'll never be able to defeat this stupid mutt!" Tsubaki said but Cerberus is about to bite at Tsubaki.

"Tsu, watch out!" Sora cried.

Tsubaki blocks to prepare the attack but then the pink heart in her Gemblade glows and just then something appears out of the Gemblade and it's what looks like a small faerie with pink wild hair, pink eyes, wearing a messy pink dress, her wings are pink and out of order, and has a mischievous smile.

"You called me, huh? About time." The faerie said.

"What the…? Who are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Call me Confusia, I'm the Faerie of Chaos and after all these years, it's great to be out!" Confusia said.

"What?" Tsubaki asked.

"Since I'm out here, I'm gonna play with the dog." Confusia said as she unleashes falling chaotic energy down on Cerberus making him roar in pain. "That hurt? How about THIS?!" Confusia said unleashing pillars of chaos under Cerberus and causes excellent damage. "There, that should weaken the mutt. Well, I'm tired now. Call me again, Tsu!" Confusia said disappearing back into the Gemblade.

"What just…?" Sora was cut off.

"Never mind that now! Focus on Cerberus!" Tsubaki said.

Cerberus starts breathing darkness again but Natsu flies himself on Cerberus' back and then unleashes fireballs from behind on the heads but Cerberus tries to get Natsu off him but Tsubaki aerial slashes with her Gemblade followed by casting Thunder while Sora aerial slashes with his Keyblade while Twilight fires three magical beams from her horn while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy delivers a launching shield strike while Amy delivers a spinning whack with her hammer while Rainbow Dash delivers fast strikes while Natsu delivers a fiery uppercut and they all finish off Cerberus who roars in pain and then falls to the ground.

"We did it!" Donald cheered.

"That was annoying." Tsubaki said.

"Hey, what was that fairy thing that came out of your Gemblade?" Sora asked.

"It's FAERIE and I don't know." Tsubaki said.

"Well, that's over with. I was glad Natsu was able to help." Twilight said.

"Uh, WHERE is Natsu?" Goofy asked looking around.

"He's gone? I didn't notice." Tsubaki said.

Unknowing to them Hades watches and smiles evilly.

"So, that was a Faerie? Maleficent and the Doc are gonna have a field day with this." Hades said walking off.

The group return to the lobby and Phil takes out a papyrus.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further…" Phil was cut off.

"Are you serious?!" Rainbow asked annoyed.

"Yeah, what do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald asked also annoyed.

"Look, we might've won in the preliminaries, but we're still kinda far from being heroes." Twilight said.

"She's right. You rookies still have a long way to go to be a true hero." Phil said.

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's something you'll have to figure out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules said.

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said.

"I like your enthusiasm, but there won't be any games for a while. Thanks to Cerberus, I gotta clean up the arena after that battle." Phil said.

"Fine. We'll be back later." Tsubaki said as they start leaving.

"I still can't believe those guys actually beat Cerberus." Phil said stroking his beard.

"Hey, Phil, you said that girl, Tsubaki, looks like Flamma, right?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, they do resemble each other. I dunno if there's a relation between the two." Phil said.

"Hmm, well, Tsubaki does look pretty strong, just like Flamma, so that kinda makes sense." Hercules said.

"Yeah, I wonder what happens if she faces you." Phil said.

The seven and Cream go through the gates but then they find Natsu and Cloud.

"Natsu, this is where you were." Tsubaki said.

"You two okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Cloud said.

"Look, sorry for what happened back there. We did what we had to." Natsu said.

"So, why'd you go along with him anyway?" Tsubaki asked.

"We're looking for someone. Hades promised to help. We tried exploiting the darkness, but it backfired." Cloud said.

"I can't face everyone in Fairy Tail now, let alone Luce. She'd hate me if she found out." Natsu said.

"You know Lucy?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said.

"She's fine. She's in Traverse Town with Erza." Goofy said.

"Really?! Luce AND Erza are okay? That's great!" Natsu cheered.

"So, you wanna find her?" Tsubaki asked.

"As much as I wanna, I'm not ready yet. Not until I find my light." Natsu said.

"I still need to find mine." Cloud said.

"You'll find it. Both of you." Sora said.

"Besides, we're searching too." Tsubaki said.

"For your lights?" Cloud asked and they nod and Cloud walks to them. "Don't loose sight of this." Cloud said giving Sora something.

Natsu walks to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, thank you for tellin' me Luce is okay. If you see her again, tell her I'll see you her again soon." Natsu said and Tsubaki nods.

Natsu and Cloud start to walk off.

"Hey, how about a rematch sometime? Fair and square and no dark powers involved." Sora said.

"And maybe not so much fire that can burn us severely." Tsubaki said.

"Why not. I'm game." Natsu said grinning.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud said flipping his hair small smiling and they leave.

"Well, I think it's time to go." Donald said.

"Rainbow, you coming?" Twilight asked.

"I'd love to, but…" Rainbow was cut off.

"C'mon, our friends could be out there somewhere. I know you don't leave our friends hanging." Twilight said.

"You're right, Twi! I NEVER leave my friends hangin'! I'm gonna help you find the others!" Rainbow said.

"Great." Twilight said.

"But…" Donald was cut off.

"If you say she can't come, I swear to Celestia, I will hurl you into space and we will LEAVE you there forever!" Twilight threatened.

"Aw, phooey…" Donald said.

The group go for the gates and leave the Coliseum.

It's nighttime and a figure of Hercules is flexing muscles.

"He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you. He's also handsome to boot. He's perfect, perfect…perfectly INFURIATING! HE MAKES ME CRAZY!" Hades shouted turning red as red flames rise into the sky before turning blue again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What have you got to worry about? All the pieces are in place, relax. Okay, here's what you're gonna do, let Hercules train the kids and in the next games, I'll take care of them all." Hades said.

Just then two people appear behind him and they are the same dark skinned man and the green woman.

"Aw, Maleficent, Dr., just the guys I wanna see." Hades said.

"What is it that you want from us, Hades?" The woman known as Maleficent asked.

"And it better be good." The Dr. said.

"You're not gonna believe this. While those annoying squirts were fighting Cerberus, that girl with the Gemblade did something and summoned a Faerie. A Faerie of Chaos." Hades said.

"What?" Maleficent asked.

"You don't mean she has found a Faerie Heart?" The Dr. asked.

"I dunno where she found it, but she got it." Hades said.

"How interesting." Maleficent said smiling evilly.

"Well, I suppose we'd better keep tabs on her finding any more of those Faerie Hearts." The Dr. said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I got a show to run." Hades said.

"As you wish, fight to your heart's content." Maleficent said leaving and the Dr. follows her.

* * *

**There's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. I think I'll be making these Disney worlds one parters because I don't want them to feel rushed and it feels longer that way. Anyway, see you in the next chapter. Take care and I'll see you next time.**


	8. Deep Jungle: Search for Friends

Deep Jungle: Search for Friends

Tsubaki, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Twilight, Amy, Cream, and Rainbow Dash are in the Gummi ship and somewhere in a different room Tsubaki examines the pink heart in the Gemblade and remembers the same pink heart from Wonderland and the chaotic faerie named Confusia helped against Cerberus.

"Faerie of Chaos? That's what it was? Are there more of these heart like things just like in Wonderland?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tsu?" A voice asked and Tsubaki turns to see Twilight, Amy, Cream, and Rainbow Dash.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine. Just trying to figure out what this faerie thing means. That heart from Wonderland shoed up, flew into my Gemblade and when we were fighting Cerberus, that weird looking faerie came from that heart and helped. What could this mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll figure out more about this as we continue on." Twilight said.

"I do admit, that crazy faerie thing was pretty awesome. The bad thing is that she reminds me of Discord, but her powers were no joke." Rainbow Dash said.

"Come on, let's go find Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Amy said.

The girls find the trio deciding were to go next.

"Hey, there's one more world on the screen and it's the one close to Wonderland with three stars." Sora said.

"I guess we'll have to go there next." Tsubaki said.

The Gummi ship begins flying while shooting down Heartless ships and avoiding space junk and meteors and after five minutes of flying the ship arrives at a different type of section of space and they later find a new world that has lots of trees, waterfall, and a tree house.

"Hey, Donald, ya think the King might be in that world?" Goofy asked.

"Or maybe Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"In a backwater world like that? I don't think so. Let's move on." Donald said.

"Hey, wait. Riku and Kairi might be down there." Sora said.

"We should at least look into it first." Tsubaki said.

"Sorry, but we're on an important mission." Donald said.

"C'mon, Donald. Just land there." Sora said.

"No!" Donald yelled.

"Are you kidding me?! Ever since we started this journey, all you cared about was finding your King! We agreed to help you find him, but we should also be looking for our friends!" Tsubaki berated.

"Look, I'm just saying our chances of them being in this world are zero. There's no point." Donald said.

"You know what, YOU'RE SELFISH!" Sora shouted.

"I'M SELFISH?! All you care about is finding your friends and that has been putting us in jeopardy!" Donald yelled.

"Please stop fighting." Cream said fearfully.

"Look, maybe we should…" Tsubaki was cut off.

"You know what, Duck? I'm DONE with you! We're LANDING whether you like or not!" Sora yelled grabbing the lever.

"No! Don't touch that!" Donald yelled but the Gummi ship begins to crash down.

"Uh-oh…" Goofy said.

"This is gonna be one rough landing." Rainbow Dash said.

"Everybody brace yourselves." Tsubaki said as the Gummi ship crashes to the world.

Sora falls from the sky and crashes right into a tree house making a hole on the roof and Sora is now inside the tree house and he rubs his head from the fall.

"Ugh, my head…" Sora said and he looks around. "Tsu? Twilight? Amy? Cream? Rainbow? Goofy? Donald?" Sora asked looking around but unknowing to him something is stalking him from the higher part of the tree house. "I guess we all got separated. This is bad. I'd better…" Sora cuts himself off as he turns to see something coming at him and it's a leopard pouncing at him and tries to attack. "Whoa!" Sora said backing off. "Okay, you oversized furball! You asked for it!" Sora said.

_(Battle Theme: Having a Wild Time)_

The leopard leaps at Sora and tries to attack with its claws but Sora dodge rolls out of the way and attacks with his Keyblade followed by a heavy swing sending the leopard back but the leopard recovers and swipes with its claws but Sora guards and delivers a counterattack but the leopard pounces off and then attacks with its claws again but Sora retaliates with striking with his Keyblade and then delivers a huge swing sending the leopard back an it's knocked down.

"Whew… That was close…" Sora said as he slowly approaches the unconscious leopard but then the leopard gets back up and attacks Sora knocking him back.

The leopard is about to leap at Sora but then someone comes into the tree house and it's a man with long hair and wearing only a loincloth and manages to block the leopard with a spear sending the leopard back and then the leopard runs off and jumps through the window leaving the tree house.

"Sabor danger." The man said.

"Um, thank you." Sora said.

"Thank you." The man repeated.

"Uh, what is this place?" Sora asked.

"This place, this place." The man repeated again.

"Okay? Where are the others? Look I've been separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" Sora asked making the man confused. "Friends." Sora said slowly.

"Friends." The man repeated.

"Yes! My friends! There's eight of 'em! The loud one is Dona…" Sora stops talking remembering his fight with Donald. "You know what, never mind. I'm looking for my friends, Tsubaki, Riku, and Kairi." Sora said.

"Look for Tsubaki, friend?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Look for Riku, friend?" The man asked.

"Right." Sora said but then he looks past the man and finds someone behind him and it's Kairi.

"Look for Kairi, friend?" The man asked.

"Uh, right." Sora said and looks back at Kairi who walks off. _"How did Kairi end up here? I thought she disappeared like last time." _Sora said in his mind.

"Friends, here." The man said.

"Really?" Sora asked and the man starts making strange noises. "Huh?" Sora asked confused and the man repeats the same strange noises.

"Friends, here." The man said.

"Not sure what you mean, but show me. Take me to Tsubaki, Riku, and Kairi." Sora said.

"Tarzan. Tarzan go." Tarzan said.

"I'm Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go go." Sora said.

Sora opens the doors and he and Tarzan go outside.

_(World of Deep Jungle)_

_(Field Theme: Deep Jungle)_

Meanwhile Donald and Goofy are in a different part of the jungle full of bamboo and they are sitting on a small stump.

"Gawrsh, where are we? I sure hope, Sora, Tsu, Twilight, Amy, Cream, and Rainbow are okay." Goofy said.

"Aw, who needs 'em?! We can find the King and this Princess Celestia without them!" Donald yelled.

"But the King asked us to follow the Keybearer and the Gembearer." Goofy said.

"Well, I don't care anymore! We're getting out of here and we'll find the King!" Donald snapped trying to find his staff but his hand touches something else. "Huh?" Donald asked and he sees a blue furred gorilla and they both scream.

Just then something is coming and the blue gorilla runs off while dropping something and it's a small item.

"Is that…?" Donald asked.

Something is getting closer to Donald and Goofy who gulp and coming out of the bamboo is a man with dark hair with white streaks, thin mustache, wearing a yellow shirt, tan trousers, black boots, and carrying a rifle.

_(Swamp)_

Somewhere in a dark and foggy swamp Tsubaki, Twilight, and Amy are exploring through the swamp.

"Damn those Sora and Donald! When I find them, they're in for it!" Tsubaki said.

"I can't believe they had to argue of the worst time and now we're stuck here." Amy said.

"What's worse is that we don't know where Cream and Rainbow are." Twilight said.

"Now, we have to find everyone in this damn world. Let's get started." Tsubaki said.

The trio go through the swamp but because it's dark they get lost a little easier but they keep going but then they run into alligators in the water but they manage to get through without them biting at the trio and keep going through the swamp but then they stop as they feel like they're being watched.

"You think something's following us?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's probably the Heartless again." Amy said.

Tsubaki turns around and sees what looks like a leopard pouncing at them.

"Look out!" Tsubaki cried but Twilight uses her magic to levitate the leopard allowing Tsubaki to attack with her Gemblade knocking the leopard down.

"A leopard? Here?" Amy asked.

"This jungle's just full of surprises." Tsubaki said but the leopard pounces again but Tsubaki casts Blaze to create a blue firewall scaring the leopard making it run off.

"What a scaredy cat." Twilight said.

"Come on. Let's go before it comes back." Tsubaki said.

The trio keep going through the swamp and they later find a tunnel taking them somewhere else.

_(Hippo Lagoon)_

Tsubaki, Twilight, and Amy arrive at a lagoon full of hippos and they get across by jumping on the hippos until they reach the other side and go to a different part of the jungle.

_(Tree House)_

At the tree house Tarzan jumps off the tree house and into the jungle and Sora decides to follow him taking him to a different part of the jungle.

_(Jungle: Tunnel)_

Sora and Tarzan are now in a tunnel and Tarzan goes into a tree and Sora follows him.

_(Slide Theme: Holy Bananas!)_

Sora and Tarzan are sliding down a huge vine while taking down tree branches in their way and jumping over larger tree branches and they keep sliding down until the giant vine takes them to a different part of the jungle.

_(Campsite)_

Tsubaki, Twilight, and Amy arrive at what looks like a campsite that has a large tent, many camping equipment such as crates, boxes, and baggage and there are what look like experimental items on a table.

"Who would camp out here?" Twilight asked.

"Not sure, but when there's a campsite, there has to be a human around here." Tsubaki said.

Just then they look up to see something coming down and they're Sora and Tarzan.

"Sora!" Tsubaki said.

"There you are, Tsu! I was looking for ya." Sora said but Tsubaki punches Sora's gut making him gasp in pain.

"You MORON! What the hell were you thinking?!" Tsubaki demanded.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if Riku and Kairi were here." Sora said.

"I wanted to look for them too, but what you did was stupid!" Tsubaki berated and then turns to see Tarzan. "Who's he?" Tsubaki asked.

"This is Tarzan. He helped me when I was attacked by that leopard." Sora said.

"Hello. My name is Tsubaki." Tsubaki introduced.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced.

"Amy Rose. Nice to meet you." Amy said.

"Tsubaki, Twilight Sparkle, Amy Rose." Tarzan repeated.

"Yeah." Tsubaki said.

"Found Tsubaki, friend?" Tarzan asked.

"Yes." Sora said.

"Sora, what's up?" Tsubaki asked.

"Got me. When I met him, he repeats what I say and then he started making strange sounds." Sora said.

"What strange sounds?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, it went like…" Sora repeats the same strange sound Tarzan made.

"If I didn't know better, that sounded like gorilla." Twilight said.

"So, he was speaking gorilla back there?" Sora asked.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Amy asked.

"And where are Cream and Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"I dunno. I thought they were with you." Sora said.

"Ugh, guess we'll have to find them thanks to your stupidity." Tsubaki said.

"Give me a break, Tsu." Sora said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, yeah! You won't who I found. I found Kairi." Sora said.

"You did? Where?" Tsubaki asked.

"At the tree house." Sora said.

"What did she say?" Tsubaki asked.

"She just walked off and that was it. I didn't get a chance to talk to her." Sora said.

"Hmm…" Tsubaki said.

"Well, why don't we go look in the tent? She might be in there." Amy said.

"Good idea." Tsubaki said.

The five go inside the tent.

_(Camp: Tent)_

The five go into the tent and they find two figures.

One is a human woman with dark brown long hair, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and a long red skirt working on something.

The second is a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane, pink tail, and has three small butterflies on her flank.

"Jane." Tarzan said and the woman named Jane turns to see the five.

"Tarzan. Oh, and who are they?" Jane asked looking at the four.

"Hello, my name is…" Tsubaki was cut off.

"Oh, so you speak English. So, then obviously neither of you are related to Tarzan." Jane said.

"Uh, no…" Sora said.

"We just met him." Amy said.

"Fluttershy?!" Twilight asked making the yellow Pegasus turn to the Alicorn.

"Twilight! You're here too?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I'm SO happy to see you're okay." Twilight said as they hug.

"Is she your friend too, Twi?" Tsubaki asked.

"You bet." Twilight said.

"Hi, I'm Tsubaki. Tsu for short." Tsubaki introduced.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"Amy Rose. It's nice to meet another of Twilight's friends." Amy said.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too." Fluttershy said looking at the ground fearfully.

"Uh, was it something we said?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't worry about it. Fluttershy is, well, shy." Twilight said.

"Guess the 'shy' part of the name is accurate." Sora said.

"Tell me, are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked.

"Study gorillas?" Amy asked.

"Highly doubtful." A voice said and coming in the tent is the same man and with him are Donald and Goofy.

"Sora! Tsu! Twilight! Amy!" Goofy cheered.

"Goofy! You're okay!" Tsubaki cheered.

"We're glad." Twilight said.

"Hey, what about me?" Donald asked.

"Listen carefully, you stupid duck, after that crap you pulled in that ship, you don't deserve any cheer from us! And if you EVER act selfishly again, I swear to God, I will cook you alive!" Tsubaki threatened making Donald scared and Fluttershy is also scared.

"Um, Twilight, is Tsubaki scary?" Fluttershy asked.

"Tsubaki's nice, Fluttershy. She's just annoyed at that duck at the moment and I can't blame her." Twilight said glaring at Donald.

Sora and Donald look at each other and then turn away from each other.

"Seriously? You two are gonna act like children now?" Amy asked annoyed.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said leaving the tent.

"Hunting them?!" Twilight asked shocked.

"Mister Clayton! We're STUDYING gorillas, not hunting them. This is research." Jane said.

"I just hope he doesn't get too close to those poor gorillas." Fluttershy said.

"Something about that Clayton guy seems a bit off." Tsubaki said.

"I agree." Amy said.

"Well, the more the merrier and since you're friends of Fluttershy, you're all welcome here. Do make yourselves at home." Jane said.

"Thank you, Jane." Twilight said.

"So, what now?" Amy asked.

"We still need to find Cream and Rainbow Dash." Tsubaki said.

"Well, you guys go ahead." Sora said.

"I'm staying." Sora and Donald said at the same time.

"Listen to me and listen good, you two are gonna make up RIGHT NOW and if you don't, I will take you two to the swamp and feed to you to the alligators!" Tsubaki threatened making the two scared.

"Hey, guys, look at what Donald and I found." Goofy said showing the same small item.

"Is that one of those Gummi pieces?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, it's the same one for our ship." Goofy said.

"That could mean the King could be here." Donald said.

"Maybe Princess Celestia is here too." Twilight said.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked.

"Riku and Kairi have gotta be here." Sora said.

"Well, let's search for them and Cream and Rainbow Dash and NO bullcrap from you two!" Tsubaki berated at Sora and Donald.

"Yes, ma'am…" Sora and Donald said.

"Where can we start?" Twilight asked.

"Tarzan said he'd help me find Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Jane, you know Tarzan better. Is there a reason why he's…not like us?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, well, that's because he was raised by gorillas when he was a baby." Jane said.

"I knew it. So, that sound he made was gorilla." Twilight said.

"I've been teaching him how to act like a human and it's not very easy, but he's still learning." Jane said.

"I see." Tsubaki said.

"You people are trying to find your friends, yes?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, Tarzan said he'd help find Riku and Kairi, but that gorilla sound he made was something I didn't get." Sora said.

"Hmm, maybe that sound might have something to do with a clue. I've been working on this projector to help Tarzan, so maybe that sound he made might be connected." Jane said turning on the projector. "Oh, dear, the slides are missing." Jane said.

"They might be outside." Fluttershy said.

"Let's go out and find them." Amy said.

The group and Fluttershy leave the tent and return outside to find the slides and later they manage to find enough slides and they go back into the tent.

"Excellent. Now, let's get to work." Jane said turning on the projector and the first slide reveals what looks like a castle.

"That castle…" Tsubaki said.

"It's familiar…" Sora said.

"Tsu, Sora, what's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Nothing." Tsubaki said.

"I'm good." Sora said.

_"Funny. I've never seen a castle before, but why does look familiar?" _Tsubaki asked in her mind.

_"I've never seen castles in my island. Why am I feeling nostalgic about it?" _Sora asked in his mind.

More slides are being shown but there's nothing relating to finding their friends.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Where are our friends?" Amy asked.

"Where're Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked but Tarzan shakes his head.

"Hey, we thought…" Tsubaki was cut off.

"That just leaves one place." A voice said and they see Clayton entering the tent. "As you can see, we've been in this jungle for some time now, but we've yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them." Clayton said.

"Honestly, Mr. Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide…" Jane was cut off.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-rill-as!" Clayton said.

Tarzan turns to look at Sora and Tsubaki and then nods.

"Tarzan, are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader. Excellent. I'll come along as an escort. The jungle is a dangerous place after all." Clayton said.

"Thanks for your offer, but we can have Tarzan guide us." Tsubaki said.

"You're quite stubborn, aren't you? I think I like you already." Clayton said leaving the tent.

"Guys, this is not just me. This guy is rubbing me the wrong way." Tsubaki said.

"I agree, Tsu. I don't trust him for a second." Twilight said.

"I'm feeling a little bit of doubt for him." Fluttershy said.

The group leave the tent and return outside but then Sabor appears and attack the group but Tsubaki and Sora attack the leopard with the Gemblade and Keyblade while Donald casts Thunder while Twilight casts a magenta flame while Goofy bashes with his shield while Amy whacks with her hammer while Tarzan attacks with his spear and after enough attacks Sabor runs away.

The group return to the hippo lagoon and Tarzan guides them through and takes them higher up in the jungle.

_(Jungle: Vines)_

The group arrive at higher up the jungle full of vines but then they find someone trapped in vines and it's Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow!" Twilight called.

"She is here." Fluttershy said.

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes! Gimme a hoof!" Rainbow said.

"Hang on!" Tsubaki said throwing her Gemblade at the vines cutting them up and Rainbow is now free and flies to them.

"Thanks. You have no idea how long I've been tangled here." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy! Glad to see you've made it." Rainbow said.

"Now, all that's left is Cream, but where is she?" Amy asked.

"We'll find her as soon as we follow Tarzan." Goofy said.

The group follow Tarzan while swinging vines and they later go for a different section.

_(Jungle: Vines 2)_

The group are in a different vine section and they find Tarzan talking to a big black gorilla and with him is a female brown gorilla and with her is Cream.

"Kerchak, please listen to me! I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. I want to help them because…they need us." Tarzan said.

"Uh, did ya get that?" Goofy asked Donald.

"No." Donald said.

"Only Fluttershy would get that. Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Tarzan said he trusts us and he wants to help us." Fluttershy said.

"Kerchak!" Tarzan but Kerchak looks up at something and leaves with the brown gorilla following him.

"Cream!" Amy called.

"I'm so glad you found me. I was found by Ms. Gorilla and she was taking care of me until you found me." Cream said flying to them.

"Hey, did Kerchak look a little distracted to you?" Donald asked.

"I think so." Amy said.

"I think he was looking at the tree house." Sora said.

"I wonder what's up." Tsubaki said.

The group find a vine on a tree and climb up taking them to a different area.

_(Climbing Trees)_

The group are in a tree and begin climbing up and they find a cave taking them to the tree house where Sora landed.

"That's the tree house you ended up at and met Tarzan?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah." Sora said and they see Clayton.

"What's he doing?" Amy asked.

"I'll go see." Twilight said flying up.

"I'll go too." Fluttershy said flying up.

Inside the tree house the same blue gorilla is spinning a globe but Clayton points his rifle at the gorilla and is ready to pull the trigger but before he's ready to shoot Twilight and Fluttershy fly just in time.

"STOP!" Twilight shouted making Clayton shocked and he shoots which misses the gorilla.

"How could you do such a terrible thing?!" Fluttershy demanded.

"Nice work, you two. You stopped him." Tsubaki said as she and the others join them while Tarzan sees Kerchak with the blue gorilla.

"Kerchak, please…" Tarzan said but Kerchak walks off.

The blue gorilla looks at Fluttershy, Twilight, and Donald before walking off with Kerchak.

"What is wrong with you?!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"What were you thinking?!" Donald demanded.

"You don't understand. I was trying to… A snake slithered by and you see, I saved that gorilla's life." Clayton said but Tarzan shakes his head.

"Yeah, right. You were aiming at that gorilla." Amy said.

"How can you be so mean?" Cream asked.

"Now what can we do?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go back and tell Jane what happened." Tsubaki said.

The group later return to the campsite and return to the tent and they tell Jane everything.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jane demanded.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I have told you, I was not aiming at the gorill…" Clayton was cut off.

"You are not to go near those gorillas again!" Jane yelled.

"All because of one mishap? Come now…" Clayton said but he sees Tsubaki, Sora, Donald, Twilight, Fluttershy, Amy, Cream, Tarzan, and Jane glaring at Clayton who chuckles while leaving the tent but as he leaves he becomes angry. "What am I doing with those imbeciles? Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it." Clayton said but then he hears and he readies his rifle and makes a fire.

Inside the tent the group hear a shooting.

"Now what?" Tsubaki asked.

"It better not be Clayton trying to shoot another gorilla." Donald said.

"We should go check outside." Goofy said.

The group leave the tent but then they find a gorilla surrounded by Heartless that look like monkeys.

"Heartless!" Sora said.

"Not here too." Tsubaki said taking out her Gemblade.

"They're hurting that poor gorilla." Fluttershy said.

"Rainbow, get Cream and Fluttershy to safety and we'll handle them." Twilight said.

"On it!" Rainbow saluted taking Cream and Fluttershy.

The monkey Heartless known as Powerwilds attack with their palms and then deliver slide kicks but Tsubaki casts Blaze burning them while Sora casts Thunder but the Powerwilds jump in the air and multi punch but Twilight uses her magic to slam them to the ground while Donald casts Thunder but the Powerwilds attack with their palms again but Amy whacks with her hammer while Goofy charges with his shield while Tarzan attacks with his spear and they defeat the Powerwilds.

After the fight the gorilla leaves.

"More Heartless could be around trying to hurt more gorillas." Twilight said.

"Let's search the jungle and help as much as we can." Amy said.

The group leave the campsite and go to a different area.

_(Bamboo Grove)_

The group arrive at a bamboo forest and they find more Powerwilds attacking another gorilla and so the group fight the Powerwilds with Tsubaki's Gemblade, Sora's Keyblade, Twilight's and Donald's magic, Amy's hammer, Goofy's shield, and Tarzan's spear and they defeat the Powerwilds saving the gorilla and they leave the bamboo grove and go somewhere else.

_(Jungle: Cliff)_

The group are in a cliff area and they more Powerwilds attacking another gorilla but the group fight off the Powerwilds and they save the gorilla and they leave again.

The group check the swamp, climbing trees, and the tree house and they fight off more Heartless and save more gorillas.

"That should be the last of them." Tsubaki said.

"Let's go back to Jane and tell her the gorillas are safe." Goofy said.

The group return to the tent and talk to Jane.

"The gorillas are safe, Jane." Sora said.

"That's good to hear, but I'm worried about Clayton." Jane said.

"After that stunt he pulled, I wouldn't be, but I guess we'll find him and see if he hasn't caused any more trouble." Amy said.

The group leave the tent but a noise is heard.

"Is that Clayton?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let's go take a look." Donald said.

The group return to the bamboo grove only to find Clayton's pipe.

"Was Clayton here?" Twilight asked.

Just then something arrives and it's Sabor again.

"Not that leopard again!" Tsubaki said.

"Sabor, danger!" Tarzan said taking out his spear.

"Cream, Fluttershy, get to safety." Amy said.

"Okay, be careful." Fluttershy said as she and Cream leave.

"Rainbow, go with them." Tsubaki said.

"Got it!" Rainbow said saluting and goes after them.

Sabor leaps into the bamboo and then delivers a pouncing strike at the group who dodge and Tsubaki slashes with her Gemblade followed by a spinning slash while Tarzan multi strikes with his spear but Sabor attacks with his claws but Goofy blocks with his shield and then delivers a huge bash while Twilight shoots magical blasts from her horn but Sabor leaps into the bamboo again and then delivers another pouncing strike but Donald casts Fire followed by casting Blizzard while Amy swings her hammer knocking the leopard back but Sabor attacks with his claws but Sora triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by using Sonic Blade and dashes all over knocking Sabor back but Sabor pounces at the group who dodge again.

"Ugh, screw off, you damn furball!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Sabor, can you please not hurt my friends?" Fluttershy asked but Sabor is about to pounce again. "Please don't hurt them. They were only trying to find Clayton." Fluttershy said but Sabor is about to attack again. "Excuse me! I have asked you nicely to leave them alone, but clearly you didn't listen! I demand you leave them alone and you are to leave the gorillas alone too and if you don't do that, you'll answer to ME! Now, go away!" Fluttershy yelled making Sabor back off and runs away.

"Wow." Donald said.

"I had no idea Fluttershy was like that." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, when it comes to her friends in danger or any innocent animal in danger, she'll act like that." Twilight said.

"Great job, Fluttershy! That'll teach that oversize cat!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thank you. At least you're not hurt." Fluttershy said.

"Clayton doesn't seem to be here. Let's go search elsewhere." Sora said.

Meanwhile the blue gorilla runs through the campsite and enters the tent and lands on Jane.

"Terk, what is the matter?" Jane asked but then something enters the tent and Jane is horrified.

The group return to the campsite and return to the tent but they don't see Jane.

"Where's Jane?" Twilight asked.

"Tarzan, what's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Jane, taken. Jane gone." Tarzan said.

"That's not good." Cream said.

"We should go find her." Sora said.

The group leave the tent and find footprints on the ground and so they follow the footprints taking them to the hippo lagoon and the footprints lead them back to the vines and they climb up the vines taking them to the climbing trees.

"Where's Jane?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Tarzan!" A voice cried and they find Jane and Terk trapped behind vines.

"Jane! Don't worry, we'll get you out." Tsubaki said but then Powerwilds appear.

"Ugh, move it!" Sora said attacking the Powerwilds but more appear.

"Where are they coming from?" Goofy asked.

Tsubaki then sees a giant black fruit.

"I might be crazy, but that fruit might be the source of them." Tsubaki said.

"Hmm, does make sense, considering we never saw it before." Twilight said.

"Let's give it a good strike." Donald said.

"Sora, you're with me. Donald, Goofy, Twi, Amy, Tarzan, you guys handle the Heartless." Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki and Sora attacking at the black fruit with their weapons and while the others are dealing with the Powerwilds and Tsubaki and Sora keep attacking the black fruit and later on the black fruit is destroyed and all the Powerwilds are destroyed.

The group go to Jane and free her and Jane explains everything.

"Then Clayton came to the tent and that's the last thing I remember." Jane said finished explaining.

"Clayton?!" Sora asked shocked.

"I knew that chump was still no good!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said.

"We need to save the gorillas!" Fluttershy said.

"I agree. Let's find Clayton and fast." Twilight said.

The group leave the climbing trees and start looking for Clayton and they find more footprints on the ground leading them through the campsite and they go through the bamboo grove and then go for the cliff.

At the cliff gorillas are surrounded by Powerwilds and Clayton readies his rifle but as the gorillas run away the brown gorilla stays and Clayton prepares to fire as the Powerwilds leap at Kerchak while Clayton is about to pull the trigger.

"STOP!" Tsubaki shouted.

"NO!" Sora shouted making Clayton turn to the group.

"What's your deal, Clayton?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said making gorilla sounds. "Not Clayton!" Tarzan repeated.

"We'll have to handle that jerk." Amy said.

"Rainbow…" Twilight was cut off.

"I know. C'mon, Cream and Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said as they leave.

Clayton prepares to fire at the group but Tsubaki slashes with her Gemblade followed by a flipping slash while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Tarzan attacks with his spear while Twilight casts magenta flames from her tome while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Amy whacks with her hammer and after enough attacks Clayton is knocked back.

Clayton prepares to fire but then raises his rifle and the rock wall breaks making Tarzan rush to stop Clayton but he gets knocked back.

"Tarzan!" Tsubaki and Sora said and they turn to see Clayton floating in midair while preparing his rifle.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

Clayton fires at the group who dodge and Tsubaki attacks with her Gemblade followed casting Blaze while Tarzan multi strikes with his spear but something charges at the group but Sora aerial slashes with his Keyblade followed by a big swing while Goofy delivers a rocket bash with his shield but Clayton fires at the group again but Donald casts Thunder while Amy throws her hammer but something rams into the group again but Twilight shoots magical orbs from her tome while Tarzan strikes with his spear and after enough attacks something is revealed and it's a giant Heartless that looks like a chameleon with green camouflage.

"So it IS a Heartless!" Donald said.

"Let's take it down and Clayton!" Amy said.

The Heartless known as Stealth Sneak claps its hands together conjuring green energy and unleashes it but Sora aerial slashes at Stealth Sneak while Tarzan multi attacks with his spear but Clayton fires at the group with his rifle while Stealth Sneak delivers dance like kicks but Amy swings her hammer striking Stealth Sneak while Donald casts Fire but Stealth Sneak rams into the group who dodge out of the way and Goofy throws his shield at Clayton while Twilight casts Thunder down at both Clayton and Stealth Sneak but the giant Heartless lights its eyes and fires beams of light at the group three times but Tsubaki slashes at Stealth Sneak with her Gemblade followed by casting Blizzard and after enough attacks Stealth Sneak is stunned allowing Tsubaki and Sora to knock Clayton off Stealth Sneak.

"Now we have to handle both of them." Twilight said.

"Sora and I will get Clayton. You guys deal with that Heartless." Tsubaki said.

Stealth Sneak conjures green energy and unleashes it at the group who dodge and Twilight unleashes magical orbs while Goofy charges with his shield but Stealth Sneak dance kicks at them but Amy throws his hammer to strike while Donald casts Blizzard but Clayton fires his rifle but Sora uses Sonic Blade and dashes all over many times while Tsubaki casts both Blaze and Fire but Stealth Sneak lights its eyes and fires light rays from its eyes but Tarzan attacks with his spear while Donald casts Thunder while Twilight fires magical beams from her horn but Clayton prepares to fire again but Tsubaki triple slashes with her Gemblade followed by an upper slash while Sora vertical slashes with his Keyblade but Stealth Sneak conjures green energy at the group but Tarzan strikes with his spear while Goofy bashes with his shield while Amy double swings her hammer but Stealth Sneak rams at the group but Twilight casts Blizzard to stop it allowing Donald to cast Fire but Stealth Sneak lights its eyes at the group again but Tsuabki charges at the Heartless and delivers a stab on its head with her Gemblade and knocks it out.

"That Heartless pissed me off." Tsubaki said.

"Now Clayton!" Donald said.

Clayton tries to use his potion to heal himself but Tarzan stops him with his spear while Goofy charges at Clayton with his shield but Clayton shoots from his rifle but Twilight casts her barrier and then casts earth magic to make rocks rise up from the ground sending Clayton upwards allowing Donald to cast Thunder bringing him down but Clayton tries to heal himself again but Sora delivers a blade stand kick and then triple slashes with his Keyblade while Tsubaki delivers a diagonal slash with her Gemblade followed by a flipping slash but Clayton fires from his rifle but Goofy blocks the shooting with his shield and then delivers a charging strike with his shield while Tarzan multi strikes with his spear but Clayton gets away and tries to fire again but Donald casts Blizzard while Amy delivers a huge swing with her hammer sending Clayton to Twilight who uses her magic to levitate the hunter and then slams him to the ground but Clayton tries to heal himself but Sora uses Sonic Blade and dashes all over while Tsubaki horizontal slashes with her Gemblade followed by a graceful spinning slash and they manage to finish off Clayton.

"This can't be happening…" Clayton said.

Clayton stumbles back and prepares to fire his rifle but then Stealth Sneak is shaking and then falls on Clayton.

"Crushed by his own Heartless. How sad." Tsubaki said as a giant heart leaves Stealth Sneak and disappears.

After the fight Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Cream go to the group.

"That was amazing!" Cream said.

"Thank you saving the gorillas. Here, you can have this." Fluttershy said giving Tsubaki and Sora a Cure spell.

Kerchak approaches the group and grabs Tsubaki and Sora and throws them to the upper part of the cliff and does the same to Donald, Goofy, and Amy while Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Cream fly their way up the cliff and Tarzan climbs up and the gorillas walk off.

"Tarzan home." Tarzan said and goes for a cave.

"Where is he going?" Goofy asked.

The group follow Tarzan into the cave.

_(Waterfall Cavern)_

The group enter a waterfall cave and they find Tarzan climbing up and so they follow him upward and they see him going for another cave and they follow him into the cave.

_(Cavern of Heart)_

The group enter a different cave and they find Tarzan with a tree full of butterflies and Jane and Terk join them.

"So, this is his home." Tsubaki said.

"But that means…" Sora was cut off by a sound.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"The waterfalls." Jane said.

"They must be echoing all the way here." Fluttershy said.

"Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said.

"Oh, I think I know what that gorilla sound means. It means 'heart'. Friends in our hearts." Jane said.

"Heart." Tarzan said.

"That's what it meant." Sora said.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said.

"Donald, sorry about what I said." Sora said.

"I'm sorry for being selfish." Donald said.

"I guess I should apologize for threatening to cook you." Tsubaki said.

"It's nice to see you get along." Cream said.

"This is a nice lesson to learn about friendship." Twilight said.

"All for one, right?" Goofy said.

Just then the butterflies clear out and reveal the same keyhole just like in Wonderland and Sora's Keyblade unleashes a beam and locks the keyhole before it disappears and just then a Gummi piece falls off.

"A Gummi." Donald said.

"But's not the King's." Goofy said.

Just then something appears and it's a giant green heart.

"Another heart?" Tsubaki asked and the green heart flies into Tsubaki's Gemblade.

"I wonder what that means." Amy said.

"I've been trying to figure that out myself." Tsubaki said.

Terk then nudges her head at Donald.

"Donald, I think you have a new admirer." Fluttershy said.

"No, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald said and everyone laughs.

Meanwhile in the same dark chamber the projection of the group shuts off and the woman Maleficent is with shadow figures.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" One of the shadow figures asked and it's the calculating figure.

"The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait, but it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." Maleficent said.

"Yeah, he got chomped instead!" The cocky shadow figure said.

"What an idiot!" Wario said.

"Hmph. A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." The calculating shadow figure said revealing to a thin man with a twisted goatee, wearing a black robe with red long sleeves, black turban with a red feather, black cape, and carrying a staff with a cobra head. "But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes. Not only that, but the girl has found two of the Faerie Hearts." The man said.

"Fear not, Jafar, it will take them ages to find the rest. Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan." Maleficent said.

"Yes, the Princesses." Jafar said.

"As well as the descendant of the Sage of Light and the Warlock of Darkness." A voice said and it's the Dr.

"The Princesses are falling into our hands one by one." Maleficent said and just then someone is pushed into the chamber and it's Alice. "Speaking of which…" Maleficent said.

Coming from behind Alice is the same masked figure from before and with him are two creatures.

One is a black hedgehog with red streaks on his spikes, arms, and legs, wearing white gloves with ring bracelets, and white and red hover shoes.

The second is a white furred bat with black wings, wearing long white gloves, long white boots with two hearts at the end, a heart shaped breastplate, and blue eye makeup.

"Bravo, Silver Knight! I knew you would find us a Princess. Well done, as well Shadow and Rouge." The Dr. said.

"You call that a mission? I would have expected a challenge." Rouge said.

"Hmph! You have your Princess now." Shadow said.

"Heh, it was easy. Nobody suspected anything." Silver Knight said and he sees a projection of Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, I'm gonna enjoy killing you." Silver Knight said walking off and Shadow and Rouge follow him

"I wonder what's behind that mask." Jafar said.

"That's a mystery to me." Maleficent said.

"We'll know soon enough. Right now, he's proving to be useful to us." The Dr. said.

Meanwhile in Deep Jungle in the tent the group tell Jane they have to leave.

"Well, it's time to go." Twilight said.

"Where is your ship anyway?" Jane asked.

"Uh, not that far." Donald said.

"Sora, Tsubaki, Tarzan friends." Tarzan said and Tsubaki and Sora smile.

"Fluttershy, I know you like being with the gorillas, but it would be great if you stay with us." Twilight said.

"Okay." Fluttershy said.

The group leave the tent and go for the Gummi ship.

* * *

**There's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. Anyway, see you in the next chapter. Take care and I'll see you next time.**


	9. Traverse Town 3: Reunion and Learning

Traverse Town 3: Reunion and Learning

Tsubaki, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Twilight, Amy, Cream, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy return to the Gummi ship and in the ship Tsubaki examines the green heart in her Gemblade as well as the Gummi pieces.

"I'm not getting this. Why is it that those Gummi blocks fall out of those glowing holes whenever Sora locks them and how come they're different?" Tsubaki asked.

"And how is it used?" Sora asked.

"I dunno." Donald said.

"Not only that, but every time Sora's Keyblade locks up those holes, a heart shows up out of nowhere and flies into my Gemblade and during our fight with Cerberus, that weird Faerie, Confusia showed up and helped. How is this happening?" Tsubaki asked annoyed.

"Calm down, Tsu. Why don't we go and get some answers?" Twilight suggested.

"Good idea, Twilight! Maybe Leon and Erza might know." Goofy said.

"Hmm, they might." Donald said.

"Okay, so back to Traverse Town." Amy said.

"I call pilot!" Sora said.

"Forget it!" Donald yelled.

"But I'm the Keyblade Master." Sora said.

"I don't care! The answer is no!" Donald said.

"Can we PLEASE get going before I throw you two into space and we'll LEAVE you?!" Tsubaki snapped making Sora and Donald sweat drop.

"That'll shut 'em up." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ms. Tsu is really scary sometimes, but nice." Cream said.

"I agree." Fluttershy said.

The Gummi ship begins flying and after a long flight they return to Traverse Town.

_(Field Theme: Traverse Town)_

_(First District)_

The group return to Traverse Town in the First District and while looking around they find Eren, Armin, and Yuffie standing near a mailbox.

"There's Yuffie, Eren, and Armin." Twilight said.

"Let's go say hi." Sora said.

The group approach the trio.

"Hey, you're back." Eren said.

"How's your journey coming?" Armin asked.

"Let's just say a lot of things happened." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, we've battled Heartless, found some of Twi's friends and Amy's friend, and we found two keyholes and two different colored hearts." Sora said but Yuffie, Eren, and Armin are shocked.

"Wait, did you say 'Keyholes'?" Yuffie asked.

"And you found two of 'em?" Armin asked.

"Yeah?" Sora answered.

"Tsubaki, can I see those hearts you have?" Eren asked and Tsubaki shows her Gemblade which contains the pink and green hearts. "Armin, those are…" Eren stops talking.

"Faerie Hearts. I can't believe you found them." Armin said.

"No way!" Yuffie said.

"What the hell is a Faerie Heart?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sora, did you lock those Keyholes?" Yuffie asked ignoring Tsubaki's question.

"Yeah, my Keyblade made a lock sound and disappeared." Sora said.

"Great!" Yuffie said smiling.

"Why is that great and what is a Faerie Heart?" Tsubaki asked.

"Go find Erza and Leon. They'll explain." Armin said.

"That's why we came here, but where are they?" Twilight asked.

"You can find them both at the underground cavern. Leon and Erza normally go there for training and sparring." Yuffie said.

"There's a channel in the alleyway at the Second District. It's connected to the cavern." Eren said.

"Thanks." Tsubaki said.

The group leave the First District and go to the next area.

_(Second District)_

The group arrive at the Second District and find the doors taking them somewhere else.

_(Alleyway)_

The group are now in the alleyway and they make their way for the channel but then they see a giant grate in their way.

"You've got to be kidding." Donald said.

"Now what?" Amy asked.

"I think I have an idea." Tsubaki said smiling evilly.

"Oh, no, I know that evil smile." Sora said.

Tsubaki looks at Donald evilly.

"What're you lookin' at?" Donald asked but Tsubaki picks up the duck by the neck. "Hey, what're you doing, Tsu?! Put me down!" Donald demanded but Tsubaki charges the duck straight for the grate while crashing his head against it and later the grate is destroyed.

"Nice to know your head's useful for something, Duck." Tsubaki said dropping Donald who has stars over his head.

"Oh, my…" Fluttershy said covering her face with her wing.

"That was extreme." Rainbow Dash said.

"At least the bars are down." Amy said.

Donald later wakes up.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald demanded jumping up and down.

"It's called teamwork, Donald. Look it up." Tsubaki said.

"Now we can get in." Sora said.

The group go into the channel.

_(Secret Cavern)_

The group are in the cavern full of water and so they swim through and they later find Leon and Erza sword sparring against each other while Lucy and Aerith are watching.

"Hey." Sora said.

"Oh, you're back." Lucy said.

"Is your journey going fine?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, we had some ups and downs, but we're fine." Twilight said.

Just then Erza and Leon stop sparring and approach the group.

"Welcome back. How fares your journey?" Erza asked.

"It's fine. We came to ask you and Leon something." Sora said.

"Really? Well, shoot." Leon said.

"In Wonderland and in a jungle, I found and locked something with my Keyblade." Sora said.

"So, you found two Keyholes? That's great." Leon said.

"Very impressive, which means your work is halfway complete." Erza said.

"So, why's that a big deal?" Sora asked.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole and each one leads to the heart of that world. There should be one in this town." Leon said.

"So, hypothetically, what would happen if we didn't seal the Keyholes?" Twilight asked.

"This was written in Ansem's report." Aerith said.

"Relius also wrote about the Keyholes." Lucy said.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon said.

"And what happens after that?" Amy asked slightly nervous.

"In the end, the world disappears." Erza answered shocking everyone.

"No way…" Rainbow Dash said.

"That's scary…" Fluttershy said scared.

"No wonder what happened to Equestria. The Heartless destroyed it…" Twilight said sadly.

"My world is…" Amy said as she starts crying.

"Now you know why your Keyblade is important." Aerith said.

"You have to lock the Keyholes, Sora." Lucy said.

"So, what about me? After Sora locked those Keyholes, strange hearts appear and fly into my Gemblade and not only that, when we were in Olympus and fighting Cerberus, a Faerie appeared and helped out." Tsubaki said.

"You must be talking about Faerie Hearts and you found two of them?" Erza asked.

"Yes." Tsubaki said showing her Gemblade which contains the pink and green hearts.

"Erza, those ARE Faerie Hearts!" Lucy said.

"As I thought. Well done, Tsubaki." Erza said.

"So, what's the big deal?" Tsubaki asked.

"Faeries were very unique and powerful creatures, who lived for more than we have. Years ago, Faeries of different elements lived in harmony and were in fact the ones, who forged the Gemblades. As their creators, the Faeries are able to be summoned or can power these weapons with their magic, making the Gemblade just as powerful." Erza explained.

"So, this Gemblade was made by these Faeries?" Tsubaki asked.

"Indeed." Erza answered.

"What happened to these Faeries?" Donald asked.

"Ten years ago, a very vile dark being opposed the Faeries and wanted the power and magic for himself. This dark being transformed the Faeries into tiny hearts and scattered them away to other worlds while reducing their world into darkness while the Gemblades disappear, in search of new masters to be used by. And that's where you come in, Tsubaki. I don't know if it was fate or luck, but you were chosen for a reason. And since they appear after Sora locks a Keyhole, they were sealed away into Keyholes in different worlds they were sent to." Lucy said.

"Your new reason is to find the remaining Faerie Hearts, and save them as Faeries. The more you find, the more powerful your Gemblade will become and will help you counter any foe." Erza said.

"That's a lot to take in. I'm sure if I can find them all…" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah and I dunno about finding all Keyholes…" Sora said.

"Seeing other worlds will serve you well." Leon said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"We also gotta find your friends, my friends, Amy's friends, Princess Celestia, and King Mickey." Twilight said.

"You know, you're right." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, we can do it." Sora said.

"Anything else?" Leon asked.

"Oh, yeah! This Gummi block's different from the others. You know what it's for?" Sora asked but Leon facepalms.

"Cid should know." Aerith said.

"Okay, we'll ask him." Tsubaki said.

"Wait, take this with you." Erza said giving Sora a mysterious stone. "This stone holds a mysterious power. Leon gave this to me for luck, but you deserve it more." Erza said.

"Thanks, Erza." Tsubaki said.

"How do we use it?" Sora asked but Leon crosses his arms in annoyance but Erza smacks him.

"Forgive Leon's rudeness. Unfortunately, I do not know how the stone works." Erza said.

"We'll find out soon." Twilight said.

The group leave the cavern and go through the alleyway later return to the First District go into the shop.

_(Accessory Shop)_

The group enter the shop and find Cid.

"What can I do for ya?" Cid asked.

"We have something that'll interest you." Amy said as they show him a Gummi block.

"Well, if it ain't a Gummi block." Cid said.

"That's right." Sora said.

"What's this one for?" Goofy asked.

"You're kiddin', right? You're flyin' a Gummi ship and know nuttin' about Navigation Gummis. Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground." Cid said and Tsubaki becomes very angry.

"Uh-oh…" Sora, Donald, Twilight, Amy said at the same time.

"Not this again…" Fluttershy said scared.

Tsubaki grabs Cid by his shirt.

"Listen to me, you old fart! There's a lot we don't know! WHO THE HELL CARES! WE NEED THE GUMMI SHIP TO TRAVEL TO OTHER DAMN WORLDS! WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Tsubaki shouted shaking Cid.

"Tsu, calm down!" Sora said managing to pull Tsubaki off.

"Geez, this gal's not to be messed with, huh? Anyway, sorry 'bout that. I didn't know. I'll lend y'all a hand." Cid said.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for shouting at you. Watch what you say next time." Tsubaki said.

"Anyway, with Navigation Gummis, you can go to new places. You'll want one on your ship, so I'll install it for you." Cid said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"First, I gotta deliver something." Cid said.

"Deliver what?" Tsubaki asked.

"Just a book. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically fallin' apart. It's too beat up to restore the way it was, but I did a good job puttin' it back together." Cid said.

"I see." Twilight said.

"Ya mind deliverin' this book?" Cid asked.

"Sure, but to where?" Donald asked.

"There's an old house past the Third District. Just look for the big fire sign." Cid said giving them the book.

Just then a bell rings.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"The bell at the gizmo shop just rang. You can check it out if ya want, but first, deliver that book. After that, come meet me at the house in the Third District." Cid said.

The group make their way for the Third District.

_(Third District)_

The group arrive at the Third District but Air Soldier Heartless appear and attack but Tsubaki slashes with her Gemblade while Sora slashes with his Keyblade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Twilight unleashes magical blasts while Amy swings her hammer and they defeat the Air Soldiers and keep going and they stop at a door with a fire symbol.

"This must be the fire sign." Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki, Sora, Donald, and Twilight all cast Fire at the door opening it and they go through it.

_(Old House)_

The group are in a cavern and they find an old house surrounded by water and there is a bridge of stepping stones and so they cross through and reach the house but the door is blocked by wood but they find a hole with cloth and use it to enter.

The group enter the house but it's dark and empty.

"There's something about this musty place." A voice said and Sora turns to see Kairi. "It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi…?" Sora asked.

"Sora, who're you talking to?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's Kairi! She's right…" Sora stops talking as he doesn't see Kairi anymore.

"You're obviously hallucinating. Kairi's not here." Tsubaki said.

"Why did Cid have us deliver this musty book in this place?" Donald asked.

"Well, well." A voice said and they turn to see an old man with white hair and beard, wearing blue robes, blue hat, and carrying a bag and wand. "You've arrived sooner than expected." The old man said.

"You knew we were coming?" Amy asked.

"Of course!" The old man answered.

"You're…not a Heartless, are you?" Sora asked.

"I don't think he looks like one." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, certainly not. My name is Merlin and as you can see, I am a sorcerer." Merlin introduced. "I spent too much time travelling. It's good to be home." Merlin said.

"So, you live here." Twilight said.

"Yes, dear. King Mickey and Princess Celestia has requested my help." Merlin said.

"You know the Princess?!" Twilight asked shocked.

"You know King Mickey?!" Donald asked.

"Yes, yes. You are Twilight Sparkle, Donald, and Goofy." Merlin said and then turns to Tsubaki and Sora. "Who might you two be?" Merlin asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"I'm Tsubaki." Tsubaki introduced.

"My word, you look like Flamma!" Merlin said.

"Okay, who the hell is Flamma?! I don't know her." Tsubaki said.

"Well, ten years ago, I met her and she looks just like you. Anyway, you have found the key and the gem." Merlin said.

"So, what did the King ask you to do?" Donald asked.

"And what about Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Just a moment." Merlin said as he opens the bag and waves his wand. "Presto!" Merlin said as the bag opens and many items fly out and begin to decorate the house and later the entire house is full of furniture, potions, and books.

"There now. Ahem, King Mickey and Princess Celestia have asked me to help train you in the art of magic. We'll start anytime you like. One more thing." Merlin said showing a small pumpkin shaped carriage which transforms into an older woman in blue robes with a pink bow and a hood.

"Hello, I am Fairy Godmother. King Mickey and Princess Celestia asked me to help too." Fairy Godmother said.

"I don't know how much I can be of help, but stop by anytime." Merlin said.

"We actually have something for you, Merlin." Twilight said giving him the book.

"Oh, the book. Cid asked you to bring me this. Thank you." Merlin said taking the book.

"What kind of book is that?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know myself. It's not mine. It somehow found its way into my bag. It was such a curious book, so I asked Cid to repair it for me. I'll put this somewhere. It holds a great secret. There are missing pages that will have to be found in different worlds. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me." Merlin said.

"What about this stone?" Sora asked showing the stone.

"Hmm, try asking Fairy Godmother about that." Merlin said.

The group go to Fairy Godmother.

"Excuse me, do you know something about this stone?" Sora asked.

"Oh, my. This poor thing was turned into a Summon Gem." Fairy Godmother said.

"Summon Gem?" Tsubaki asked.

"When the Heartless enter the Keyhole, the world disappears." Fairy Godmother said.

"We know that." Amy said.

"But when a world disappears, so does it inhabitants, but this one was able to survive because he had such a strong heart, but was transformed into this stone." Fairy Godmother said.

"Can he regain himself?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but only in spirit. Now watch, Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" Fairy Godmother chanted as the gem transforms into a lion.

_(Obtained: Simba)_

"Whoa!" Tsubaki said.

"Hello, my name is Simba. I'll help you however I can." Simba said as he disappears.

"When you call him, he will appear and help you." Fairy Godmother said.

"There should be more of these Summon Gems in different worlds." Tsubaki said.

"Yes, and once their worlds are restored, they will be brought back to their world. Please help them." Fairy Godmother said.

"We will." Sora said.

The group leave Merlin's house and make their way back to the Third District and when they get back many Shadow Heartless appear and the group prepare to fight but then someone slashes at the Shadows with a sword and Tsubaki and Sora ae shocked to see who it is.

"There you guys are. What's going on?" The person asked and it's Riku.

"Riku!" Sora said as he puts his hands on Riku's face.

"Sora, knock it off!" Tsubaki said pulling Sora off.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked.

"I hope not. It took forever to find you two." Riku said.

"We're happy you're okay, Riku." Tsubaki said but looks around. "Wait, where's Kairi?" Tsubaki asked.

"Isn't she with you?" Riku asked back but Tsubaki and Sora don't answer. "Hey, it's okay, I'm sure she's made it off the island too. We're finally free and hey, she might be looking for us now." Riku said but then a Shadow appears. "We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this…" Riku was cut off as he turns to see Tsubaki and Sora carrying the Gemblade and the Keyblade.

"Leave it to who?" Sora asked holding the Keyblade behind his head.

"Show off." Tsubaki said annoyed.

"Sora, Tsu. When did…?" Riku stops talking.

"Long story short, we've been looking for you and Kairi with their help." Tsubaki said showing Donald, Goofy, Twilight, and Amy who nod.

"Who are they?" Riku asked.

"Ahem, my name is…" Donald was cut off.

"We've travelled to many places and worlds looking for you." Sora said.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Riku said.

"Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master." Goofy said.

"And Tsubaki's the Gemblade master." Amy said.

"Who would've thought it?" Donald asked.

"Got something to say, Duck?" Tsubaki asked annoyed.

"So, this is the Keyblade?" Riku asked holding Sora's Keyblade.

"Huh? Hey, how did…?" Sora asked as he goes for Riku who backs off.

"Catch." Riku said throwing the Keyblade back to Sora. "Tsu, can I see your Gemblade?" Riku asked.

"Sure." Tsubaki said showing the Gemblade.

"Hm, amazing. I never thought it exists." Riku said.

"So, you're gonna come with us, right?" Tsubaki asked.

"We got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it." Sora said.

"Uh, guys, can I talk to you?" Donald asked.

"What now?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Donald said.

"Are you serious, Donald? What is your problem?" Sora asked.

"Look, I'm not against it. It's just that I have a bad feeling about this." Donald said.

"C'mon, Riku's our friend." Sora said.

"I know, but…" Donald stops talking.

"Uh, he's gone." Goofy said.

"What?" Sora asked and Riku is gone.

"Riku? Thanks a lot, Donald." Tsubaki said.

"Hey, just be thankful he's okay." Twilight said.

"Yeah, you're right and who knows, maybe we'll run into Kairi soon too." Sora said.

"Maybe. Let's go meet with the others. Cid said they're at some house." Tsubaki said.

Unknowing to them Silver Knight watches them from a roof.

The group go for a house and enter it.

_(Small House)_

The group enter the house and find Leon, Erza, Yuffie, Eren, Armin, Aerith, Lucy, Cid, and Meliodas.

"Hey, you're here." Eren said.

"This will be our secret place from now on." Yuffie said.

"Cool, I guess." Tsubaki said.

"Anyway, we delivered that book." Donald said.

"Great, and it went well?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sora asked.

"Well, you guys ever heard of Maleficent or Dr. Facilier?" Cid asked.

"No." Tsubaki said.

"I hear they're in town right now." Meliodas said.

"Who're Maleficent and Dr. Facilier?" Twilight asked.

"Maleficent is a witch!" Cid said.

"A horrible witch." Lucy said.

"Dr. Facilier is a voodoo man with dark magic. Many call him the Shadow Man." Leon said.

"They're both the reason this town is full of Heartless." Armin said.

"Do not take any of them lightly. They're vile scums." Erza said.

"They've been using the Heartless for years." Aerith said.

"We've all lost our worlds, thanks to them." Eren said slamming his fists on the table.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nine years ago, a swarm of Heartless invaded our homeworld, and I had to get outta that mess and went with these guys." Cid said.

"Not too long ago, Armin's and my world was overrun by Heartless, thanks to Facilier. We tried to defend our home as much as we could with our comrades, but…" Eren stops talking.

"We lost many of our comrades to the Heartless and Facilier found our world's Keyhole and destroyed our world." Armin finished.

"Our world met the same fate. Facilier and Maleficent arrived in our guild Fairy Tail and attacked it along with a swarm of Heartless." Lucy said.

"We tried our best to defend our guild and our home, but they were formidable and we lost our comrades, including our master and then Maleficent and Facilier destroyed our world." Erza said.

"That's awful!" Donald said.

"I can't believe this…" Amy said.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem, who dedicated his life to studying the Heartless." Leon said.

"There was once a scholar named Relius, who also dedicated his life to studying the Heartless, Keyblades, Gemblades, Faeries, and Keyholes." Erza said.

"They've both wrote their own reports." Armin said.

"Where are the reports?" Sora asked.

"No one knows. They were scattered when our world was destroyed." Aerith said.

"I bet Maleficent and Facilier have some of those pages." Cid said.

Outside the house Riku is watching the group and with him is Maleficent.

"You see, it's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friends, they quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now they value them far more than they do you." Maleficent said as they watch Tsubaki and Sora talking to Donald, Goofy, Twilight, and Amy. "You're better off without those wretched children. Now think no more of them and come with me. I'll help you what you're searching for." Maleficent said as Riku continues to stare at Sora and Tsubaki.

Meanwhile on the roof of a building Silver Knight keeps watching Tsubaki and someone arrives and it's Dr. Facilier.

"Well, this is what you learned. When you wee separated from the one you value the most, it seems the person, who looks like her is mocking you. Clearly she's not the friend you're looking for. No, no, no. She's been long gone." Dr. Facilier said.

"No duh. You said you'd help me bring her back if I helped, right?" Silver Knight asked.

"That's right and we will, but first, that girl is an obstacle to making that happen. In order for your friend to come back, she must die." Dr. Facilier said.

"Oh, I'll gladly do that." Silver Knight said.

In the house the group are talking to Cid.

"Well, I installed that Navigation Gummi on your ship and if you find another one like those, bring it to me. I even installed a Warp Drive for the heck of it." Cid said.

"Warp Drive?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yep. With that, you can go to worlds you've already visited. Well, time to get back to my real job." Cid said.

"What real job?" Sora asked.

"You'll see. Meet me at the First District." Cid said.

Just then the bell rings again.

"That's the bell from the gizmo shop." Lucy said.

"Ya know, I heard something might happen if you ring it three times." Yuffie said.

"But it's all boarded up and nobody has gotten to it." Lucy said.

"Go and check it out." Cid said.

"Okay, maybe it'll be something useful." Tsubaki said.

"Okay. Cream, I want you to stay here." Amy said.

"Okay." Cream said.

"Rainbow, Fluttershy, do the same." Twilight said.

"Okay." Fluttershy said.

"But…" Rainbow was cut off.

"Stay." Twilight repeated making Rainbow pout.

"Oh, yeah. I got a question, you guys know Cloud and Natsu?" Tsubaki asked.

"Cloud?!" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, we know him." Yuffie said.

"And we know Natsu! Is he okay?!" Lucy asked.

"They're fine. We actually met them at the Coliseum." Sora said.

"You did? Well, it's good to know they're okay. Natsu was with us while our world was ending, but he vanished without a trace." Erza said.

"Where are they now?" Aerith asked.

"They're fighting their darkness right now. And Lucy, Natsu says he'll see you soon." Tsubaki said.

"Natsu…" Lucy said.

"Well, we'll look forward to seeing them soon." Aerith said.

"C'mon, let's get to the gizmo shop." Goofy said.

The group leave the house and return to the Second District and they later go into the gizmo shop.

_(Gizmo Shop)_

The group arrive inside the gizmo shop and it's full of gears and clocks but the many Heartless appear and attack but Tsubaki, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Twilight, and Amy defeat them and continue on through the gizmo shop until they go outside where they find a ladder and so they use it to climb up and they reach the top of the building and find a bell tower blocked by wood.

"It's blocked. Now what?" Amy asked.

Tsubaki looks at Donald evilly.

"Oh, no! You're not doing that to me again!" Donald said.

"Fine, killjoy." Tsubaki said.

"Let's ram ourselves." Twilight said.

The six ram themselves to the wood and they destroy it and the way is open.

"So, we're to ring the bell three times?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, let's do it." Tsubaki said.

Sora rings the bell first making a mural on the fountain change and then Tsubaki rings the bell the second time making the mural change again and then Tsubaki and Sora ring the bell the third and final time making the mural change again and this time a Keyhole is revealed.

"The Keyhole!" Twilight said.

"Sora, go and seal it quickly." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

The group go for the Keyhole but then something crashes down and it's Guard Armor again.

"Not that Heartless again!" Donald said.

"Let's just beat it again and seal that Keyhole." Tsubaki said.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

Guard Armor spin attacks with its arms but Tsubaki aerial slashes with her Gemblade while Sora triple slashes with is Keyblade but Guard Armor slams itself to the ground and is now motionless and Tsubaki, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Twilight, and Amy attack but after enough attacks Guard Armor is not moving.

"Wasn't that TOO easy?" Twilight asked.

"You're right. Something's off." Sora said.

Guard Armor gets back up and just then its arms touch the ground becoming feet while its feet become hands while the torso flips over and its helmet opens revealing its yellow eyes.

"It changed shape." Goofy said.

"So, what if it changed! Our results won't!" Amy said.

"Yeah, let's beat the crap outta this thing." Tsubaki said.

_(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

The new and improved Heartless known as Opposite Armor attacks the group with its new hands and feet but they dodge and Tsubaki aerial slashes with her Gemblade followed by casting Thunder while Sora slashes at the limbs with his Keyblade but Opposite Armor delivers a windmill spin attack with its hands but Twilight levitates the hands and slams them to the ground but Opposite Armor delivers a flipping strike with its feet but Amy delivers a spinning strike with her hammer while Goofy uses Tornado but Opposite Armor attacks with its helmet and then forms itself into a cannon and fires energy balls but Donald casts Fire while Sora aerial slashes with his Keyblade followed by an aerial spin strike but Opposite Armor sends its limbs to strike but Tsubaki casts Blaze at all of the limbs while Twilight unleashes magical blasts from her horn but Opposite Armor delivers a windmill style strike with its hands but Goofy uses Rocket while Donald casts Thunder but Opposite Armor delivers a flipping strike with its feet but Sora uses Sonic Blade at the limbs while Amy throws her hammer but Opposite Armor keeps attacking with its limbs.

"Ugh, this Heartless is annoying!" Tsubaki yelled.

"I know, but we gotta try and get rid of it." Donald said.

Opposite Armor attacks the group with its new feet by charging but Goofy uses Tornado striking at the limbs while Twilight casts Blaze and burns the body but Opposite Armor spins its new hands around like a windmill and goes for the group but Donald casts Thunder while Amy throws her hammer but Opposite Armor sends its limbs to attack but Tsubaki aerial slashes with her Gemblade and then casts Blizzard while Sora casts Fire at the hands but Opposite Armor delivers a flipping attack with its feet getting the group but Tsubaki, Sora, Donald, and Twilight cast Cure and then Twilight fires magical bolts at all the limbs while Goofy uses Tornado at the torso as well as the limbs but Opposite forms itself into a cannon and fires a ball of energy at the group but Goofy blocks with his shield allowing Amy to deliver a huge swing with her hammer while Donald casts Fire but Opposite Armor spins its hands around like a windmill but Tsubaki and Sora slash at the hands and feet and manage to destroy them all.

"Gotcha, bitch!" Tsubaki gloated but Opposite Armor uses its torso to fire another ball of energy.

"Tsu!" Sora cried.

Just then Tsubaki's Gemblade glows and the green heart releases transforming into a Faerie with green hair with a leaf crown, leaf shaped wings, wearing a green and light brown tree like dress, and branches on her arms.

"Another Faerie?" Tsubaki asked.

"So, you summoned me? Thank you. I am Naturae, the Faerie of Nature. Allow me to handle this." Naturae said as she unleashes vines from the ground and they grab hold of Opposite Armor and slam it down to the ground and then unleashes rocks and rains them down at the Heartless doing damage.

"That was great, thanks." Tsubaki said.

"Call me anytime again." Naturae said as she flies back into the Gemblade.

Opposite Armor tries to fire another energy shot at the group but Goofy uses Rocket while Amy delivers a spinning swing with her hammer while Donald casts Blizzard while Twilight unleashes two magical bombs while Sora slashes with his Keyblade while Tsubaki aerial slashes with her Gemblade and they finish off Opposite Armor who shakes and its helmet falls into its torso while a giant heart flies out and it disappears and just then Tsubaki and Sora gain a new spell.

_(Obtained: Aero)_

"That's done." Donald said.

"Now, Sora." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah." Sora said as he uses his Keyblade to lock the Keyhole making it disappear.

Just then a giant heart appears and it's a light blue heart.

"Another Faerie Heart." Tsubaki said and the light blue Faerie Heart flies into the Gemblade.

"Look." Amy said as a Gummi block appears.

"This must be another Navigation Gummi." Goofy said.

"Let's give this to Cid. He said he's at the First District with his new job." Twilight said.

The group return to the First District and find Cid standing behind the Accessory Shop.

"Hey, that was quick!" Cid said.

"We sealed this town's Keyhole." Sora said.

"And I got a new Faerie Heart." Tsubaki said.

"Great! I'll tell Leon. So, now you know, I'm in the Gummi business. Workin' on your ship was great!" Cid said.

"Well, we found another Navigation Gummi." Sora said.

"Perfect. I'll go get it installed." Cid said but takes a good look. "Actually, this one comes in sets. You gotta find the mate to this one." Cid said.

"Fine. We'll find it as we keep going." Tsubaki said.

"Well, let's get going." Donald said.

The group start to move but then Tsubaki stops and looks back to see Silver Knight on the roof.

"Him again…" Tsubaki said remembering Silver Knight.

"Tsu, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. You guys go on ahead. I'll be right back." Tsubaki said.

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Amy asked.

Tsubaki goes for the roof and tries to find Silver Knight.

"Where is he?" Tsubaki asked.

"Over here." A voice said and Tsubaki turns to see Silver Knight.

"Okay, asshole, what did you mean about Sora being gone, Riku being a different person, and Kairi not being around?" Tsubaki asked.

"Exactly what I said, stupid bitch. The Riku you know will be gone forever, Sora's gonna get snuffed out, and Kairi will be gone." Silver Knight said.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Stupid or true?" Silver Knight asked as he takes out what looks like a blue and black gem which then transforms into what looks like a zweïhander with the blade being pure black with the tip having a dragon head shape while the hilt is blue with black dragon wings on both sides, and at the end of the hilt is a chain that has a crescent moon symbol.

"A…Gemblade…?" Tsubaki asked shocked but she takes out her own Gemblade.

"Good, let's see what you've got." Silver Knight said.

_(Boss Theme: Memory of Tears)_

Silver Knight delivers a double heavy swing with his Gemblade at Tsubaki who cartwheels out of the way and she tries to attack at Silver Knight who effortlessly dodges and then delivers a heavy swing at Tsubaki causing great damage and sends her down but Tsubaki gets back up and vertical slashes with her Gemblade and tries to get at Silver Knight who disappears in black mist and then then reappears behind Tsubaki and delivers a triple vertical slash with his Gemblade followed by unleashing a black fireball from his hand and it gets Tsubaki burning her but Tsubaki recovers and casts Blaze to try and get Silver Knight who creates a dark wall for protection and then unleashes energy chains from the ground and grab Tsubaki who tries to break free but Silver Knight delivers a heavy swing with his Gemblade causing massive damage on Tsubaki who screams and she is sent back on the ground while her Gemblade is on the ground.

"That really all you got? Man, you ARE worthless. No wonder the Doc wants you outta picture. Don't worry, your time in this life is over." Silver Knight said as he creates a black fireball in his hand and prepares to throw it at Tsubaki but then a magical barrier appears and protects Tsubaki.

"What…?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tsu, thank Celestia you're okay!" Twilight said.

"I'm so glad we got here in time!" Amy said.

"Heal!" Twilight yelled as she casts Cure on Tsubaki healing her injuries.

"Well, if it isn't Tsu's little pets." Silver Knight said.

Twilight and Amy turn to see Silver Knight and are angry.

"That's…a Gemblade!" Amy said.

"Where did you get that?! Gemblades aren't something you can use just to bully somebody!" Twilight yelled.

"Now, you're dealing with us!" Amy yelled.

"Hahahaha! I don't think so." Silver Knight said as he disappears in dark mist and reappears to Tsubaki and picks her up. "C'mon, get up. Aren't you supposed to be a Gemblade master?" Silver Knight asked.

"Let me go!" Tsubaki yelled as she tries to slash at Silver Knight who blocks the attack and delivers a powerful kick at Tsubaki.

Twilight fires magical blasts at Silver Knight who easily deflects them and then unleashes more chains around Tsubaki trapping her and then slashes at her with his Gemblade.

"So, where should I cut? Your neck? No, that's too easy. Maybe your chest and your limbs? I know, how 'bout all of 'em?" Silver Knight asked but Amy appears behind and delivers a swing with her hammer sending him to Twilight and levitates him. "Let me go, you vermin!" Silver Knight yelled.

"Sure!" Twilight said slamming Silver Knight on the ground and then throws him away.

Silver Knight disappears in dark mist and reappears and unleashes spikes of darkness to get Twilight and Amy who dodge.

"You idiots are pissing me off! I'll kill Tsubaki, then you!" Silver Knight yelled but then something hits him but he dodges and it's a Keyblade. "What?" Silver Knight asked and he sees Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Get away from Tsu now!" Sora yelled.

"Damn, the Key brat's here. Whatever. I'll just have to kill Tsubaki some other time, without being interfered by her annoying pets and Pretty boy. Tell Tsu to put up a more decent fight next time." Silver Knight said disappearing in darkness.

"What's his problem?" Donald asked.

"Dunno, but we gotta get Tsu and get back to the Gummi ship." Twilight said.

"Right. Let's go." Sora said carrying Tsubaki.

"Just who was that and why did he try to hurt Tsu badly?" Goofy asked.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him." Amy said.

The group make their way out of town and back to the Gummi ship.

* * *

**There's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. Anyway, see you in the next chapter. Take care and I'll see you next time.**


	10. Agrabah: Princess of Heart

Agrabah: A Princess of Heart

_In what looks like a house somewhere among the hills afar from a strange looking castle two children are running and one is a girl with red hair while the other is a boy with blue hair._

_"Ryu, slow down!" The girl said._

_"What's wrong, Tsu? Too fast for you?" The boy named Ryu asked taunting._

_The two later reach for the front door of the house with Ryu still in the lead._

_"Yes! I won! I won!" Ryu said._

_"No fair. You cheated!" Tsubaki pouted._

_"Did not! I'm just faster than you." Ryu said sticking his tongue out._

_"Ryu, how many times do I have to tell you to be nice to Tsu?" A voice asked and they see a young woman with long light red hair, blue eyes, wearing a white and orange shoulder less tunic, medium orange skirt, red belle sleeves with flame like designs, black stockings, red and orange heeled boots, and a necklace._

_"Sorry, Sister Flamma." Ryu said._

_"That's better. I expect you to behave while I'm gone." Flamma said._

_"How long will you be gone?" Tsubaki asked._

_"I don't know. Eraqus needs me for this mission. I know Terra and Aqua can handle this, but he also needs my help for this journey. I'm taking you both to Eraqus, so he can take care of you while I'm gone." Flamma said._

_"I wanna go too!" Ryu said._

_"No, Ryu. You're too young and staying here. End of discussion." Flamma said making Ryu pout._

_"Please be careful." Tsubaki said._

_"I promise, Tsu. I'll come back and we can play for as long as we want." Flamma said petting Tsubaki's hair. "Now, come on. We need to go to Eraqus right away." Flamma said._

"Tsu?" A voice asked.

"Tsu, please wake up!" Another voice said.

Tsubaki opens her blue eyes and sees Twilight and Amy.

"Twi… Amy…?" Tsubaki asked waking up.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Amy cheered.

"We were so worried." Twilight said.

"What did…." Tsubaki stops talking looking around. "Are we back at the Gummi ship?" Tsubaki asked.

"That's right. You were out right after that jerk in the mask attacked you." Amy said.

"That's right! I remember! That creep I saw back at the island! He was saying those horrible things about Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Then…he had a Gemblade like me and attacked me." Tsubaki said.

"We all came in time to help you. I dunno who or what that jerk was, but if we see him again, he'll pay for hurting you." Twilight said.

"Where're Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" Tsubaki asked.

"At the main place." Amy said.

Tsubaki makes her way for the main place and finds Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Tsu!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

"Finally you're awake." Sora said.

"Where's that asshole in the mask?" Tsubaki asked.

"He bailed when we were saving you. Are you hurt?" Sora asked.

"I'm feeling better. I just wanna find that jerk and teach him not to mess with me." Tsubaki said.

"But he'll hurt ya real bad again." Goofy protested.

"You have to rest up." Donald said.

"Screw that. I'm not gonna lay down while my friends take the beating." Tsubaki said.

"Look, Tsu. No matter what happens, as Celestia is my witness, I will protect you." Twilight said.

"Yeah, same here!" Amy said.

"Twi… Amy…" Tsubaki said.

"I'll protect you too. I'm not about to lose another friend." Sora said.

"Sora…" Tsubaki said. "So, where to next?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, yeah! Now that Cid installed that Navigation Gummi, we should be able to go to new worlds." Amy said.

"Yep. Hey, Chip, Dale, spot anythin' yet?" Goofy asked.

"We have! There's a portal right after Olympus." Chip said.

"Take that Gummi ship over there and it should take you somewhere new." Dale said.

"Pilot!" Sora said.

"Knock that off!" Donald yelled.

"Idiots…" Tsubaki said.

The Gummi ship starts to fly its way over to the portal and later they reach the portal taking them somewhere else.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"We're in a new area." Twilight said.

"Let's hurry and get to new world." Donald said.

The Gummi ship continues to fly while dodging meteors, obstacles, and destroying Heartless ships and as they continue to fly they stop at a new world that has what looks like a desert with an Arabian city with a palace and a tiger like head in the desert.

"This world's new." Tsubaki said.

"This here's Agrabah. It's a desert kingdom ruled by the Sultan." Chip said.

"There's also a cave full of treasure." Dale said.

"Treasure, huh?" Donald asked.

"Heartless could be there to find that Keyhole and the Faerie Heart. Let's go." Tsubaki said as they land the Gummi ship into the world.

_(World of Agrabah)_

In the city of Agrabah three figures are walking down the streets and they are Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, and Jafar.

"So, Jafar, any luck in finding the Keyhole and the Faerie Heart?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"We've found nothing so far, unfortunately. The Heartless are still searching. I am certain they will be found soon enough." Jafar said.

"You had best be right." Maleficent said.

"Now, that just leaves…" Jafar was cut off by a sqwak and flying down is a red-feathered parrot and lands on Jafar's shoulder.

"Iago, what news have you brought?" Jafar asked.

"I've looked everywhere for Jasmine like you asked, but she's disappeared like magic." Iago said making the vizier huff in response.

"That girl is more trouble than she's worth." Jafar said.

"You said you had things under control here." Maleficent said.

"Agrabah has holes full rats to hide in." Jafar said.

"Yes, we can see that, but we still need to find this world's princess." Dr. Facilier said.

"Why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, this world will be ours either way once the Keyhole is found." Jafar said.

"Perhaps you have forgotten our plans. We need all SEVEN Princesses of Heart, as well as the descendants of both the Sage of Light and the Warlock of Darkness to uncover the final door." Maleficent said.

"If we don't have all seven and even with them, but without the those two descendants, then we'll never be able to obtain Kingdom Hearts and everything will fall apart." Dr. Facilier said.

"Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her. Iago, assist the Heartless in finding Jasmine and bring her to me at once." Jafar ordered as he summons Bandit Heartless.

Iago flies through the streets while the Bandit Heartless follow him.

"Jafar, remember our warning. Don't steep further into darkness too long." Dr. Facilier warned.

"Indeed. The Heartless consume even the careless." Maleficent said but Jafar chuckles.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." Jafar said as he leaves.

"He won't last long. The cards have foretold it." Dr. Facilier said and behind him is his shadow who smiles wickedly.

"Yes, indeed. This is what happens when we work with low class." Maleficent said.

Unknowing to them someone is watching from a fruit stand and it's a young woman with long black hair tied to a brand, wearing a blue bedlah outfit, bustle pants, gold earrings, gold necklace, and slipper like shoes and has a look of concern.

Meanwhile at what looks like desert ruins someone is looking at the desert from afar and it's what looks like a green hawk with blue eyes, dark green flame tattoos, wearing white gloves, yellow goggles, and red and black boots but then he hears someone coming.

"H-Hey, Boss!" Someone called and it's a giant grey and white albatross wearing yellow gloves, black shoes, and has dark grey flame tattoos making the hawk jump in shock. "We've got trouble!" The albatross said.

"Storm! At least learn to KNOCK before entering a room!" Someone said coming in and it's a female pink-purple swallow wearing a white sleeveless top, white pants with purple flames, white gloves, purple shoes, white bandanna, red necklace, and has light pink flame tattoos.

"What're ya lookin' at, Boss?" Storm asked.

"This world has the Cave of Wonders. And I'm trying to look for it." The hawk said.

"So, the whispers of the people from Agrabah aren't rumors. There really IS a cave of such value?" The swallow asked.

"Could it be true? Could there actually be hidden treasures waiting to be discovered?" Storm asked and the hawk nods.

"Hmm…" The swallow said.

"Oh, no, Wave! Whatever you're thinkin', it ain't gonna work!" Storm said.

"Oh, like YOU'RE one to talk, you big lunk! I'M trying to find us a way to find this Cave of Wonders and get the treasure. I want that treasure." Wave said.

"You always say you want this or that, but remember the teachings of our ancestors; 'Be careful what you wish for, otherwise, you'll only get three true wishes'." Storm said.

"Oh, be quiet!" The hawk yelled making the two stop. "Why'd you burst in here anyway?" The hawk asked.

"Uh, Wars…eh, Weri…no…" Storm struggles to think.

"Someone named Wario wants to talk to you." Wave said.

"He says he has an interesting proposition for you." Storm said.

"Stop interrupting! Knock it off!" Wave yelled and they turn from each other much to the hawk's annoyance.

"Ahem. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Someone asked and coming in is Wario and with him are Shadow and Rouge.

"So, lemme guess you wanna see me?" The hawk asked.

"So, you're Jet the Hawk, leader of the legendary Babylon Rogues? Your reputation certainly proceeds you. I've heard so much from your infamous group." Rouge said.

"Enough! What do you want?" Jet asked.

"You're lookin' for a way to get into the Cave of Wonders, eh?" Wario said.

"Huh? What's this Cave of Wonders?" Jet asked.

"Oh, come now. No need to be distrusting, darling." Rouge said.

"As you know, well, probably not, I want in too. There's a lot of treasure I want to obtain before we end this world. Unfortunately, we're in a bit of a rut. We're trying to find this Keyhole in this world." Wario said.

"Keyhole? What's so important about that?" Jet asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? A Keyhole is the very thing that leads to a world's core. If the Heartless enter it and get to the world's core, the world disappears. That's why we're trying to find the Keyhole so the Heartless can enter it." Rouge said.

"So you're trying to destroy the world? And you're after the treasure?" Jet asked.

"That's why we need your help. Help us find the Keyhole and the Faerie Heart and you and your Rogues can have half the treasure we get." Wario said.

"Hmph. All we have to do is find this Keyhole and this Faerie Heart?" Jet asked and they nod. "They're not gems, but if we get our treasure, then maybe we'll help." Jet said.

"It won't be easy." Shadow said.

"What're you saying? Are you saying the Babylon Rogues aren't capable of finding some stupid hole and heart?" Jet asked.

"No, of course not, but we have enemies. Their names are Tsubaki and Sora and they're both chosen wielders of the Gemblade and Keyblade. They may look like brats, but they're actually strong." Wario said.

"Hmph. They may be threats on the ground, but with me and my extreme gear, they're jokes!" Jet said taking out a green board.

"So, we have a deal?" Rouge said.

"Fine! Help us find the Cave of Wonders and we'll find that Keyhole and this Faerie Heart." Jet said.

"Excellent!" Wario said.

_(Agrabah-Plaza)_

Meanwhile at the plaza of Agrabah the group arrive at the plaza.

"This must be Agrabah." Donald said.

"It's so quiet. I figured a city like this would be lively, but it's more like a ghost town." Tsubaki said.

"The Heartless are probably responsible for this." Amy said.

"But where are they?" Sora asked.

Just then Bandit Heartless appear.

"There's your answer." Twilight said taking out her tome.

"Here we go again." Goofy said taking out his shield.

_(Battle Theme: Arabian Dreams)_

_(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Bandit Heartless attack with their swords while more Bandits throw their swords but Goofy blocks them with his shield allowing Amy to bash with her hammer while Donald casts Thunder but more Bandits appear and deliver a somersault sword attack but Twilight uses her magic to levitate them and slams them to the ground while Goofy slams his shield down but the Bandits spin attack with their swords but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Tsubaki double slashes with Faerie Gem and the group defeat every Heartless.

"I dunno what's goin' on, but we'd better take a look around and see if anyone knows what's happened." Twilight said and everyone nods.

_(Field Theme: A Day in Agrabah)_

_(Information: Find anyone in Agrabah!)_

The group begin searching the city for anyone and they later go for the next area.

_(Agrabah-Streets)_

The group arrive at the streets of Agrabah and continue looking around but they see other areas being blockaded by pots and wood and so they decide to keep looking around and Tsubaki finds an opening leading to somewhere and they decide to look there.

_(Alley)_

The group are now in an alley and as they keep looking Sora sees something behind creates.

"Hey, who's there?" Sora asked.

"What?" Tsubaki asked.

"Is someone there? Hello?" A voice asked and coming out the crates is the same woman.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you." Twilight said.

"Oh, it's good to know there are nice people here." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"My name is Jasmine, daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah." Jasmine introduced.

"Sultan?" Sora asked.

"Then, uh…that makes you a princess." Goofy said.

"Yes, but my father was deposed by Jafar, who controls the city." Jasmine said.

"Jafar?" Donald asked.

"Who's that?" Tsubaki asked.

"You've never heard of him. He was the royal vizier, but he's gain evil powers. He and his other two allies are searching for two things called a 'Keyhole' and a 'Faerie Heart'." Jasmine said shocking both Tsubaki and Sora.

"He couldn't possibly…" Twilight stops talking.

"Jasmine, what happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"Jafar caught me trying to escape and he sent these things to capture me, but he helped me." Jasmine said.

"Who did?" Sora asked.

"After we escaped from Jafar, he said he had to take care of something and left the city. Oh, I hope Aladdin is alright." Jasmine said.

"Aladdin? Where might I find that street rat?" A voice asked and they look up to see Jafar.

"Jafar…!" Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, allow me to give you more suitable company, my dear princess. These rats just won't do, you see." Jafar said.

"Jasmine, run." Sora said and the princess does so.

"What the hell do you want with Jasmine?" Tsubaki asked taking out the Gemblade while Sora takes out his Keyblade.

"Ah, yes. The children, who hold the gem and the key." Jafar said as he summons Bandit Heartless after them.

The Bandits attack the group who attack back and they manage to destroy the Heartless quickly.

"Jafar got away." Donald said.

"And now he's after Jasmine." Amy said.

"She said that this Aladdin character left to do something. Maybe we should find Aladdin." Tsubaki said.

"But where could he be?" Sora asked.

"Outside the city. First, let's go see if Jasmine went to somewhere safe." Twilight said.

_(Information: Find Jasmine!)_

The group leave the alley and continue searching the city and they later see what looks like a rundown building and they think Jasmine went in and they go in.

_(Aladdin's House)_

The group enter the building to see it a mess and while looking around Amy finds something stuck on the floor and it's a rug trying to move from a drawer.

"Is that thing really stuck? How is it even moving?" Amy asked.

"Amy?" Goofy asked.

"That rug's moving." Amy said pointing at the moving rug.

"How's it moving?" Donald asked.

"That doesn't matter. We need to help it." Tsubaki said.

"Right." Sora said moving the drawer off the rug who bows in thanks and then flies off.

"That carpet just flew off!" Donald asked.

"How is that possible?" Twilight asked.

"We need to follow it." Tsubaki said.

_(Information: Follow the carpet!)_

The group leave the building and begin chasing after the carpet.

"It looks like it's going for the desert." Donald said.

"So, that means outside the city." Sora said.

The group leave the city and go outside.

_(Desert)_

The group are now in the desert and see the carpet and it's making frantic movements.

"I think it wants us to come with it." Twilight said.

"Okay, but where?" Sora asked.

"We'll never know unless we find out." Tsubaki said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy get on the carpet while Twilight uses her magic to levitate Tsubaki and Amy and both Twilight and the carpet fly off.

As they are flying through the desert three figures are flying after them.

"Now what?" Donald asked.

"The Heartless?" Goofy asked.

The three figures get close and it's Jet, Wave, and Storm riding their extreme gear.

"Oh, no. It's the Babylon Rogues!" Amy said.

"You know them?" Tsubaki asked.

"Unfortunately." Amy said.

"So, YOU'RE supposed to be the two chosen?" Jet asked.

"Who're you and what do you want?" Sora asked.

"We're the Babylon Rogues and we challenge you to a race!" Jet said.

"Not now, Birdbrain! We're busy." Tsubaki said.

"You don't have a choice, because if we win, you're stuck here, but if you win, you can do what you're doing." Wave said.

"So, you up for it or are you scared to lose?" Storm asked.

"You're one!" Sora said.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"Sora!" Tsubaki berated.

"If we don't do this, they'll get in our way." Sora said.

"Ugh!" Tsubaki said.

"Fine, but don't take them lightly. They'll what it takes to win." Amy said.

"Hey, Carpet, you up for a race?" Sora asked and Carpet gives the Babylon Rogues a thumbs down.

"Then it's settled. The first to reach the farthest part of the desert wins." Jet said.

"Fine. Whatever." Sora said.

_(Information: Defeat the Babylon Rogues in a race!)_

Sora, Donald, and Goofy get ready for the race against the Babylon Rogues who are on their extreme gear and as the race starts Carpet begins flying at high speeds but the Babylon Rogues race after it while trying to pass Carpet who tries to keep the lead but Jet manages to take the lead while Storm delivers a big whack at Goofy while Wave whacks Donald with her wrench and they take the lead but Sora gets Carpet to keep up but then sandy whirlwinds appear and attempt to get Carpet who manages to avoid them and keep up with the Babylon Rogues and Goofy bashes Storm with his shield while Donald casts Fire on Wave passing them and then Sora attacks Jet with his Keyblade allowing Carpet to pass Jet.

"Huh, not bad." Jet said.

Sora turns to see if Jet is still catching them but he's not here.

"Huh?" Sora asked looking up as Jet is in the air and then delivers a diving strike at the trio and Carpet creating a giant sandy whirlwind and the three are on the ground.

"Hmph! The dirt suits you so well!" Jet said.

As Jet continues to go deep in the desert something strikes him and it's a magic beam from Twilight who is flying while taking Tsubaki and Amy who passes him.

"Rainbow Dash could take you." Twilight said flying pass the hawk.

"That was cheating to beat Sonic, jerk!" Amy said making Jet grunt.

Just then Carpet also passes Jet and later the group reach the furthest part of the desert.

"We won!" Goofy cheered.

"Take THAT!" Tsubaki said.

"Ugh, this isn't over! We'll be back!" Jet said as he, Wave, and Storm fly off.

"Finally, that's out of the way." Donald said.

"Let's get moving." Sora said as they continue to fly off.

Unknowing to them Shadow and Rouge are watching them.

"Those birdbrains are screwing everything up." Shadow said.

"Patience, Shadow. One failure isn't the end. I wonder how far they'll go for their new street rat friend." Rouge said.

The group arrive at the deepest part of the desert and the sky is now dark and as Sora, Donald, and Goofy get off Carpet the group find something in the sandy center and there are two figures.

The first is a young man with shaggy black hair tan skin, wearing a purple sleeveless and opened vest, white baggy pants, and a red fez hat.

The second is a monkey wearing a red sleeveless vest and a fez hat.

"They're in trouble!" Sora said but then Bandit Heartless appear.

"Ugh, right now?" Tsubaki asked.

"Now we have to deal with and help them." Twilight said.

_(Information: Defeat the Heartless and save the man!)_

The Bandit Heartless burrow themselves into the sand and travel through it and deliver sword attacks but Twilight uses her magic to get them out of the sand and then casts a Blaze spell while Donald casts Gravity but the Bandit Heartless spin attack with their swords but Goofy uses Tornado while Amy throws her hammer but the Bandit Heartless throw their swords at the group but Tsubaki casts Blizzard to freeze them while Sora casts Fire but more Bandit Heartless travel through sand to attack but Goofy blocks with his shield and then uses Rocket while Twilight throws magical bombs but the Bandit Heartless somersault attack with their swords but Amy spin bashes with her hammer while Donald casts Thunder but the Bandit Heartless slash with their swords but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz while Tsubaki vertical slashes with Faerie Gem followed by unleashing two magical orbs around her and sending them upwards and they defeat every Heartless.

After the fight Tsubaki and Sora go for the young man.

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked.

Just then more Bandit Heartless appear.

"Gawrsh, not again!" Goofy said.

"We don't have time for this!" Amy said.

The young man takes out what looks like a lamp and rubs it.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" The young man ordered as something comes out of the lamp and it's a blue spirit with a black ponytail, black goatee, and wearing gold rings on his wrists.

"Wish number one, comin' right up!" Genie said using magic to make the Bandit Heartless disappear.

"That was something." Twilight said.

"Anyway, you okay now?" Tsubaki asked.

"I am. Who are you guys?" The young man asked.

"My name's Tsubaki. Call me Tsu." Tsubaki introduced.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced.

"Amy Rose." Amy introduced.

"Donald." Donald introduced.

"Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"Thanks, guys. I'm Aladdin and this is Abu." Aladdin introduced himself and Abu.

"Let's get out of here and find a safer place to talk." Amy said.

Later the group and Aladdin leave the deepest desert and make their way back to the desert while Tsubaki and Sora explain what's going on.

"I see. Thanks, guys." Aladdin said.

"Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" Sora asked.

"Don't you know you would have been killed?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I do it all the time. I was doing same old stuff. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin said.

Unknowing to them Jet, Wave, and Storm listen to Aladdin.

"He knows about the Cave of Wonders." Jet said.

"Let's beat it outta him." Storm said.

"You idiot! He should have him lead us to it." Wave said.

"Wave's right. Let's see what else he'll say." Jet said.

"I found that magic carpet and this lamp." Aladdin said showing them the lamp.

"What's so special about it?" Goofy asked.

"Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the…" Aladdin was cut off.

"Please, kid! Leave the intros to the professionals! The one and only Genie of the Lamp! Rub-a-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is…Aladdin! Congratulations!" Genie said shaking Aladdin's hand rapidly while confetti rains down.

"I can't tell who's goofier, him or Pinkie…" Twilight said smiling.

"So, if we have your lamp, ANY wish can be granted?" Amy asked.

"Patience, my fine pink friend." Genie said wagging his finger at Amy and then makes two more Genies. "Only THREE wishes. One wish, two wish, three wish, then I make like a banana and split." Genie said as three Genies disappear.

"Only three wishes?" Donald asked dismayed.

"Yep, yep, yep. Our lucky winner has just made his first wish." Genie said and appears in front of Tsubaki and Sora. "Lemme tell you, what a doozy that wish was. Now, he has two left." Genie said as two Genies appear. "So, Master, what'll you have for wish NUMBER TWO?!" Genie asked making his tail into a microphone while a spotlight appears under Aladdin.

"Well, how about you make me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin suggested.

"WHOA! Money, royalty, FAME! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it. A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Say the word and I'll deliver it in thirty minutes or your meal's free! Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!" Genie said.

"No thanks." Aladdin said.

"Okay." Genie said.

"I think I'll put that on hold when we get to Agrabah." Aladdin said.

"Aladdin, I have a question; of all the wishes, why a prince?" Twilight asked.

"Well, you see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine." Aladdin said shocking Tsubaki and Sora.

"You know Jasmine?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but she's a princess and I'm…she'd never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin said downcast.

"Uh, Princess?" Donald asked.

"Jasmine?" Goofy asked.

"Aladdin, she's in huge trouble!" Tsubaki said.

"What?! We gotta get back." Aladdin said.

"Yeah, right now!" Sora said.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin get on Carpet while Twilight uses her magic to levitate Tsubaki and Amy and they start flying with Genie doing the same.

"Ahhh, fresh air, the great outdoors!" Genie said.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Amy asked.

"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space. Just three wishes and back to my portable prison." Genie said.

"That job must suck." Tsubaki said.

"Hey, I'm just lucky to see daylight every century or two." Genie said.

"Hey, Genie. What if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp?" Aladdin offered.

"You'd that, Al?" Genie asked.

"It's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin said.

The group later return to Agrabah but they find the pathway they used is blocked off.

"Oh, no! Everything's blocked off." Donald said.

"Don't worry. I have an idea. Follow me." Aladdin said.

The group follow Aladdin to the alley and after getting around the city they make it back to the same rundown building which is Aladdin's house.

"So, Jafar's after Jasmine, this 'Keyhole', and this 'Faerie Heart'?" Aladdin asked.

"That's right." Goofy said.

"Did you say Keyhole? Hey, I've heard of it somewhere!" Genie said.

"Really, where?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it's been two-hundred years…" Genie said trying to remember.

"Ugh, we won't get anywhere! Right now, we gotta help Jasmine first." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, but how?" Sora asked.

"My guess is that they're at the palace. I know a way to get there." Aladdin said.

The group follow Aladdin out of the house and make their way for the alternate route to reach the palace by climbing up to the upper part of the street and they go for the next area.

_(Palace Gates)_

The group are at the high point of the palace entrance and they see two figures which are Jafar and Jasmine.

"There they are." Tsubaki said.

"Let's jump 'em!" Sora said.

The group jump down to confront Jafar.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy?" Jafar asked turning to the group. "Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore." Jafar said.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried.

"I'm so sorry…Aladdin." Jasmine said while Jafar keeps her back.

"That bastard…" Tsubaki said.

"Genie, help Jasmine, please." Aladdin said softly while rubbing the lamp behind him.

"There is no point in resisting. Now…" Jafar stops talking as he turns to see Genie carrying Jasmine.

"One wish left, Al! You're making this really easy." Genie said.

"You lost, Jafar!" Donald yelled.

"Now give up!" Amy yelled but Jafar snickers evilly.

"What's so funny?" Goofy asked.

"I'm afraid the rat's second wish has been denied." Jafar said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

Aladdin then notices his hand is empty shocking him.

"The lamp!" Aladdin said.

"What? It's gone?" Tsubaki asked and they see Iago flying to Jafar while having the lamp with him.

"That birdbrain took it!" Twilight yelled.

Iago hands Jafar the lamp.

"I'm sorry, Al…" Genie said disappearing back into the lamp while dropping Jasmine into a pot that grows legs.

"And now, street rats, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar commanded as he disappears while two more pots reveal a giant centipede head and caboose.

"You coward!" Aladdin yelled.

"Forget him, Al! Jasmine's in one of those pots. We gotta help her!" Tsubaki said.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

_(Information: Defeat Pot Centipede!)_

The Heartless known as Pot Centipede assembles Pot Spiders together and then charges at the group who dodge and Tsubaki spin slashes with Gemblade followed by casting Blaze while Sora triple slashes with his Keyblade while Aladdin rapid slashes with his scimitar and after enough attacks Pot Centipede is now apart leaving only its head and caboose and Tsubaki and Sora attack with their weapons while Twilight shoots magical beams while Amy whacks with her hammer while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Charge while Aladdin slashes with his scimitar but Pot Centipede's head uses its antennas to attack with sparks to keep the group away and reattaches itself with more Pot Spiders and charges at the group again who dodge only for Pot Centipede to charge into the blockade destroying it and going for the city.

"Hey, get back here!" Amy called.

Just then something strikes at the head causing the whole thing to disconnect again and something else delivers kicks destroying the Pot Spiders.

"What the…?" Aladdin asked.

"Sorry to cut in like this, darlings. I hope we didn't ruin your fun." A voice said and they see two figures which are Rouge and Shadow.

"Rouge! Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Long time, no see, Pinky." Rouge said.

"What are you doing here?" Donald asked.

"Hmph, you idiots are clearly having trouble with this Heartless and you're supposed to be a Gemblade master and Keyblade master? Let me show you how it's done!" Shadow said as he charges at Pot Centipede and then delivers multi punches with Chaos infused energy. "And now to end this! Chaos…BLAST!" Shadow shouted unleashing super amounts of Chaos energy all over destroying Pot Centipede as a giant heart flies out of it.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"Hey, you could've destroyed us too!" Donald berated.

"I could care less about you." Shadow said making the duck pout.

"Did you guys end up here too?" Amy asked.

"You could say that." Rouge said.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called but she's not here and laughter is heard.

"Jafar must have her." Goofy said.

"To the desert! C'mon, let's move!" Aladdin said.

"Hmph. Hope you can keep up with me." Shadow said as he dashes off.

"If you're looking for the lost princess, Jafar's taken her deeper into the desert." Rouge said.

"The Cave of Wonders!" Aladdin said.

"Let's hurry." Sora said.

_(Information: Hurry to the Cave of Wonders!)_

The group make their way out of the city and return to the desert and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin get back on Carpet who flies off while Twilight uses her magic to levitate Tsubaki and Amy while Rouge flies with them and they later arrive at the deep part of the desert where Shadow is waiting.

"Took you long enough." Shadow said.

"You could've came with us, ya know." Sora said.

"This is where the Cave of Wonders is." Aladdin said.

Just then a sandstorm occurs and something is rising from the sand grounds and it's a giant tiger head with purple eyes.

"Al, is this the Cave of Wonders?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, but something's wrong." Aladdin said.

Behind the rock Jet, Wave, and Storm peek out.

"So, the Cave of Wonders." Jet said.

"But why's it got purple eyes?" Storm asked.

"It could the power of darkness." Wave said.

Just then Bandit Heartless and Air Soldier Heartless appear.

"You don't think it's being controlled by the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Those purple eyes could be the reason. If we strike the eyes, then we should crush the power of darkness." Tsubaki said.

"Hahahaha! You losers have no chance now!" A voice said and they see Wario.

"Fatass!" Tusbaki said.

"You're responsible for this!" Twilight yelled.

"How can you losers free the Cave if the Heartless are gonna get you losers?" Wario asked.

"In that case, here's an idea. Tsubaki and Sora, since you two have those special weapons, you should be able to defeat the darkness controlling it. Little Alicorn, Pinky, Duck boy, and Dog boy can keep the Heartless busy. Al, Shadow, and I will help you with the eyes." Rouge said.

"What's in it for you, Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, why should we listen to you?" Donald asked.

"Just shut up and do what we say." Shadow said making the duck gulp.

"Okay…?" Sora said.

"No time to argue, I guess. The sooner we defeat this thing, the sooner we can stop Jafar." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, no you don't! Get those losers!" Wario commanded.

_(Information: Free the Cave of Wonders from the darkness!)_

While Twilight, Amy, Donald, and Goofy are dealing with the Heartless the five make their way for the tiger head and they manage to climb on and Tsubaki and Sora work together to strike at the eyes with both the Gemblade and Keyblade while Aladdin slashes with his scimitar while Shadow uses Chaos Spears on the other eye while Rouge delivers kicks but the Guardian tries to shake its head to get them off but they hold themselves still and continue attacking the eyes but the Guardian unleashes beams of darkness at the five who dodge and continue to attack the eyes and Tsubaki casts Thunder while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Aladdin rapid slashes with his scimitar while Shadow multi punches and then delivers a Chaos infused punch while Rouge throws three bombs but the Guardian tries to shake its head to get the group off and fires more beams but Tsubaki and Sora work together and Tsubaki thrusts her Gemblade into one eye while Sora thrusts his Keyblade into the other and they manage to free both eyes from the darkness.

"Finally." Tsubaki said.

"Good work." Aladdin said.

"Ugh, this isn't over, losers! I'll be back!" Wario said leaving.

"So, those are the power of the Gemblade and Keyblade." Rouge said.

"How tedious." Shadow said.

"Now, let's get in there and see if Jafar and Jasmine are in there." Twilight said and they nod and go into the Cave of Wonders.

"Finally, now let's get in and get what we want from it." Jet said.

"Agreed." Wave said.

"Treasures, here we come!" Storm said as they enter the cave.

_(Cave of Wonders-Halls)_

The group make their way through the halls of the Cave of Wonders while fighting off Heartless and dodging obstacles such as rolling rocks, bottomless pits, and statues shooting geysers and they later go for the next area.

_(Cave of Wonders-Treasure Room)_

The group arrive at the treasure room full of coins, jewels, and other treasures.

"Wow…" Donald said.

"Jackpot! All these jewels are mine to keep." Rouge said.

"Of course you'd be happy to find them." Amy said annoyed.

"Don't touch anything. I was only allowed to take the lamp." Aladdin said.

"I don't take orders from humans." Shadow said.

"I was never one for rules anyway." Rouge said.

"If you two are gonna be with us, then behave." Tsubaki said.

"Whatever." Rouge said.

"Aladdin, where do you think Jafar could be in here?" Goofy asked.

"My guess is that they're at the Lamp Chamber. That door there leads to it." Aladdin said pointing at a door blocked by a statue.

"But it's blocked." Donald said.

"How can we get through?" Amy asked.

"Out of my way!" Shadow said as he infused Chaos energy into his fist and delivers a strong punch at the statue destroying it.

"Wow. Nice work, Shadow." Sora said.

"Shut up and let's go." Shadow said.

"Yeah, you're welcome…" Sora said dismayed.

Meanwhile in the Lamp Chamber someone is looking for something and it's Jafar who is with the now enslaved Genie and Jasmine who is unconscious and Jafar takes out the lamp.

"My first wish, Genie; show me the Keyhole!" Jafar commanded and Genie snaps his fingers to destroy a rock wall and reveals a Keyhole. "At last! It's mine!" Jafar said.

"Well done, Jafar." A voice said and Jafar turns to see Dr. Facilier and Maleficent.

"The Keyhole was actually in the cave itself." Maleficent said.

"Indeed. Now this world is ours for the taking." Jafar said.

"Now then, shall we?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"There is one problem, however…" Jafar stops talking.

"Let me guess, those children again?" Maleficent asked.

"How hard is it for a royal vizier to handle a couple of brats and their pets?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"Do forgive me. They're more persistent than I expected. I'll give them points for their efforts. We should at least explain this situation to both Riku and Silver Knight. Doing so may prove useful to our…" Jafar was cut off as the group arrive at the Lamp Chamber.

"Not so fast, Jafar!" Amy yelled.

Just then Tsubaki and Sora see Maleficent and Dr. Facilier.

"Hey, are you Maleficent?" Sora asked.

"And you're Dr. Facilier?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, well, we finally meet at last, my dear Gembearer and Keybearer. Unfortunately, we have other matters to attend to. Farewell." Dr. Facilier said as he sinks into shadows while Maleficent disappears in thin air.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin yelled.

"Not a chance. You see, she's a Princess, one of seven, who somehow hold the key to opening the door, along with the Sage of Light and Warlock of Darkness." Jafar said.

"Seven…?" Amy asked.

"Princesses…?" Twilight asked.

"Open…?" Goofy asked.

"The door…?" Donald asked.

"Sage of Light…?" Tsubaki asked and Rouge smirks at this secretly.

"I dunno what you're up to, but we're stopping you." Sora said.

"Your journey ends here, I'm afraid, for you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it." Jafar said turning to Genie. "Genie, my second wish; crush them!" Jafar commanded.

"Genie, no…!" Aladdin pleaded.

"Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." Genie said dismayed.

"Now, you will die!" Jafar said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

_(Information: Defeat Jafar!)_

Jafar uses his staff to cast a spell and fires a magical bem at the group but Twilight quickly casts a barrier around them to deflect the beam right back at Jafar striking the vizier who casts a spell to create a barrier around him to protect himself from magic attacks and then casts another spell to create a blizzard wall around the group but Goofy uses Rocket at Jafar while Aladdin delivers a rising slash with his scimitar but Jafar fires another magical shot at the group but Rouge flies behind the vizier and delivers a powerful kick sending him to Shadow who delivers a giant punch with Chaos energy causing excellent damage to Jafar who disappears and flies around the chamber and then reappears and then fires another magical beam attack but Twilight counters with her magical beam and strikes Jafar while Donald casts Thunder but Jafar tries to create another ice wall but Amy launches herself with her hammer and delivers a big swing with her hammer sending the vizier against the wall allowing Tsubaki and Sora to strike at Jafar with their Gemblade and Keyblade but after a few slashes Jafar disappears from the two and reappears.

"Genie! Have at them!" Jafar commanded.

"Guys, run!" Genie said as he tries to attack the group who dodge.

"What'll we do? We can't hurt Genie." Amy asked.

"We don't have to. Just focus on Jafar." Aladdin said as he dodges another attack from Genie.

"Sorry, Al!" Genie said trying to whip him with his tail but Goofy blocks it with his shield.

Jafar coats his staff with fire magic and charges at the group to attack but Sora counters with his Keyblade and delivers triple slashes with it followed by Sonic Blade while Tsubaki vertical slashes with her Gemblade followed by a graceful slash but Jafar disappears from the two and then reappears and fires another magic beam at the group but Goofy blocks with his shield and then throws it like a boomerang while Donald casts Blizzard but Jafar slams his staff on the ground creating a shock wave but Twilight casts Blizzard and then shoots magic shots while Amy delivers a big swing with her hammer but Genie attacks the group again who dodge out of the way and Aladdin goes after Jafar who conjures magical swords and sends them at Aladdin who dodges them and slashes with his scimitar while Rouge throws bat bombs but Jafar coats his staff with fire magic again and tries to attack the group again but Shadow teleports behind the vizier and delivers a spin kick strike sending Jafar to the ground allowing Sora to deliver four slashes with his Keyblade followed by unleashing Ripple Drive while Tsubaki delivers four slashes with her Gemblade and then casts Blaze.

"You filthy rats! Genie, stop holding back!" Jafar commanded.

"I'm sorry, guys, RUN!" Genie cried attacking the group again.

Jafar fires two magical beams at the group who dodge and try to go for him but Jafar summons another ice wall all around them but Donald casts Gravity on Jafar while Twilight throws magic bombs but Jafar casts another barrier around himself and then summons scimitars and sends them at the group but Goofy blocks them with his shield and then uses Tornado while Amy delivers a spinning strike with her hammer but Jafar disappears from the group and moves away while Genie delivers a whip attack with his tail but the group dodge and Shadow teleports to Jafar and delivers multi punches and then throws Chaos Spears while Rouge delivers a drill kick strike and then delivers a somersault kick sending Jafar down but Jafar fires magical beams at the group but Goofy blocks the attack allowing Tsubaki to cast Gravity on Jafar while Sora aerial slashes at Jafar with his Keyblade but Jafar delivers a staff swipe to get Sora away but Aladdin rapid slashes with his scimitar while Sora uses Strike Raid to throw his Keyblade at Jafar who tries to cast another spell but Tsubaki uses her Gemblade to summon Naturae who summons vines to grab hold of Jafar allowing the group to attack Jafar and deliver their final attack on the vizier.

"Curses….!" Jafar yelled.

Just then Tsubaki's, Sora's, Donald's, and Twilight's Blizzard magic get strong.

_(Obtained: Blizzara)_

"About time we shut him up." Tsubaki said.

"What a smarmy vizier. And to think Facilier and Maleficent made him their second." Rouge said.

"What a waste." Shadow said.

"Sora, you gotta seal that Keyhole!" Twilight said.

"Got it!" Sora said going for the Keyhole.

"Jasmine…" Aladdin said examining the unconscious Jasmine.

"I'm sure she's fine. We'll help her." Amy said.

Sora is about to use the Keyblade but then a magical blast hits him.

"STOP!" Jafar shouted.

"You again?" Donald asked.

"You lost to us. Just give up and screw off." Tsubaki said.

"You have not won! I am more powerful than any of you combined!" Jafar yelled.

"Bitch, please! You're nothing. Genie's more powerful than you!" Tsubaki said.

"Uh, Tsu…what're you doing…?" Genie asked.

"Face it, High and Mighty Vizier, next to Genie, you're nothing!" Tsubaki said.

"You…you're right! His power exceeds my own, but not for long!" Jafar said taking out the lamp. "Genie, my final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!" Jafar commanded.

"Your wish is my command. Way to go, Tsu…" Genie said as he zaps Jafar who is now glowing with energy while the floor starts to open revealing a pool of lava while Jafar goes down.

"You sure this will work?" Amy asked.

"I hope so." Tsubaki said.

"I think it'll work. There's no plan Tsu couldn't fail at." Sora said.

Twilight uses her magic to fly the group down.

"Shall we, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Let's get this over with." Shadow said.

The group are now in the lava area and look around for Jafar.

"Where is he?" Goofy asked.

"He's got to be here." Aladdin said.

Just then something emerges from the lava and it's Jafar who is now a giant red genie with yellow eyes.

**"BEHOLD! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE! EVERYTHING WILL BEND TO MY WILL!" **Genie-Jafar said.

"Now what do we do?" Amy asked.

Just then Iago comes flying in while carrying what looks like a black lamp.

"That lamp…" Twilight said.

"It's gotta be Jafar's and his bird's carrying it." Aladdin said.

"Get that lamp!" Tsubaki said.

**"IAGO! DO NOT LET THEM TAKE THAT LAMP!" **Genie-Jafar ordered.

"I got it, I got it. It's just so hot." Iago said.

_(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

_(Information: Get the lamp from Iago!)_

The group chase after Iago who is flying away while Genie-Jafar fires laser beams from his eyes at the group but Twilight summons a barrier around the group for protection and they continue to chase after Iago for the lamp but as he's flying someone attacks him and it's Rouge.

"I'll take that, sugar." Rouge said taking the lamp.

**"YOU TRAITOR!" **Genie-Jafar yelled attacking Rouge who flies off.

"Stupid vizier…" Shadow said taking the lamp. "Just use it on him and we'll be finished." Shadow said.

"Gladly." Tsubaki said.

**"NO!" **Genie-Jafar yelled throwing a molten rock at the group but Twilight and Donald cast Blizzard on the evil genie.

"Okay, Jafar. You wanted to be a genie, but like all genies, you gotta be in your lamp!" Sora said using the lamp.

**"NO! I CAN'T…! NOOOOOOOOO!" **Genie-Jafar shouted as he's being sucked into the lamp and is now in the lamp.

"It's like what Genie said; phenomenon cosmic powers, itty bitty living space." Tsubaki said making everyone laugh.

"That was smart thinkin', Tsu." Goofy said.

"I told ya she had a plan." Sora said grinning.

"And now one more thing." Aladdin said picking up Genie's lamp. "Genie, I wish for your freedom." Aladdin said.

"Al…" Genie said as his tail transforms into legs and the gold bands disappear and the lamp loses power.

"A deal's a deal. Now, no one, like Jafar will use you for evil ever again." Aladdin said.

"Al! Thank you!" Genie said hugging Aladdin.

Jasmine looks down at the group to see if they're okay but then someone is coming behind her and she turns around and gasps only for someone to take her.

Meanwhile in the treasure room the Babylon Rogues and Wario enter it and find the treasure.

"Treasures!" Storm cheered.

"Finally!" Jet said.

"Hahahaha! It's all OURS!" Wario said.

Back at the Lamp Chamber the group get back to the upper part with Genie and Carpet and Aladdin doesn't see Jasmine.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin called looking around.

"She was here a moment ago." Amy said.

"She's gone, you idiots." A voice said and they see Silver Knight.

"You!" Tsubaki yelled.

"What're you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Doing what that smartass vizier failed to do." Silver Knight said as Shadow Heartless appear and they go for the Keyhole.

"No!" Tsubaki yelled.

"They're entering the Keyhole!" Twilight cried.

"That's right and now what happens next?" Silver Knight asked and everything starts to crumble.

"Oh, no! The Heartless are doin' somethin' to the world's core!" Goofy said.

"You asshole!" Tsubaki yelled.

"I also have another thing I want, the Faerie Heart." Silver Knight said as he takes out a red heart.

"Damn you!" Tsubaki yelled as she charges at Silver Knight who delivers a strong kick.

"This world's done here. Enjoy your final moments." Silver Knight said disappearing through a dark corridor.

"We gotta get out of here!" Twilight said.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried.

Shadow and Rouge find Wario and the Babylon Rogues.

"This world's about to go. Take what you can and let's go." Rouge said.

"Okay, okay." Wario said.

"Where are we going?" Jet asked.

"To our base. Shut up and let's go." Shadow said as he summons a dark portal and they disappear through it.

The group try to escape the Cave of Wonders as it's still crumbling and they avoid falling rocks and rising lava and they later reach outside and they see Agrabah in terrible shape and they look up at the sky to see the same void.

"This is just like our island…" Sora said.

"What'll we do?" Donald asked.

"There's nothing to do. We need to find the Gummi ship and get out of here." Tsubaki said.

The group manage to find the Gummi ship but the shaking gets worse and the everything is going black.

"We're doomed!" Donald cried.

"This can't be over…!" Amy said.

"Riku…Kairi…" Sora said.

"We've failed…" Tsubaki said and just then everything turns black as crashing and destruction is heard as the darkness begins consuming everything.

* * *

**There's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. I know you guys are gonna say that Agrabah was never destroyed and I know. I played the games, but I decided to do something a little different for this story, since the Keyhole was revealed and I figured why not have it be unlocked? I know this is a dark turn, but it is Kingdom Hearts and dark stuff does happen sometimes. Keep in mind, this is a fanfic and anything can happen with it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless. Anyway, see you in the next chapter if possible. Take care and I'll see you next time.**


	11. Traverse Town 4: New Allies and Enemy

Traverse Town 4: New Allies and Enemy

In the dark chamber where Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, and Hades are watching the projection of Agrabah's destruction and with them are Silver Knight and Riku as well as Shadow, Rouge, the Babylon Rogues, and Wario.

"Too bad that smarmy vizier didn't finish them off. You know, it would've been easier if you guys stuck around to lend him a hand." Hades said.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the Princess." Riku said.

"And what's more is that I have the Faerie Heart and this world is done for. I'd say that's a win-win for us." Silver Knight said.

"And how right you are! Jafar was beyond help anyway. Consumed by his own hatred." Dr. Facilier said.

"Indeed. One should not let it burn too fiercely." Maleficent said.

"Let THAT be a lesson to you, Hades." Dr. Facilier said.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey! I'm as cool as they come, okay? Oh, by the way, kids, we have something special for you." Hades said.

"What?" Riku asked.

"What's something special?" Silver Knight asked.

"We had a deal, yes? You help us and we grant you your wish." Maleficent said revealing a projection of a dormant Kairi.

"Kairi!" Riku said.

"And for me?" Silver Knight asked.

"Ah, yes. For you, boy, we have something pleasant for you." Dr. Facilier said revealing a projection of a woman with long light red hair, wearing a white and orange shoulder less tunic, medium orange skirt, red belle sleeves with flame designs, black stockings, red and orange heeled boots, and a necklace.

"F-Flamma?!" Silver Knight asked shocked.

"Go to them. Your vessel is waiting." Maleficent said.

Emerging from the shadows is a pirate man with black hair, thin mustache, wearing a red coat, grey trousers, red pirate hat with a feather, black boots, and having a hook for his left hand.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. This won't be a pleasant voyage." The pirate said.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Riku asked.

"What's the catch?" Silver Knight asked.

"Catch? What's the catch?" Maleficent asked.

"Oh, don't be silly, my boys. You're both like our sons. We want you to be happy." Dr. Facilier said.

"Heh, yeah, right. Knowing you, Doc, there's no way you'd do this without a deal." Silver Knight said.

"Believe what you want, but lest we forget, we kept our end of the bargain." Dr. Facilier said and the two walk away from the chamber. "Now then, you must be the Babylon Rogues Wario told me about. Welcome to our group." Dr, Facilier said.

"Enough! We're only joining so we can get our hands on more treasure." Jet said.

"Yes, dear, of course, but you must do what we ask and you'll have your reward." Maleficent said.

"Fine. Whatever you say." Wave said.

"You sure about this, Boss?" Storm asked.

"I say what's fine and I say fine." Jet said.

"Excellent. Now then, my dear. I'll be going to my chamber to see how our...guest is doing." Dr. Facilier said leaving the chapel.

Dr. Facilier arrives at what looks like a dark chamber full of masks and voodoo items all over and he finds a boy with blond spiky hair, blue eyes, whisker like marks on his cheeks, and is shirtless while wearing orange pants chained against the walls.

"So, how's my guest doing today?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"G-Go to Hell...Facilier...!" The boy yelled.

"Oh, my, such a strong hatred. I saved you when your village was gone." Dr. Facilier said.

"SAVED me?! You and your damned Heartless killed everyone in the village! You took everything away from me!" The boy yelled.

"But you're still alive, are you not? If not for me and my Friends from the Other Side, you would have perished along with your village." Dr. Facilier said.

"Damn you...! When I get out of this, I'll KILL YOU!" The boy shouted as red aura appears around his body and his eyes start turning red while his pupils turn slit.

"Hmm. It seems you need to be tamed and it just so happens it's time to finally test your true darkness." Dr. Facilier said as Neo-Shadow Heartless appear and then one of them thrusts its claws into the boy's chest.

"AHHHHHH!" The boy shouted as the Neo-Shadow pulls its claw out of the boy's chest and in its claws is a glowing orb which is the boy's heart while the boy becomes dormant before about to fade.

"Now then..." Dr. Facilier uses his magic to create dark aura around the boy's heart and then puts the dark covered heart into the boy's body. "Now, do it." Dr. Facilier ordered as a Neo-Shadow thrusts its claws into the boy's stomach and proceeds to enter into the stomach and into the boy's body while another Neo-Shadow enters the body through the boy's mouth while the boy convulses until both Neo-Shadows are now in the boy's body and then he coughs out black blood. "Yes, yes...! I think your much better now, my dear boy." Dr. Facilier said smiling evilly while his shadow also smiles evilly as the boy's eyes turn yellow and black.

"Tsu." A voice called.

"Tsu, please wake up." Another voice called.

Tsu starts to open her blue eyes and she finds herself in a familiar room and she turns to find Twilight, Amy, Cream, and Fluttershy.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're okay!" Fluttershy said.

"Twi, Amy, Cream, Fluttershy? Where are we and this room's familiar." Tsubaki said.

"We're in Boar Hat. After what happened in Agrabah, we were sent back here and that's where this Meliodas character found us." Twilight said.

"Meli? Where is he?" Tsubaki asked.

"He's talking to Erza and Eren right now." Amy said.

"Where're Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm sure they're here too, but somewhere else." Twilight said.

"I need to ask Erza and Eren." Tsubaki said getting off the bed.

"Wait, Ms. Tsubaki. Aren't you still hurt?" Cream asked.

"My injuries don't matter. I just want to see if everyone else is okay." Tsubaki said.

"Okay. Let's go." Twilight said.

Tsubaki, Twilight, Amy, Cream and Fluttershy go downstairs where they find Meliodas talking to Erza and Eren.

"Hey, hey, looks who's awake again." Meliodas said.

"Tsubaki, are you alright?" Erza asked.

"No... Agrabah's gone and it's all my..." Tsubaki was cut off.

"Lemme stop you right there! It's not your fault and it's not Sora's fault. You two did what you could to try and stop the destruction, but those assholes pulled a fast one on you." Eren said.

"Still... They unlocked that Keyhole and Silver Knight has one of the Faerie Hearts. I don't know if I'm even fit to be a Gemblade master." Tsubaki said.

"Tsu, stop it. You ARE a great Gemblade master." Twilight said.

"You and Sora did your best and while one world is gone, there are still others that we can still protect." Amy said.

"Indeed. You're still able to prevail. Do not despair yourself." Erza said placing her hand on Tsubaki's shoulder.

"If anything, you get to learn your mistake, right? So, stop beating yourself up, yeah?" Meliodas said.

"C'mon, Tsu, smile for us." Amy said.

"Okay..." Tsubaki said small smiling. "Thank you and you're right. It's not over yet." Tsubaki said.

"Excellent." Erza said.

"Oh, what happened to Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" Tsubaki asked.

"They're receiving recovery over at the small. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Lucy, and Armin are with them." Erza said.

"We were gonna check on you to see if you're okay and it looks like you are. C'mon, we'll take you over to 'em." Eren said.

"Okay. Thanks and thank you, Meli for helping us again." Tsubaki said.

"Don't mention it. I like helpin' out cute girls like you." Meliodas said.

"Are you ready, Tsu?" Erza asked.

"Yes." Tsubaki said.

Erza and Eren leave Boar Hat and escort the girls through the fourth district, the fountain district, and the back alley and they return to the first district and they make their way to the big doors heading for the third district and they later arrive at the small house where they find Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Lucy, and Armin as well as Rainbow Dash.

"You're back and it looks like Tsubaki's okay." Leon said.

"Finally! I wanted to get over there, but Leon told me to stay put! I hate that!" Rainbow said.

"Well, we're fine, Rainbow." Twilight said.

"Is Sora here?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tsu?" A voice asked and they see Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora...!" Tsubaki cried running to hug him.

"Whoa, hey! I'm glad to see you're okay too." Sora said hugging Tsubaki back.

"But wait, how were we able to get out of the destruction?" Tsubaki asked.

"Genie." Donald said.

"He used his magic to get us all outta here safely." Goofy said turning to Genie.

"Yep, with my cosmic powers, I pulled a fast one and got you all back here." Genie said.

"What about Aladdin?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, he's safe too. He's somewhere in a hotel at the second district." Genie said.

"We should go find him." Amy said.

"Good idea." Sora said.

"When you're done we need to talk to you guys and it's serious." Leon said.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

"I guess you're gonna learn it sooner or later. You see, the Heartless have appeared again." Lucy said.

"What, but the Keyhole here was sealed." Sora said.

"That's true, but it appears something is attracting them to the town." Armin said.

"Tell me, did you run into Heartless on your way here?" Aerith asked.

"Not exactly." Tsubaki said.

"Then, they must be appearing in the second district." Eren said.

"How many are there?" Sora asked.

"We've picked up a large Heartless reading. Something foul is amiss." Erza said.

"Then we'd better go to the second district and see if Aladdin is safe." Tsubaki said.

"Take me with you. I wanna see Al and make sure he's safe." Genie said.

"Gladly." Twilight said.

"We'll go investigate what's going on, as well as this strange Heartless activity in the second district." Amy said.

"While we do that, do you think...?" Tsubaki stops talking.

"We'll keep tabs on anything going on in the third district." Armin said.

"Erza, Leon, Yuffie, and I will go to the first district and make sure no Heartless are here too." Eren said.

"That sounds smart for you, Eren." Armin said grinning.

"Shut up!" Eren yelled.

"Well, we should get going. Come on." Tsubaki said as they leave the small house.

The group arrive at the second district and go for the hotel but then many Large Bodies, Soldiers, Shadows, and Air Soldiers appear and begin attacking but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Tsubaki attacks with her Gemblade while Twilight shoots magic beams while Donald casts Thunder while Amy swings her hammer while Goofy uses Tornado but the Heartless keep fighting back only for Sora to use Sonic Blade while Tsubaki casts Blaze and later they defeat all of the Heartless.

"They weren't kidding when they said the Heartless are back." Twilight said.

"They said they're attracted to somethin'." Goofy said.

"But the question is what?" Sora asked.

"Or WHO?" Tsubaki said.

"They're attracted to darkness in others' hearts, so whose heart is full of darkness?" Donald asked.

"Every heart is full of darkness, including ours, but there's someone with evil intent." Tsubaki said.

"Do ya think it's Maleficent and Dr. Facilier?" Amy asked.

"Maybe. They might be in town right now." Tsubaki said.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's go find Aladdin." Sora said.

The group go for the hotel but unknowing to them a dark figure watches them from a roof of a building.

In the hotel the group begin finding Aladdin and they find a door leading them somewhere else.

_(Hotel-Yellow Room)_

The group are now in a yellow room of the hotel and they find Aladdin sitting on a bed hanging his head down.

"Um, Al?" Tsubaki asked.

"Huh? Tsubaki? Sora? You're okay!" Aladdin said.

"Al!" Genie cheered hugging Aladdin.

"Genie...! You're here too." Aladdin said.

"I was so worried about you." Genie said.

"Yeah, we're glad to see you're okay." Sora said.

"Hardly. Jasmine's gone and Agrabah..." Aladdin stops talking sadly.

"We're very sorry." Tsubaki said.

"We didn't mean for all this to happen." Twilight said.

"Guys. You're gonna go find Jasmine, right? Please take me with you." Aladdin said.

"Sorry, Al, but you need to stay here, where it's safe." Sora said.

"But..." Aladdin was cut off.

"Please, just trust us and we'll find Jasmine. I promise." Twilight said.

"Al, I'm sorry. If only Jafar didn't take the lamp, I..." Genie stops talking.

"Hey, Genie, I know I just freed you from the lamp, so you're done taking orders from people, but can you go with them to find Jasmine for me?" Aladdin asked.

"Hmm, it's true I'm done taking orders from others, but...a favor is entirely different. I can give that a try. After all, we're pals." Genie said putting his arm around Aladdin shoulder.

"Genie..." Aladdin said.

"Just leave it to me!" Genie said grinning.

"Thank you." Aladdin said.

_(Obtained: Genie)_

"Don't worry, Al, we'll find Jasmine for you." Tsubaki said.

"Thank you. All of you." Aladdin said.

"I wish we can stay here longer, but we got Heartless to deal with. Stay here until this is over." Sora said.

"Okay, be careful." Aladdin said and they nod.

The group leave the hotel and return outside where they find more Heartless but they fight them off but then more Heartless appear and surround the group.

"C'mon, enough already!" Sora said.

"This is annoying!" Donald yelled.

Before the Heartless could attack arrows rain down at the Heartless destroying them.

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"What just happened?" Sora asked.

"I happened." A voice said and they see what looks like a red furred fox wearing a green tunic with a brown belt, green hat with a red feather, green shoes, and has a quiver of arrows on his back and carrying a bow.

"Who're you?" Tsubaki said pointing her Gemblade.

"Hey, now. I'm not an enemy. In fact, I was looking all over for you." The fox said.

"Lookin' for us?" Goofy asked.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"Because the King asked me to." The fox said.

"The King?!" Donald asked.

"You mean King Mickey?" Goofy asked.

"That's right. You're Donald and Goofy, right?" The fox asked.

"Yeah, but why did the King ask you to find us?" Donald asked.

"Because he requested that I travel with you and the Keybearer and I think that's you, right?" The fox asked Sora.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Keyblade master Sora." The fox said taking off his hat and bowing.

"But who are you?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Robin Hood. I'm an outlaw, but I'm very noble." Robin Hood introduced.

"Well, it's nice meet you, Robin and if King Mickey asked you to help us, then welcome to the group." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, and thanks for the help." Sora said.

"Don't mention it. I heard about this whole Heartless crisis around town, so I'm at your service. Where you go, I follow." Robin Hood said.

"Thanks. Good to have you, Robin." Sora said.

_(Robin Hood has joined you!)_

The group search the second district for any more Heartless and then Air Soldiers and Large Bodies appear and attack but Sora casts Thunder while Tsubaki attacks with her Gemblade while Donald casts Blizzard while Twilight levitates a Heartless and slams it while Goofy uses Charge while Amy throws her hammer while Robin Hood shoots three arrows and then fires five arrows raining down on the Heartless and after defeating the Heartless they later return to the first district where they find Leon, Erza, Eren, and Yuffie.

"Any Heartless here?" Sora asked.

"No, it's all clear for now." Leon said.

"But we recently picked up a reading on a Heartless attack." Eren said.

"Where?" Tsubaki asked.

"The fifth district." Erza said.

"There's a fifth district?" Donald asked.

"Then we'd better get through the fourth district." Twilight said.

"Be careful, there's a massive darkness reading in that place." Leon said.

"We'll be fine." Tsubaki said.

"Good luck, guys." Yuffie said.

"To the fifth district." Robin Hood said.

The group go for the back alley and they fight off many Heartless in their way and they later return to the fountain plaza but as they keep moving they find Soldier Heartless surrounding something.

"Heartless!" Goofy said as they take out their weapons.

"But what're they doing?" Amy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said as they confront the Heartless.

"Hey, Brainless! Your fight's with US!" Tsubaki yelled as the Soldiers surround the group.

The Soldiers attack the group with their claws but Tsubaki delivers four slashes with her Gemblade followed by a spinning slash while Sora triple slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Blitz but the Soldiers deliver spinning kicks but Twilight casts Water and then casts Blaze while Robin Hood spins while firing arrows but the Soldiers deliver leaping attacks but Goofy blocks with his shield and then bashes with his shield while Amy delivers a spinning attack with her hammer but the Soldiers attack with their claws and then deliver leaping attacks but Sora vertical slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Sonic Blade while Tsubaki summons Confusia who unleashes chaotic magic such as casting Confuse, Sleep, Mini, and Stun before disappearing and then Tsubaki throws her Gemblade around and they defeat all of the Heartless.

"Guys, look." Robin Hood said pointing at someone on the ground.

The group look at someone and it's a girl with long dark blue hair and wearing a lavender hooded shirt with cream colored sleeves, dark blue pants, and a headband with a leaf symbol on it around her neck like a choker.

"It's a girl and she's unconscious." Twilight said.

"Was she attacked by the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"That makes sense." Amy said.

Tsubaki shakes the girl.

"Please wake up." Tsubaki said still shaking the girl who opens her pupil less pearl eyes.

"Huh...? Wh-What happened...?" The girl asked.

"You were attacked by the Heartless, but we saved you." Robin Hood said.

"Are ya okay?" Goofy asked.

"I think so... Thank you so much." The girl said getting up.

"Who are you and what are you doing out here? It's dangerous." Tsubaki said.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. It's nice to meet you. As for what I'm doing here, well... Oh, no!" Hinata said.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"My village home! It's gone...!" Hinata cried.

"Your...world was gone too?" Tsubaki asked.

"The last thing I remember was that the Leaf Village was under attack by those shadow monsters and my comrades and I tried to fight them off, but despite our efforts, we were overpowered and then...Naruto...he...tried to save me, but then...those Heartless..." Hinata stops talking. "Naruto...!" Hinata cried.

"Hinata..." Tsubaki said.

"Don't worry. If ya made it out okay, then so must've this Naruto." Goofy said.

"Did you two separate before your village was destroyed?" Amy asked.

"I guess so... I hope he's okay..." Hinata said.

"Guys, what should we do?" Sora asked.

"Uh..." Donald trails off.

"Why don't you come with us? That way, it'll be safer." Twilight said.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Sure and who knows, we might even find this Naruto here. If you ended up here, then so did he." Robin Hood said.

"Okay. Thank you." Hinata said bowing. "Um, who are anyway?" Hinata asked.

"Tsubaki. Call me Tsu." Tsubaki introduced.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced.

"I'm Amy Rose." Amy introduced.

"And I'm Robin Hood." Robin introduced.

"Thank you all." Hinata said.

"Come on, we're on our way to the fifth district. Maybe Naruto's there." Sora said.

_(Hinata has joined you!)_

The group continue to move through the fountain plaza and they later return to the fourth district where they find Heartless appearing and attacking but they fight off the Heartless and continue on until they later find a door.

"We've never seen this door before." Amy said.

"Maybe it leads to the fifth district." Hinata said.

"Maybe. Let's go see." Tsubaki said as they open the door taking them to a different area.

_(Fifth District)_

The group arrive at the fifth district of Traverse Town where they find a big building in the center with small water surrounding it.

"That's a big building." Amy said.

"But where're the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Didn't they say it's crawling with them?" Sora asked.

"Maybe they're on the building. Let me use my magic." Twilight said as she uses her magic to teleport herself and the others on the building roof which has glass.

"No sign of them either." Robin Hood said.

"That's odd." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, it's not odd. This place DID have Heartless, but I did away with 'em." A voice said.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"That voice..." Hinata said as they look up to see a figure on the higher point of the building.

The figure jumps off to confront the group and the figure is wearing a black and orange organic bodysuit with a Heartless symbol on the chest and is also wearing a black helmet like mask with the same Heartless symbol in the center of the mask.

"Let me guess, you're the one, sent the Heartless here." Sora said.

"You guessed right, for an idiot." The masked figure said.

"Hey, only I have the right too call Sora that!" Tsubaki said.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"Oh, me? I happen to be the newest recruit for Dr. Facilier and Maleficent. Call me Kitsune." Kitsune said.

"Kitsune?" Robin Hood asked.

"I don't need you losers to tell me it's a cool name. I already know it! You're gonna forget it soon enough." Kitsune said in a dark threatening tone.

"Why's that?" Twilight asked.

"Because I'm gonna make a grave right here for you stupid losers." Kitsune said.

"Heh, a grave? That's funny. Maybe you don't realize, but we happen to be stronger than you think." Sora said.

"If it's a fight you want, we'll gladly give you one." Amy said.

"You guys are either brave or stupid. Lemme teach you what happens when you challenge me." Kitsune said as he summons six black kunais from darkness and puts them each between his fingers. "Nobody lasts long against me and you're gonna find out why." Kitsune said.

"Okay, Kitsune. You're on." Tsubaki said as she gets her Gemblade while Sora summons his Keyblade.

"Heh." Kistune unleashes black energy sending back Twilight, Amy, Donald, Goofy, Robin Hood, and Hinata.

"Guys!" Sora said.

"Let's see how long you two last without them." Kitsune said.

"Fine, bring it on, asshole!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Show me a good time, yeah?" Kitsune said.

_(Boss Theme: Enter the Darkness)_

Kitsune starts slashing at both Tsubaki and Sora with his six kunais followed by throwing a black shuriken but Sora dodge rolls and then slashes at Kitsune with his Keyblade followed by a spinning slash and then uses Sonic Blade but Kitsune vanishes in black mist and then reappears above Sora and delivers a diving strike with his kunais but Tsubaki quickly blocks the attack and delivers three slashes with her Gemblade followed by casting Blaze at Kitsune who disappears in black smoke while Kitsune is behind Tsubaki and delivers slashes with his kunais and then summons a clone of himself and they begin bombarding Tsubaki with their kunais followed by creating a black and red sphere in his hand and then charges to deliver a strike with his black and red sphere knocking Tsubaki back but Sora casts Blizzard to try and freeze Kitsune who summons a clone behind Sora and the clone starts attacking him but Sora blocks every attack and tries to counter only for Kitsune's clone to grab Sora's Keyblade and then slams him to the ground creating cracks on the glass roof and as the real Kitsune is about to deliver a strike at Sora lightning hits the dark entity and he turns to Tsubaki who summons Naturae who summons vines to hold down Kitsune who slashes the vines with his kunais but Tsubaki delivers big slashes with her Gemblade while Sora delivers a big swing with his Keyblade.

"Heh, you're not bad, but..." Kitsune stops talking as he summons another clone and then charges another black and red sphere. "You're goin' down!" Kitsune said jumping high into the air with the black and red sphere. "RASENGAN DESPAIR!" Kitsune shouted as he dives down at the glass roof creating a dark explosion and breaking the roof causing the group to fall into the hotel and are now in the lobby.

"That attack... It can't be..." Hinata stops talking.

"So, you have some tricks up your sleeve. Do do we!" Tsubaki said as her Gemblade glows and it releases the light blue heart transforming into a Faerie with light blue spiky hair, misty wings, wearing a light blue and white icy dress, and having ice crystal earrings.

"Let me guess, you're my new master or something? Thanks, I guess. Call me Glacies, Faerie of Ice. I'll put this loser on ice." Glacies said as she summons ice crystals and unleashes blizzards at Kitsune dealing some damage.

"That's amazing." Tsubaki said.

"I know. Good luck now." Galcies said disappearing.

"So you have a fly to help ya. How predictable." Kitsune said.

"Shut up! Don't EVER make fun of Tsu!" Sora yelled.

"I'LL shut you up!" Kistune yelled as he creates ten clones and they surround the two. "So, wanna call it quits or die?" Kistune asked.

"Screw that!" Tsubaki yelled as she charges to attack but the clones begin attacking Tsubaki and slash her with their kunais.

"Tsu!" Sora cried but the real Kitsune delivers a powerful knee strike at Sora's gut and then delivers dash slashes with his kunais dealing great damage to the Keybearer.

"Sora!" Donald Goofy cried.

"That kid's a danger." Robin said.

"Leave Sora alone!" Tsubaki yelled getting rid of the clones and tries to attack Kitsune who disappears in dark mist and then delivers a big kick at Tsubaki's sides.

"Time to finish you two off!" Kitsune said as he summons two clones and they send both Tsubaki and Sora into the air. "Kit-su-ne!" Kitsune summoning eight more clones and the ten clones dash all over to strike the two and bombard them both. "10K Darkness Barrage!" Kitsune yelled as the clones keep attacking the two and then Kitsune and his clones deliver a powerful kunai strike sending the two to the ground and are severely injured and are barely conscious.

"No!" Twilight cried.

"Stop!" Amy cried.

"You guys are a bunch of losers! Completely worthless. Ya know, I'd be going against the Doc's orders, but who the hell cares. You're both finished. So, where should I cut off first? Your legs? Your neck? Nah, screw those. How 'bout I just cut you both wide open and take your hearts out?" Kitsune said as he walks to the two but then a shield and an arrow flies at Kitsune's face making him jump back.

"Get away from them!" Robin said readying another arrow with his bow.

"Now you're dealing with us!" Donald yelled.

"Ugh, bad enough I had to fight a couple of weaklings, but fighting their pets and some stupid girl's just boring." Kitsune said.

"Kitsune, who are you? Why do you have these jutsu? You're not..." Hinata stops talking.

"Shut it! Shut your damn mouth, girl! Look, I'm in a generous mood so I'll let 'em off for today, but when they wake up, tell 'em they'd better put up a more decent fight. Later, losers." Kitsune said disappearing in darkness.

"What a big chicken." Donald said.

"Donald, shut up." Amy said.

"We gotta do somethin'." Goofy said.

"Agreed. Donald." Twilight said.

"Right." Donald said as they both cast Cure on Tsubaki and Sora and their injuries recover.

"Huh?" Tsubaki asked.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Kitsune beat you guys and left." Amy said.

"Ugh, that jerk!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Don't worry. He may have left now, but I'm sure we'll win this time." Robin said.

"I hope so. Should we meet back with Leon, Erza, and the others?" Sora asked.

"I think we should. I think this town's Heartless free so we should go tell them." Twilight said as they start to leave the building.

"Hinata, do you still want to come with us?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I'll come along and help however I can." Hinata said as they leave the building.

The group later return to the first district where they find Erza, Leon, Yuffie, and Eren.

"Hey, so how was the fifth district?" Yuffie asked.

"We found the person responsible for the Heartless." Tsubaki said.

"But..." Sora stops talking.

"He left." Hinata said.

"I see." Leon said.

"Sorry." Twilight said.

"Well, at least the Heartless won't be coming back, for now." Eren said.

"You all have done well, regardless. Thank you." Erza said.

"No problem." Tsubaki said.

"By the way, something's going on in the accessory shop. People are saying it's a moving toy." Leon said.

"Moving toy?" Tsubaki said.

"Let's have a look." Donald said as they go into the accessory shop.

The group enter the accessory shop and they look around to find the moving toy but then they find something hiding behind the counter and it's a wooden boy with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a tan short-sleeved shirt with a black vest, red shorts, yellow hat with a small red feather, and black shoes.

"What the...?" Twilight asked.

"Huh? You found me?" The wooden boy asked.

"Are you the moving toy?" Robin asked.

"Well, I'm actually a puppet." The puppet said.

Just then Jiminy comes out of Sora's hood to see the puppet.

"Well, well, well, as I live and breathe. It's Pinocchio." Jiminy said jumping down.

"Oh, hi Jiminy!" Pinocchio said.

"What in the world are you doing out here?" Jiminy asked.

"Uh, playin' hide-and-seek." Pinocchio said.

"I just don't believe it and here I was, up all night, worried sick about you and..." Jiminy stops talking as he sees Pinocchio's nose growing. "Pinocchio, are you telling me the truth?" Jiminy asked.

"Then, what's this?" Jiminy asked looking at an item.

"It was present from that boy in the mask." Pinocchio said.

"What?" Tsubaki and Sora asked.

"Pinoke, no fibbing now! You're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows until you're caught. Plain as the nose on your face." Jiminy said.

"But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it? The boy in the mask said so." Pinocchio said.

"That boy in the mask is lying and you shouldn't be listening to him." Tsubaki said.

"Tsu's right, Pinoke. The only advice you should be taking from is your conscience." Jiminy said.

"That's right, Jiminy. You're my conscience. I won't tell lies when you're around." Pinocchio said as his nose shrinks back.

"You need to be good in order to be a real boy. You promised Geppetto after all." Jiminy said.

"Do you know where Father is?" Pinocchio asked.

"He's not with you?" Jiminy asked.

"Jiminy, let's go find Father." Pinocchio said.

"Hold on, Pinoke. There are lots of dangers and temptations out there. I'll find Geppetto. You wait here and these fine folks will me." Jiminy said.

"We will...?" Sora asked.

"Shall we get goin'?" Jiminy asked.

"You should've asked us first." Tsubaki said annoyed.

"I'll wait for Father to come back." Pinocchio said.

"Well, Traverse Town should be safe and we gotta get goin'." Goofy said.

"That's right. Let's go." Amy said as they leave the shop.

The group go through the first district and go for the doors and go back to the Gumm ship to continue their journey.

* * *

**There's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. Yes, I am still doing this story. I know it's been months since the last chapter, but I'm glad to finally have some ideas for the this chapter and being able to post it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully, I'll be able to do the next one.. Anyway, see you in the next chapter if possible. Take care and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
